Kitchen Romance
by Skyiee
Summary: (Chap 9 up) As well as the Love Cooking, you would never find enjoyment from it, if you can't combine all the ingredients correctly. Chansoo ChanDo/mainpair. Gs for Uke. dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Hurt comfort, romance.

Rated : M

Cast : Do Kyungsoo ( yeoja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Length : Chaptered

Support cast : Kris, Baekhyun, Jongdae , etc (GS For UKE)

12154kaisoo

present

©2015

 **WARNING**

 **No plagiat, no bash, no Sider, don like dont read, Genderswitch!**

 **Cast dalam fanfic ini milik Tuhan dan author hanya pinjam nama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[Sorry for typo]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[Happy Reading]...**

 **Kitchen Romance**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Someday you see me walking down behind with another girl_

Chanyeol-pov

Sakit, itulah satu kata yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini. Satu kata yang semua orang pasti tidak ingin merasakannya, apalagi dengan yang namanya _sakit hati_ dua kata yang tidak akan cukup mendeskripsikan tentang bagaimana keadaan ku malam ini.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan disaat kekasih mu sendiri mengkhianati hubungan yang sudah dua tahun lebih kau jalani dengannya dan disaat kau memutuskan untuk berkomitmen dengannya kau mengetahui bahwa dia tidak ingin bersamamu lagi?

Chanyeol-pov end

.

.

.

.

.

Namja Tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kencan malam yang dia buat dengan rencana melamar kekasihnya gagal begitu saja tadi malam. Memang sakit rasanya jika pasangan kalian mengatakan bahwa dia 'bosan' menjalin hubungan denganmu lagi, tapi itulah yang dialami Chanyeol.

"aku berangkat eomma"

"nde, hati-hati dijalan Chanyeol, sampaikan salam eomma untuk Halmonie"

"Eum..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan kekarnya dengan cekatan memotret setiap objek yang dia bidik, pemandangan kota busan yang indah membuat suasana hatinya lebih tenang dan damai. Kejadian malam pahit saat itu, memutuskan Chanyeol untuk pindah ke rumah neneknya untuk sementara waktu. Mengobati hatinya yang sakit dan mencoba melupakan gadis miliknya dulu. Satu minggu inilah dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya di Busan, memotret menjadikannya salah satu alasan untuk menghibur diri dan menyalurkan hobi yang sudah lama dia tidak lakukan.

Dengan tangan yang masih memegang kameranya Chanyeol berjalan sambil melihat-lihat beberapa hasil jepretannya, sudut bibirnya terangakat membentuk senyum simpul di wajah tampannya, itu menandakan bahwa dia puas akan hasil karyanya. Namun senyumnya hanya sesaat, sesuatu yang menabrak dari arah belakangnya membuat dia kaget hingga kamera yang sedang dia pegang jatuh ke Aspal jalan dengan lumayan keras, tentu saja dengan refleks Chanyeol mengumpat kepada orang yang telah menyebabkan kameranya jatuh, sebenarnya salah dia juga karena tidak mengalungkan tali kamera di lehernya.

Chanyeol mengambil kameranya kemudian mulai memeriksa, kaca kameranya pecah dan tentu saja orang yang telah menabrak Chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab, dia menoleh ka arah orang yang telah menabraknya.

"Yakk, apa kau buta?" umpatnya dengan mata menatap sengit.

"aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja maafkan aku" jawab orang yang telah menabrak Chanyeol sambil membungkukan badan berulang kali.

"kau pikir meminta maaf akan membuat kamera ku ini kembali seperti semula eoh?" bentak Chanyeol kembali.

"..."

"kenapa diam, kau menangis?... Astaga~"

"hiks, aku tidak sengaja maafkan aku~" jawabnya masih dengan kepala menuduk, menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air yang sudah jatuh berlombaan.

"lain kali kau harus hati-hati jika berjalan, dasar bocah" Chanyeol memperingati dengan nada terdengar mencibir diakhir kalimat.

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya saat mendengar kata 'bocah' yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda Tinggi dihadapannya, padahal Kyungsoo sudah berusia 22 tahun, Kyungsoo tahu tubuhnya ini mungil tetapi apa pemuda tinggi dihadapannya ini tidak bisa menilainya, dia kembali menunduk.

Chanyeol sedikit kaget saat melihat sepasang mata bulat di hadapannya yang kini sudah terlihat merah dan basah, entah kenapa hati Chanyeol mencelos melihatnya, ada perasaan aneh. Dia mengernyit saat matanya kini melihat ke arah tangan gadis mungil itu, tangan kanan kurus gadis di hadapannya berusaha menutupi luka lebam di tangan kirinya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasaran sekaligus rasa iba, Chanyeol kembali menatap gadis mungil itu dia mencoba mengumpat pada gadis di hadapannya lagi. Namun baru saja dia membukakan mulutnya dia kembali menutupnya ketika dengan cepat gadis di hadapannya kini sudah berlari sekuat mungkin, membuatnya bingung sekaligus kesal.

"YAKK KAU MAU KEMANA?" teriaknya nyaring di jalan pemukiman kota Busan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halmonie"

"eumm~"

"kamera ku rusak dan aku tidak bisa memakainya lagi. Tsk ini semua karena gadis aneh itu"

"siapa yang kau maksud gadis aneh itu, dan apakah dia yang talah membuat kamera mu rusak?"

"iya, dia menabrak ku sampai membuat kamera ku seperti ini"

"bagaimana bisa dia menabrak mu?"

"dia sepertinya tengah terburu-buru"

"atau mungkin... dia pencuri Chanyeol-ah?"

"eoh? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin"

"lagi pula itu salah mu Chan, jika kau memakai kamera mu dengan benar, pasti kamera mu tidak akan jatuh"

"kenapa nenek menyalahkan ku, astaga nenek aku benar-benar benci gadis itu"

"jangan seperti itu, lagi pula dia sepertinya tidak sengaja. Sudahlah Chanyeol ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan entah kenapa saat matanya dengan tidak sengaja memandang kamera rusak yang tergeletak di nakas kembali membuatnya ingat akan wajah gadis itu, moodnya kembali rusak padahal ini masih pagi, hati Chanyeol masih tidak terima karena kamera pemberian mendiang ayahnya kini telah rusak.

Dengan langkah gontainya Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari keberadaan Halmonienya, dia tersenyum sesaat ketika melihat neneknya yang sudah duduk di kursi kayu goyang .

"ada apa dengan mu Chanyeol, kenapa kau terlihat lesu pagi ini?''

"apa lagi jika bukan karena kamera itu, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa tanpa kamera itu lagi"

"kau kan bisa membeli yang baru Chan"

"..." Chanyeol hanya memberengut kesal dan memandang halmonienya dengan tatapan tajam,

"sudahlah, apa kau bisa tolong ambilkan susu di depan rumah kita?''

"baiklah," jawabnya lesu kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu,

Cklek

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengambil dua botol susu segar yang berada di sekitar pintu rumah neneknya, dan baru saja dia akan masuk kembali dia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang menghantam punggungnya.

"YAKK" umpatnya terdengar nyaring, dia benar-benar kesal terhadap orang yang telah melempar koran harian dengan asalnya pagi ini.

"dasar Loper koran kurang ajar" umpatnya.

Jika saja Chanyeol bertemu dengan loper koran itu pasti dia sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sekaligus makiannya, namun sayangnya dia tidak sempat melihat tukang koran itu. Salahkan saja suasana hati Chanyeol yang masih sensitive dia akan dengan mudah terkena marah hanya karena kondisi hatinya yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari delapan jam berdiam diri di rumah, menikmati camilan di depan televisi membuatnya sangat jenuh, dia memandang neneknya yang sedang duduk sambil merajut tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

''nenek sedang membuat apa?'' tanya Chanyeol membuat neneknya menoleh ke arahnya

"membuat shal, musim dingin tinggal menghitung hari Chanyeol"

"halmonie benar" tangan Chanyeol menaruh remote control televisi dengan asal di atas meja setelah mematikan televisi yang sedang di tontonnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau mematikan tv nya?"

"aku bosan, aku ingin keluar tapi aku tidak tahu mau pergi kemana"

"sudah sore Chanyeol, lagi pula di luar sudah mulai dingin"

"tapi nek aku ingin keluar"

"ya, kau boleh keluar dan bisakah kau pergi ke minimarket sebelum pulang?"

" apa ada yang mau nenek beli?"

"nenek membutuhkan roti, nenek tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi lagi" ujarnya memberitahu membuahkan perasaan bersalah di hati Chanyeol.

"baiklah, Chanyeol minta maaf karena telah membuat nenek repot, dan soal makanan serahkan saja pada chef park ini nek"

"baiklah-baiklah sudah sana, kau harus kembali sebelum petang"

"nenek aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku berangkat"

"hati-hati"

"NDE~" seru Chanyeol setelah melangkah menjauhi ruangan dan bergegas keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada sesosok tubuh berperawakan mungil, dia memicingkan matanya mencoba memperjelas siapa orang yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya, dengan tangan yang memegang barang yang dibelinya Chanyeol berusaha mendekati gadis itu, dugaannya tidak salah ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis perusak kameranya tempo hari.

Dia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis mungil itu, dia mengernyitkan dahinya kembali saat melihat beberapa luka lebam di sekitar tangan dan satu luka gores di pipi gembilnya membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, namun saat dia menoleh ke arah samping dia tidak menemukan siapa pun mungkin itu hanya perasaanya saja, dengan gerakan lemas Kyungsoo mendekati kasir menyodorkan barang yang dia beli kemudian membayarnya dengan uang tunai, tidak banyak barang yang dia beli dia hanya membeli sebotol minum dan beberapa plester untuk luka-lukanya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Ingin menuntaskan rasa penasarannnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis mungil itu dia keluar dari minimarket beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo keluar sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merapatkan mantel di tubuhnya, dengan langkah perlahan dia membuntuti dua orang di depannya dari jarak yang cukup dekat dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas perbincangan diantara dua orang didepannya.

"lihatlah kau terluka lagi, apa kau tidak sayang dengan tubuh mu ini?''

"aku terpaksa mengambilnya, jika aku tidak lakukan itu aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi"

Deg

Sudah jelas dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari gadis di depan Chanyeol dia menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan dua orang di depannya berjalan menjauhinya, di tatapnya punggung sempit itu, pikiran Chanyeol terus berkecamuk dia masih tidak menyangka, gadis semanis itu berbuat hal seperti itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tidak habis pikir.

.

.

.

.

"bagaiamana keadaan eomma mu?"

"eomma pergi ke Seoul kemarin"

"MWO?" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan saat Luhan dengan tidak sengaja menekan lengannya yang lebam,

"Shhh...sakit"

"mian, aku refleks" Luhan kembali mengobati luka Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, Appa mu benar-benar keterlaluan"

Tidak ingin membahas tentang keluarganya Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ranjang king size milik Luhan-sahabatnya.

"aku lelah Lu, aku ingin istirahat"

"baiklah. Eumm.. Kyungsoo, apa aku harus menggantikan mu lagi untuk mengantarkan koran-koran mu besok?"

"tidak biar aku saja, maaf aku menyulitkan mu. Gumawo Luhanie~"

"cheonma Kyungie~" balas Luhan dengan senyum manisnya, namun dalam hatinya sungguh merasa kasihan melihat sahabat kecilnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"eum, terimkasih Lu~ jika tidak ada kau aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"

Meleleh sudah air mata Kyungsoo dia tidak kuasa lagi membendungnya, Luhan yang melihatnya pun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya lembut.

"sudahlah...jangan menangis, bukankah kau lelah sebaiknya kita tidur"

.

.

.

.

Dengan tubuh masih di balut apron Chanyeol berjalan keluar rumah untuk mengambil botol susu langganan, dan baru saja dia membuka pintu dia tersentak saat melihat seseorang di depan rumahnya, gadis itu...

"Kau..." panggil Chanyeol tidak percaya. Suara beratnya terdengar nyaring kembali, "eoh.. ternyata tukang koran ini kau...? Kenapa kau tidak melemparkannya saja seperti kemarin, dan satu lagi aku masih ingat dengan wajah yang telah merusak kameraku, ini~" ucapnya sengit dengan megarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah yang terdapat beberapa lebam dan satu plester menempel di salah satu pipinya.

"wae….kenapa hanya diam?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, dia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih santai.

" saya tidak mengantarkan koran kerumah ini kemarin, dan untuk soal kamera anda, saya minta maaf, saya akan menggantinya"

"cih...mengganti kata mu? dari mana kau mendapatkan uangnya?"

Kyungsoo mendongakan matanya, betapa angkuhnya pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ini pikirnya. Kyungsoo berpikir, apakah semua namja di dunia ini selalu bersikap kasar padanya? Entahlah.

"saya permisi"

"tunggu...dengan apa kau mengganti kamera ku?'' tanya Chanyeol menatap malas punggung sempit gadis dihadapannya.

"apa kau akan mengganti kamera ku dengan hasil uang mencuri?" kini suara Chanyeol benar-benar terdengar meledek.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya terpaku mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut namja tinggi dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dia tidak boleh tersulut emosi.

"ternyata benar, aku tidak habis pikir ternyata gadis seperti mu bisa melakukan hal sekotor itu"

"apa maksud mu, aku bukan pencuri" Tukas Kyungsoo tak terima.

Hilang sudah rasa sopan Kyungsoo ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari namja tinggi dihadapannya.

"eoh... kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" tidak menghiraukan perkataan dari namja tinggi didepannya Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan melangkah.

"kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam dan memegang lengan Kyungsoo dengan cukup kuat, Kyungsoo mendesis pelan saat merasakan sakit ditangannya.

"walaupun penghasilan yang saya peroleh dari koran hanya sedikit, setidaknya saya tidak akan melakukan hal itu, saya bukan pencuri seperti yang anda tuduh, lepassh..."

Chanyeol tertegun saat mendengar pengakuan tegas dari gadis yang belum dia ketahui siapa namanya, wajah manis dan lugu ini memang tidak memliki tampang seperti pencuri, tapi apa yang dia dengar semalam bukankah itu sudah jelas menyatakan bahwa gadis ini memang seorang pencuri? Atau mungkin Chanyeol sudah salah mengartikan.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman dari pergelangan tangan mungil gadis itu, dia menatap gadis mungil dihadapannya dengan perasaan iba. Ingin sekali Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar untuk memberi ketenangan.

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dan kembali melangkah dengan langkahnya yang lemah, bahunya masih bergetar karena tangisnya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri seharusnya dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini dihadapan orang lain namun dia tidak bisa membendungnya lagi, hatinya benar-benar merasa perih.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa bersalah, bingung, dan kesal menjadi satu di dalam diri Chanyeol, wajah lugu dengan beberapa luka serta kedua mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca yang sempat menatapnya dengan tajam tadi pagi selalu terbayang di kepalanya membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis mungil itu, dan dia yakin dengan luka-luka yang dia lihat dari wajah lugu itu ialah hasil...

.

.

.

.

.

penganiayaan.

.

Di pagi hari Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berada di teras kecil rumah neneknya, terhitung sudah lima menit. Cuaca dingin tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menunggu kehadiran gadis yang telah membuatnya merasakan rasa bersalah. Dengan tangan di masukan kedalam sakunya Chanyeol berjalan, hanya mondar-mandir di sekitar depan rumahnya berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil.

Pluk

Satu koran melayang dan mendarat tepat di hadapannya, dengan refleks Chanyeol keluar membuka pintu pagar rumah dan berteriak ke arah gadis yang kini sudah melajukan sepedanya dengan laju lumayan cepat. Namun sayang gadis bersepeda itu segera menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang~" ucap Kyungsoo lirih, eomma nya yang sedang memasak di dapur mematikan kompornya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok. Tidak ada kursi atau perabotan mewah semacamnya di dalam flat kecil yang di sewa eomma nya ini, sudah mendapat tempat tinggal saja Kyungsoo benar-benar bersyukur. Setelah pindah dari Busan menuju Seoul, otomatis membuat Kyungsoo harus mencari pekerjaan baru dan sudah tiga hari ini ia mencari pekerjaan dan mencoba melamar namun tidak ada yang menerima lamarannya.

Kyungsoo mendekap lututnya dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kaki mungilnya, dia sangat lelah benar-benar lelah dengan kehidupannya, benar-benar menyedihkan. Sempat terbersit rasa ingin meninggalkan segala kehidupannya dia benci dengan kehidupannya yang selalu melelahkan, tidak pernah ada kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya. Jika adapun kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya itu hanyalah sebagian kecil yang tidak mengalahkan rasa kepedihan yang terlalu mendominasi kehidupannya selama ini.

"ada apa hmm?'' eommanya datang menghampiri,

"hikss...eomma...kenapa hidup Kyungie seperti ini...hiks...Kyungsoo benar-benar benci eomma…, ini terlalu melelahkan" untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengeluh kepada eommanya.

"ssstt..Uljima Kyungie, bersabarlah eomma yakin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu kau hanya perlu bersabar..."

"hiks..."

"jangan menangsi lagi, kau membuat eomma benar-benar sedih"

"mianhe eomma mian… eomma jangan menangis hiks..."

"Maafkan eomma sayang, eomma tidak bisa membahagiakan mu, mianhe-mianhe..."

"hiks..."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berusaha keras mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan pekerjaan, ya walaupun pekerjaanya sedikit menguras tenaganya namun ia bisa berbuat apalagi?

Kyungsoo mencuci beberapa piring kotor tanpa menghiraukan beberapa koki yang tengah duduk di kursi pantry sambil berbincang-bincang.

"ku dengar Chef akan kembali bekerja besok"

"benarkah?"

"aku harap dia sudah melupakan masalah percintaannya itu, masakan ku akan kacau jika dia terus marah-marah nanti" ujar si koki berparas cantik. "kau benar, semoga saja moodnya sudah kembali baik" ujar koki wanita lain.

Rasa penasaran melingkupi Kyungsoo, ia ingin tahu sebenarnya bagaimana sosok pemimpin koki di restaurant tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Apakah benar-benar menakutkan jika sedang marah. Lebih menyeramkan mana dibanding dengan ayahnya jika sedang marah. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum miris.

Jarum pendek Jam di dinding dapur restaurant semakin merapat ke angka sepuluh, hari sudah malam dan satu persatu koki mulai keluar meninggalkan dapur restaurant untuk pulang. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaanya, membersihkan dapur.

Kyungsoo selesai mencuci piring-piring kotor dan beberapa alat masak pun sudah ia bersihkan, gadis mungil itu kini sedang beristirahat sambil duduk di kursi yang menghadap kesebuah meja besar.

"kau belum pulang" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat mendengar suara berat Bossnya. Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian menundukan kepala singkat "sudah malam kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Kris lagi pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menarik salah satu kursi kemudian duduk menghadap Kyungsoo.

"saya baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya Sajangnim"

"oh... hilangkan bahasa formal mu itu Kyungsoo dan mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Kris..." Kyungsoo menggangguk ragu.

"kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Kris lagi. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk, Kris terkekeh saat melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"sayang sekali padahal aku lapar sekali, aku fikir masih ada koki yang belum pulang'' ujar pria tinggi itu, Kyungsoo mengamati pria di hadapannya ia merasa kasihan saat melihat bossnya itu seperti menahan lapar.

"kau bisa masak?" tanya Kris, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepaskan apron yang masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya "tapi saya tidak menjamin jika masakan yang saya buat akan terasa lezat nanti" ucap Kyungsoo,

"tidak masalah...tolong buatkan nde, aku tunggu di meja depan" ucap Kris kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Trek

Dengan gugup Kyungsoo menaruh hasil masakannya di atas meja.

"terimakasih" ujar Kris, Kyungsoo hanya mengganguk cepat. Melihat bossnya mulai menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulut entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa gugup.

"heummm..." Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan cemas saat melihat ekspresi bossnya setelah berhasil menelan satu suapan makanannya.

"ini enak" gumam Kris, pemuda tinggi itu terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo mengela nafas lega.

"sepertinya aku salah menempatkan mu"

"maksud tuan?" Kris kembali memakan hasil masakan Kyungsoo dengan lahap.

"aku sudah bilang, jangan pakai bahasa formal" tegur Kris, Kyungsoo menggumam minta maaf.

"mulai besok, kau akan menjadi koki baru di restaurantku ini, bagaiamana? kau mau?"

"tentu saja" Ucap Kyungsoo semangat, Kris tertawa saat melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kegirangan, tidak lupa juga senyuman berbentuk hatinya membuat Kris tertegun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan gugup saat Kris, memperkenalkannya dihadapan beberapa koki yang sebenarnya sudah Kyungsoo kenal.

"aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" ujar Kris di kalimat terakhir, setelah menepuk bahu Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pemuda tinggi itu keluar dari dapur meninggalkan beberpa koki dengan tatapan kesal.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah secara pelahan saat melihat tatapan sinis dari teman satu pekerjaannya, berbanding jauh saat Kris masih disampingnya tadi. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh itu Kyungsoo berusaha menyibukan dirinya. Sebentar lagi restaurant akan dibuka.

''apa yang membuat mu bisa diangkat menjadi koki baru disini Kyung?" itu suara lembut milik Hyeri. Bisa dibilang koki wanita cantik itu satu-satunya koki yang mau beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo.

"entahlah, tadi malam aku hanya membuatkan makanan untuknya"

"daebak" seru seseorang.

Kyungsoo dan Hyeri menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara. Hyeri memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat Joy kini sudah berdiri sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, saat melihat wanita cantik itu tersenyum remeh kearahnya.

"baru bekerja empat hari sebagai assisten koki kau sudah di angkat menjadi koki, apa kau merayu Boss juga?" tanya Joy sambil menghampiri keduanya.

"apa maksud mu Joy, sudahlah ayo kembali kerja" ajak Hyeri sambil meraih pergelangan tangannya, namun Joy menepisnya dengan cepat.

"tunggu dulu, aku ingin tahu darinya?" ucapnya lagi, baru saja Kyungsoo akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, suara berat milik Jongdae- kepala Koki sementara, menginterupsi mereka.

"hei kalian sampai kapan kalian akan terus mengobrol" seru Jongdae.

"ayo..." kini Hyeri berhasil menarik lengan Joy.

.

.

.

" _Halo Kris"_ suara berat khas bangun tidur membuat Kris mendengus sebal.

"kapan kau akan bekerja?" tanya Kris langsung dengan nada kesalnya.

" _aku baru sampai Seoul tadi malam, tidak mungkin aku bekerja hari ini. Aku masih... malas_ " jawab pemuda itu, Kris menggerutu pelan mendengarnya.

"jika besok kau tidak masuk juga, aku akan memecat mu dan mengangkat Jongdae untuk menjadi kepala Koki" ancam Kris.

" _silahkan saja jika kau mau restaurant mu bangkrut"_

"aku serius" ujar Kris dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar dingin, terdengar gelak tawa dari sang lawan bicara.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Kris bingung. "apa setelah diputuskan Baekhyun kau menjadi gila?" tanya Kris lagi, tanpa dia ketahui raut wajah pemuda disebrang sana berubah murung.

"… _baiklah aku akan kembali kerja besok_ "

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengeringkan kedua tangannya yang basah dengan lap. Saat ia membalikan badannya dari bak pencucian ia berjingkat kaget saat melihat Bossnya sudah berdiri didepannya.

"aku lupa, seharusnya aku mencari pengganti posisi mu lebih dulu" ujar Kris sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"gwenchana" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kris khawatir saat melihat wajah lelah Kyungsoo, ia tahu bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini harus bekerja ekstra hari ini.

"secepatnya aku akan mencari Assisten Koki yang baru" gumam Kris, Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"kau mau pulang?" tanya Kris, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"temani aku mengobrol sebentar, bisa?" tanya Kris lagi, Kyungsoo terdiam mendengarnya, ingin menolak namun tidak bisa saat melihat wajah penuh harap dari bosnya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia hanya pasrah saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Kris, pria tinggi itu mengajaknya untuk duduk di meja pelanggan yang berada di luar.

"tunggu sebentar" ujar Kris, Kyungsoo hanya diam saat melihat bossnya yang kini kembali masuk ke dapur entah untuk apa.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Kris datang kembali sambil membawa dua botol soju dan dua gelas kecil.

'apa ia mengajak ku untuk minum' batin Kyungsoo.

"temani aku minum" ujar Kris, Kyungsoo menatap botol soju itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo amat membenci minuman itu, ia membenci hal-hal yang berbau dengan ayahnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Kris, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak meminumnya aku tidak memaksa" ujar Kris kembali sambil menuangkan minuman keras itu kegelasnya sendiri kemudian meminumnya sekali teguk.

"ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas. Kris hanya tersenyum kecut.

"orangtua ku bertengkar lagi, aku malas untuk pulang" gumamnya memberitahu dengan kepala menunduk. Kyungsoo tertegun mendengarnya, ternyata bossnya ini memiliki masalah yang sama dengannya.

"dulu..." Kris menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap wajah serius Kyungsoo sejenak ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Entah ia mendapat dorongan dari mana untuk membicarakan masalah pribadinya pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"dulu semuanya baik-baik saja, saat eomma tidak bekerja dan… semuanya menjadi kacau saat eomma mengkhianati appa" ucap Kris, ia menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecut dan kembali menunduk.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menuangkan soju kedalam gelasnya yang masih kosong, dengan sekali teguk ia menghabiskannya. Kris yang menatapnya terkekeh saat melihat raut wajah tak biasa Kyungsoo. Terlihat begitu lucu.

"aku tidak biasa minum" ujar Kyungsoo memberitahu. Namun Kris dibuat terkejut saat Kyungsoo kembali menuangkan minuman keras itu ke gelasnya sendiri kemudian meminumnya lagi.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap dalam wajah Kyungsoo mencoba memahami lebih dalam diri Kyungsoo. Kris bisa merasakan bahwa beban Kyungsoo sepertinya lebih berat dibandingkan dengannya. Namun sosok didepannya ini entah kenapa selalu terlihat tegar dibandingkan dirinya.

"sepertinya kau punya masalah yang jauh lebih berat dari ku" Kris kembali bersuara saat Kyungsoo kembali menuangkan soju kegelasnya untuk yang keempat kali. Kyungsoo menatapnya, kedua pipi gadis mungil itu sedikit merona, entah karena apa. Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kris Kyungsoo kembali meminum sojunya.

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, ia kembali mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kyungsoo hanya menatap gelas minumnya yang terisi setengah soju. Pandangan gadis mungil itu begitu sendu membuat Kris merasa sedih dan ingin rasanya menghilangkan beban yang ditanggung Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Gadis dihadapannya ini sudah menghabiskan satu botol sojunya namun sedari tadi ia belum memberitahu tentang masalahnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menuangkan minumannya untuk kesekian kalinya namun saat ia akan meneguknya tangan besar menahan pergelangan tangannya sehingga membuat ia menatap ke sipelaku. "kau mabuk" ujar Kris, Kyungsoo tertawa singkat mendengarnya tanpa mendengar ucapan Kris Kyungsoo kembali meminumnya. Kris mendengus pelan, bagaimana gadis ini bisa mengatakan tidak biasa minum tapi pada kenyataannya hampir menghabiskan dua botol sojunya.

'puk'

Kris terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri, kepala gadis mungil itu sudah terkantuk diatas meja. Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kesal ia menghela nafas pelan. "dasar bocah ini, seharusnya aku yang mabuk" gerutunya.

.

.

.

Kris mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, pada awalnya ia sendiri kebingungan karena tidak tahu alamat rumah gadis yang tengah pingsan karena mabuk ini. Untung saja ia memiliki biodata Kyungsoo sehingga ia tahu dimana alamat rumahnya.

Mobil audy putih milik Kris sampai di ujung gang sempit yang mengarah ke Flat Kyungsoo, ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan mobilnya karena badan jalan tidak muat dengan mobilnya.

Tangan Kris terulur untuk menyibak rambut halus Kyungsoo yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia tertegun saat melihat satu bekas luka di dahi Kyungsoo yang cukup besar.

"Appa~" terdengar Kyungsoo bergumam memanggil ayahnya dengan lirih, Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu, selanjutnya ia melihat setetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata Kyungsoo dan turun kepipi gembilnya secara perlahan.

"Kyungie benci Appa" racaunya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris memasuki dapur Restauran sambil memijat bahunya yang terasa pegal, ini akibat ulah Kyungsoo semalam. Saat ia masuk semua koki berbaris dan menyapanya dengan ramah. Namun terasa ada yang kurang ternyata Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini.

"dimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya, semua koki hanya menggeleng dan menatap satu sama lain.

"yasudah bersiaplah Chef Park dan satu assisten koki baru akan datang sebentar lagi, dan Jongdae beritahu aku jika Kyungsoo datang"

"nde sajangnim" ucap Chen.

"kemana anak itu?" Joy membuka suara setelah Kris berlalu dari hadapan mereka, Jongdae dan beberapa koki laki-laki lainnya hanya menggedikan bahu sedangkan Joy, Hyeri, Minah dan Cindy masih berkumpul untuk membicarakan Kyungsoo.

"apa dia sakit?" kini Hyeri membuka suara, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"kau peduli sekali dengannya" Minah memutar bola matanya malas diikuti kekehan kecil dari Joy. "yaa... seharusnya kita membantu dia kemarin, aku rasa kita sudah keterlaluan karena membiarkannya membersihkan dapur sendirian"

"aku rasa kau berlebihan, bukankah itu pekerjaan dia sebelumnya? jadi aku rasa itu sudah biasa" ujar Joy, ia meninggalkan ketiganya dan segera bersiap-siap.

Sudah lebih dari lima menit, restaurant Kris belum juga di buka. Kris tidak akan membukanya sebelum Chanyeol datang hari ini.

"hah..." Cindy menghela nafas, ia memakan blubery yang terletak di meja sambil duduk. Ia menopang dagunya sambil mengamati Joy yang tengah mamakai bedak dengan asyiknya.

"percuma saja kau berdandan, Chef tidak akan tertarik padamu" gumam Cindy, Joy menatapnya dengan tajam "kau lihat saja, aku berani bertaruh dalam waktu satu bulan aku akan mendapatkan Chef"

Cindy terkekeh mendengarnya "jika tidak?"

"aku akan memberikan mu tiga juta won" ujar Joy, Cindy tertarik mendengarnya. "call" putus Cindy sambil tersenyum, Joy memutar bola matanya malas melihatnya "dan jika aku menang aku ingin kau sedikit memberi pelajaran pada anak baru itu"

"nugu?"

"tsk kau ini... tentu saja Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

Kris menyuruh karyawan barunya untuk menunggunya sejenak di luar, sementara itu ia kini tengah berhadapan dengan pemuda bertubuh tak kalah jangkung darinya.

"ayolah Kris aku hanya terlambat lima menit" ucap Chanyeol, dia duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja kerja bossnya.

"kau mengurangi pemasukan ku" gerutu Kris, Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"jika kau memperpanjang masalah ini, kau akan semakin kehilangan uang mu" ucap Chanyeol. Benar juga, pikir Kris. Kris segera berdiri dan tanpa sepatah katapun ia keluar dan pergi menuju dapur diikuti Chanyeol yang hampir tertawa dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menikmati sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat, ia benar-benar lupa dengan kejadian semalam. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah Kris yang menahannya agar tidak minum lagi.

"eomma apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja?"

"sebaiknya kau istarahat saja dulu, boss mu pasti mengerti" ujar eommanya.

"Boss mu itu sangat tampan dan menurut eomma dia juga baik, eomma harap dia tertarik dengan anak eomma" ujar ibunya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"jangan terlalu berharap eomma, itu tidak mungkin" tukas Kyungsoo tak suka.

.

.

.

Chanyoel duduk dikursi yang menghadap kebeberapa koki yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Pandanganya terfokus pada Jongdae yang sibuk dengan ovennya, ia tersenyum tipis melihat cara kerja Jongdae yang menurutnya memuaskan. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya setelah itu ia memeriksa satu persatu cara kerja koki-kokinya.

"bisakah kau cepat sedikit, kau sedang masak di restaurant bukan rumah mu sendiri, kau bisa membuat pelanggan restaurant ini berkurang" Minah membeku mendengar ucapan kepala Chefnya.

"kau tahu bahan masakan menentukan cita rasa bukan?" kali ini Cindy yang tengah mencuci beberapa sayuran menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"lalu kenapa kau memilih sayur-sayur layu ini eoh?" Chanyeol setengah membentak.

'haisss apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat aku pergi'

"saya akan menggantinya Chef" ucap Cindy gugup dengan cepat ia berlari untuk mengambil bahan masakan yang berada diruang pendingin, namun lantai yang sepertinya licin karena minyak membuatnya terpeleset dan membuat Joy yang tengah memegang pengggorengan berisikan udang yang tercelup di panasnya minyak membuatnya ikut terjatuh diatas lantai. Keduanya memekik dengan keras diikuti suara pekikan Joy yang kesakitan terkena panci penggorengan yang masih panas.

"sakit..." isak Joy, Chanyeol segera memapahnya dan memberinya pertolongan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki dapur restaurant Kris dengan terburu-buru, pagi ini ia datang terlambat lagi. Saat ia datang koki-kokinya sudah sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Sebelum ia memeriksa satu persatu koki-kokinya ia melihat menu yang dipesan terlebih dulu, ada sekitar tujuh porsi pesanan utama. Dengan lantang ia membacanya.

Cindy datang membawa makanan yang sudah siap, koki wanita cantik itu pun sudah menggarnishnya lebih dulu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membunyikan loncengnya tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita datang mengambilnya.

"kerja bagus" puji Chanyeol, Cindy tersenyum mendengarnya.

Memutuskan untuk kembali memeriksa cara kerja koki-kokinya, Chanyeol mulai berjalan perlahan. Memeriksa diawali dengan Minah yang sedang menumis sesuatu, dilanjutkan Hyeri yang tengah merebus pasta dan selanjutnya Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang koki wanita yang tengah menggoreng kentang.

"tangan mu sudah sembuh?"

.

.

"tangan mu sudah sembuh?" Kyungsoo membalikan badannya dengan cepat, ia begitu terkejut saat wajahnya menambruk sesuatu yang keras saat dia berbalik.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang berada dibelakangnya tadi, tenggorokannya tercekat saat melihat pemuda tinggi didepannya. Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali pikir Kyungsoo. Refleks Kyungsoo memundurkan posisi tubuhnya, namun sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya untuk maju.

"awas" pekik Chanyeol.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat cipratan minyak panas kini sudah berhamburan kesekitar tepian meja. Tangan kekar Chanyeol masih setia melingkari pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangannya yang memegang pundak pemuda tinggi didepannya setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ttarawa." ucap Chanyeol terdengar dingin, semua koki yang menyaksikan keduanya hanya termangu dan Hyeri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dipergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, ia mengajak gadis itu untuk menghadap Kris.

"ada apa Chan?" tanya Kris bingung, Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo kemudian memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terhalang oleh tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Kyungsoo...?" gumam Kris pelan, ia kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"apa Kyungsoo berbuat kesalahan?" tanya Kris, Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dingin.

"jika kau meminta untukku agar memecatnya aku rasa aku tidak bisa" ucap Kris.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memecatnya, kau belum memperkenalkannya padaku. Dan bagaimana bisa kau memperkerjakan koki baru tanpa melewati tes ku lebih dulu?"

"aku rasa kau paham posisi ku Chan" ujar Kris datar.

"yah..terserah kau saja"

Brak

Kyungsoo terkejut saat pintu ruang kerja Kris berdentam keras karena Chanyeol.

"dasar anak itu..." gerutu Kris, pemuda tinggi itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meluruskan wajah Kyungsoo yang sempat menunduk agar menatapnya.

"jangan takut sebenarnya dia pria baik" ucap Kris, kedua tanganya mengelus bahu Kyungsoo memberi ketenangan.

"kebetulan kau disini, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu"

Kyungsoo melihat Kris kini berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci.

"ponsel baru untuk mu, nomerku ada di nomor satu" ujar Kris memberitahu. Kyungsoo ragu menerimanya, namun Kris memaksanya agar menerimanya.

"akan kupotong gajimu untuk biaya ponsel ini" Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya dengan cepat, menatap Kris dengan mata terbelalak.

"jika seperti itu aku tidak mau" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba menyerahkan kembali. Kris tertawa melihatnya, "aku bercanda" ucapnya sambil mengusak poni Kyungsoo.

"gumawo..." ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Halo halo Chansoo shipper, aku bawa cerita baru untuk kalain. Semoga suka, iseng sebenernya bikin nih ff. Ide-ide absurd menjamur dikepala dan butuh untuk di basmi. Kkkk.

Selain Kaisoo aku ngeship Chansoo juga tapi lebih ke brothership sebenernya, ngeliat moment Chansoo beda bgt sama moment Kaisoo. Moment Chansoo tuh lebih banyak bikin aku ketawa, terkadang sweet abis malah. Aku seneng bgt sama karakter Chanyeol disini, 'Chef Park' mau banget deh nanti kalau punya suami seoarng Chef seganteng Chanyeol. *amin.

Apa ada yang mau lanjut? Thankyou udah mampir. And last don't forget to riview guys, kasih masukan dan kritikannya tapi yang mendukung yah…..

Gumawo….

*chu


	2. Chapter 2

Author : 12154kaisoo

Genre : Hurt comfort, romance.

Rated : T

Cast : Do Kyungsoo ( yeoja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Length : Chaptered

Support cast : Kris, Baekhyun, Jongdae , etc (GS For UKE)

 **Kitchen Romance**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2016**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap** **2**

Selama perjalanan dari flat menuju restauran Kris, Kyungsoo terus dengan segala pemikirannya. Untuk apa status pekerjaannya naik, namun pada kenyataanya profesi yang ia lakukan sama dengan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan ketika ia mengingat kejadian kemarin. 'koki yang tak dianggap' Kyungsoo membatin.

Kyungsoo sampai di tempatnya bekerja, saat ia sampai di dapur ia melihat Kris yang tengah berbincang dengan Jongdae, setelah menyapanya lebih dulu kemudian dia pergi bersiap-siap.

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai di lokernya, ia melihat Hyeri dan beberapa koki lainya sedang bersiap-siap. Kyungsoo menyapa Hyeri ramah, Hyeri pun menyambutnya dengan baik sementara koki-koki lainnya seolah tak melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Begitu banyak pelanggan hari ini, kyungsoo yang notabene adalah 'koki baru' ia hanya bisa menunggu koki-koki yang lain memerintahkannya dan sesekali ia akan membantu Hyeri.

Sambil lalu ia juga memandang kepala kokinya yang hari ini turun tangan untuk menangani menu pesanan, Kyungsoo memutuskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang terlihat serius memasak saat Minah memergokinya.

Minah menarik sudut bibirnya, melihat Kyungsoo sekilas lalu beralih ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk melakukan _Blanching._

'sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik' gadis itu membatin, sudut bibirnya semakin tertarik lebar kala ia melihat Joy.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 2.15 Pm

Kyungsoo dan Hyeri kini sedang berdiri di depan lokernya masing-masing, waktu istrirahat yang diberikan Boss mereka hanyalah dua puluh menit.

"Kyung, kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk?" Hyeri bertanya setelah menaruh ponselnya kedalam loker, ia menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini memunggunginya. Letak loker mereka bersebrangan.

"ah..itu, aku demam" balas Kyungsoo seadanya, Hyeri mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat serius dengan sesuatu.

"kau punya ponsel?" Kyungsoo refleks menjauhkan badannya ketika mendengar nada setengah memekik Hyeri.

"kau baru membelinya?" tanya Hyeri kembali, "aniya" balas Kyungsoo.

"lalu? Sebelumnya kau bilang kau tidak punya ponsel"

"ini..ini..pemberian Boss" jawab Kyungsoo.

Hyeri membulatkan matanya "B..bagaiamana bisa?" tanyanya gagap.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Hyeri, ponsel yang berada ditangannya itu berbunyi singkat.

From: Kris Oppa

' _ **bisa ke ruangan ku, kita makan siang bersama'**_

Hyeri memicingkan matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang kini masih terpaku pada layar ponsel.

"dari siapa?" tanya Hyeri penuh selidik, namun dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo menyembunyikan ponselnya kebelakang punggungnya. Gadis itu terlalu reflek.

"b..bukan dari siapa-siapa" balasnya gugup, bahkan ia tidak sanggup menatap mata Hyeri langsung.

"coba aku lihat"

"jangan…"

"baiklah aku tidak akan melihat pesan itu dari siapa Kyungsoo. Tapi apa aku boleh menyimpan nomorku diponsel mu?" Kyungsoo terlihat ragu untuk memberikan ponselnya ketangan Hyeri yang terulur.

Mempercayai perkataan Hyeri akhirnya Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya, ia tersenyum ketka Hyeri tersenyum untuknya, dan baru saja Hyeri beberapa detik memasukan nomernya ponsel Kyungsoo kini berdering.

 _ **Kris Oppa Calling**_

Hyeri memandang Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kata-kata itu sulit untuk keluar.

"daebak…" gumam Hyeri akhirnya, setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya ia menyerahakan ponsel Kyungsoo yang terus berdering.

"angkatlah…" Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya ketika mendengar nada menggoda Hyeri.

.

Kitchen Romance

.

Setelah mengetuk dan mendapatkan izin untuk masuk kemudian Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Kris yang kini sudah menunggunya.

"Kyungsoo duduklah, kita makan bersama"

Kyungsoo cukup ragu menerima tawaran Kris terlebih lagi dengan adanya kehadiran Chanyeol. Kepala Chef dengan wajah sedingin gletser dikutub juga sikap yang trempamentnya.

Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan Kris tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Seperti pisau _santoku_ yang selalu berada ditangannya saja, batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya memakan sedikit makanannya, kepalanya terus menunduk dan sesekali ia hanya akan mengangguk atau bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan Kris.

Akhirnya acara makan siang itu selesai, Kyungsoo pamit undur diri setelahnya.

"kau membuatnya takut Chan, kau tidak lihat sedari tadi dia terus menunduk."

"oh aku rasa dia malu menampilkan mukanya dihadapanku"

Kris menautkan alisnya, "katakan padaku, apa sebelumnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Yah, dia wanita aneh yang aku temui sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu di Busan. Akhh kesal sekali rasanya, dia menghancurkan kameraku waktu itu"

"menghancurkan kameramu?"

"begitulah" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengulum sebutir anggur, ia memicingkan matanya menatap Kris heran. "Kau" tunjuknya membuat Kris sedikit tersentak.

"apa kau menyukainya?" tuduh Chanyeol, dan Kris hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar, mengusap peluh keringatnya dengan sapu tangan kemudian dia menyenderkan punggungnya di loker. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa menit tadi saat ia bekerja di dapur dengan rekan-rekannya. Ia menatap lengannya yang kini mendapat luka bakar akibat Minah. Saat ia sedang mencuci beberapa peralatan masak, Minah datang dan menaruh wajan penggorengan yang masih panas dengan kasar ke bak pencucian sampai mengenai lengan kanannya. Kyungsoo hanya menahan rasa sakit dengan menginggit bibir bawahnya saja tadi. Bukankah sudah menjadi resikonya? Jadi ini wajar. Fikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan membalikan badannya menghadap loker ketika mendengar teman-teman satu pekerjaannya datang.

"Minah-ah, kapan Joy akan kembali bekerja? Apa luka bakarnya sangat parah?" itu suara milik Cindy, gadis itu berjalan di belakang Minah.

"molla…" balas Minah cuek, gadis itu berdecih ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

"hei Koki baru"

Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu sedang apa.

"YAK! KYUNGSOO~"

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya cepat, ia menundukan kepalanya sambil mencengkram sapu tangan.

Kyunsgoo ingin memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Minah berjalan mendekat padanya, namun loker dibelakangnya membuatnya tak bisa menghindar. Lagi pula kenapa ia harus menghindar, tapi melihat raut wajah Minah Kyungsoo merasa ada akan hal yang tidak baik menimpa dirinya.

"Arghh…" kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan ketika kepalanya menghantam loker serta rahangnya yang saat ini dicengkram begitu erat.

"lepas Minah…ini sakit…" erang Kyungsoo kembali, Minah tersenyum singkat mendengarnya. Masih dengan tatapan muaknya ia kembali mengeratkan cengkraman di rahang Kyungsoo. "ini baru permulaan, jika aku melihatmu dekat dengan Sajangnim lagi, kau akan merasakan lebih dari ini" desis gadis itu kembali ia menghentakan kepala Kyungsoo ke loker kemudian melepaskannya kasar.

"Kyungsoo-ya gwenchana?"

Hyeri datang menghampiri, sedari tadi gadis itu hanya berdiam diri melihat Kyungsoo yang tak bisa melawan ketiga orang dihadapannya. Hyeri juga harus menerima tatapan tajam yang Minah layangkan padanya sebelum wanita dengan wajah setan itu keluar ruangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum, Hyeri menyentuh pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya aku sarankan padamu, jauhi Sajangnim mulai sekarang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, pelanggan restauran pun mulai berkurang. Satu persatu dari mereka yang tersisa di Restaruant milik Kris keluar setelah menghabiskan hidangan dari Chef-chef yang sudah bekerja keras.

Di dapur Chanyeol sedang mengelap pisau miliknya, terlihat juga Kyungsoo dan satu assisten koki kini sedang membersihkan peralatan dapur. Sedangkan Minah dan Joy sedang mengecek barang-barang didalam ruang pendingin.

"Chef"

Joy mendekati Chanyeol, ia sedikit bergidik melihat Chanyeol begitu fokus dengan pisaunya.

"Semuanya sudah di cek, dan ini daftar bahan-bahan yang habis"

Chanyeol menaruh pisau miliknya, ia mengambil kertas yang tertempel pada clipboard.

"hmm, mulai sekarang Untuk urusan bahan masakan biar saja Kyungsoo yang mengurusnya"

Kyungsoo mengehentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mencuci, ia menghadap Chanyeol dan Joy.

Minah sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bertugas mengurus bahan-bahan masakan itu tidak mudah. Kau harus datang subuh-subuh sekali untuk menunggu truk yang membawa semua bahan datang.

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan memberi tahu Jongdae lebih dulu" ujar Joy sambil tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

Selama ini yang bertugas mengatur semua bahan masakan memang Jongdae, terkadang ia dan Chanyeol langsung terjun ke pasar untuk membeli bahan masakan. Atau sesekali Kris yang langsung turun tangan.

Joy kembali kedapur, tak lama Jongdae muncul di belakangnya.

"benarkah ada yang menggantikanku?" ia bertanya dengan begitu semangat, lebih tepatnya merasa tak percaya.

"Chef, siapa yang menggantikan tugasku?" tanya Jongdae, Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didada. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, dengan kedua mata menatap punggung sempit milik Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya mencuci peralatan memasak setelah kepergian Joy.

"Chef Do"

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya, melihat Chanyeol, Minah, Joy, dan Jongdae yang kini juga memandangnya.

Kyungsoo membersihkan tangannya lebih dulu, setelah itu ia menghampiri Koki-koki yang kini menantinya. Jongdae terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa penggantinya adalah Kyungsoo.

"nde Chef" gadis itu menjawab Chanyeol.

"Chef, kenapa Kyungsoo?"

"berikan kuncinya"

Jongdae menyerahkan kunci itu ketangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit bingung, dan Chanyeol segera membuka suara tanpa melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"mulai sekarang Chef Do yang bertugas untuk mengurus bahan-bahan, dan kau Jongdae beritahu pada dia apa saja yang harus ia lakukan nanti"

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol, saat ini ia merasa bahwa tugas yang diberikan padanya akan terasa berat. Chanyeol beralih memandang Kyungsoo sejenak, setelahnya ia kelluar dari dapur di susul Minah dan Joy. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya bisa memasang wajah tak nyaman pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang kerja Kris. Pemuda itu membuka pengikat kepalanya dan menaruhnya di Sofa.

"aku menunjuk koki kesayanganmu untuk menggantikan Jongdae"

"mwo?"

"kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"kenapa kau tidak menunjuk koki laki-laki saja?"

"apa bedanya dengan perempuan eoh? Lagi pula tugas ini tidak terlalu sulit"

"tunjuk koki lain saja, aku keberatan"

"ayolah Kris lagi pula tugas ini tidak berat"

"tidak berat untukmu, tapi untuk Kyungsoo aku tahu itu akan berat baginya"

"ternyata dugaanku tak salah, kau punya perasaan khusus padanya ternyata"

"berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya kasihan padanya"

Kris keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini sedang merenungi perkataan Kris.

…..

Kyungsoo terus memikirkan perkataan Jongdae. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik semua bahan-bahan yang tersedia ternyata Jongdae yang lebih banyak berperan. Ia mengira Kris lah yang mengurus mengenai hal ini. setelah di pikir-pikir Kyungsoo rasa tugas ini tidak terlalu berat. Bangun dini hari dan harus sampai di restaurant sebelum truk pembawa bahan-bahan datang, Kyungsoo rasa itu mudah.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk pulang" suara milik Taehyun terdengar, dia adalah Assisten koki yang baru kemarin.

"sudahlah lagi pula aku rasa ini pekerjaanku juga, kau juga tahu seharian ini aku hanya melihat koki-koki lain memasak sementara aku hanya diam melihat"

" benar, tapi sebenarnya… apa kau bisa memasak?"

"aku tidak tahu, tapi Kris dan eommaku mengatakan bahwa masakanku enak"

"kau pernah memasak untuk sajangnim?"

"nde wae?"

"aku tak percaya, oh ya…aku dengar-dengar kau sedang dekat dengannya yah?"

"dekat, hanya sebatas teman"

"begitu yah?"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, keduanya reflek membalikan badan untuk menghadap ke siapa yang datang.

Kris mendatangi dapur untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, sejenak ia harus menghela napas pelan ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu asik dengan pekerjaanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo dan Taehyun membalikan badannya,

"nde, eoh Sajangnim"

Kyungsoo dan Taehyun saling menatap sejenak. "aku rasa satu assiten dapur masih terasa kurang yah?"

"kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"s..saya, pekerjaan Taehyun begitu banyak. Kasihan jika dia mengerjakannya sendiri"

"kau tahu itu urusannya sendiri, seharusnya kau pulang bukan membantunya. Kalian sudah punya tugas masing-masing"

"tapi"

"Ttarawa…"

Kyungsoo melihat Taehyun sejenak, ia merasa bersalah pada pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"pergilah, jangan membuatnya semakin marah"

Kyungsoo mengikuti Kris menjauh dari dapur, saat ini ia sedang berada di depan pintu ruang ganti.

"aku sengaja mencari assisten baru agar kau tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan itu lagi, tapi kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

"aku hanya membantunya"

"membantu katamu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan tatapan sulit di artikan "lalu apa yang harus aku kerjakan selain pekerjaan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, lalu ia menundukan kepalanya.

"kau memberiku jabatan sebagai koki, tapi itu percuma aku tak bisa melakukan peranku sebagai koki"

Kris melihat Kyungsoo mengusap air mata di sebelah pipinya. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, jadi tolong biarkan aku bekerja sesuai keahlianku"

Kris hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, "Jangan mengasihaniku" lanjut gadis itu lagi. Kris memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"aku menjadikan mu koki, bukan atas dasar kasihan Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo masih menundukan kepalanya dalam, tak ingin menatap Kris.

"benarkah? Jadi bisakah anda memperlakukan saya seperti koki-koki yang lain?" Kyungsoo meluruskan wajahnya, menatap tepat kedua mata Kris.

Kris kembali diam mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo memandang gadis itu begitu intens.

"kau sudah aku anggap sebagai teman, Kyungsoo-ya" Kris berkata serius. Kyungsoo tersenyum "terimakasih sudah mau berteman denganku, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Boss ku saja"

"apa yang kau katakan Kyung?"

"aku mohon, biarkan aku bekerja dengan tenang disini. Aku tidak perduli kau memberiku jabatan apapun, tapi biarkan aku tetap bekerja disini"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Sekarang ikut aku."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika Kris mengobati luka bakar yang terdapat di lengan kanannya.

"kau menggantikan tugas Jongdae?" Kris bertanya tanpa menghentikan telunjuknya yang sedang memeberikan salep di permukaan kulit Kyungsoo.

"eum"

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"maksud Oppa?"

"eoh, kau tidak marah lagi" Kris mengdongak sejenak, Kyungsoo mengernyit

"aku tidak mengerti" ucapnya.

"kau memanggil ku Oppa, kau membuatku serba salah tadi"

"suasana hatiku sedang buruk, maafkan aku"

"mulai sekarang, katakan saja padaku jika kau dalam kesulitan"

"kau akan membantuku?"

"heum"

"tapi kenapa?"

'ketika aku melihat mu pertama kali, aku merasa aku harus melindungimu' –Kris.

"Cha sudah selesai" Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia menaruh salep itu di meja lalu mengusak kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"ganti bajumu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" katanya sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"…"

"cepatlah, kau ingin membuat eomma mu khawatir?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak lama setelahnya ia keluar ruangan. Pergi menuju lokernya. Suasana restaurant begitu sepi hanya ada suara ribut dari keran air. teman-teman satu pekerjaannya sudah terlebih dulu pulang terkecuali Taehyun yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada Taehyun sekarang, tapi apa boleh buat ia juga tidak mau membuat Kris marah lagi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik terdengar memekakan telinga di sebuah Nigt club. Suasana ruangan itu hanya di terangi penerangan yang minim. Tak hanya penerangan ruangan itu saja yang minim, busana-busana yang dipakai beberapa wanita dalam ruangan itu saja terlihat begitu minim. Tubuh proposional dengan ukuruan tinggi bervariasi itu meliuk-liuk mengikuti musik yang mengalun keras.

Dari balik bilik-bilik ruangan VIP terkadang terdengar desahan yang bisa saja membangkitkan gairah. Namun tidak untuk salah satu bilik yang kini dihuni oleh Chanyeol, pemuda itu meneguk minuman untuk gelas yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah lris meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruang kerja milik Bossnya itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi, bermain sebentar tak ada salahnya. Chanyeol masih terlihat belum terpengaruh oleh minuman dengan kemampuan membuat orang bisa melayangnya itu.

Dua wanita yang menemaninya minum kini memasang wajah bodoh di hadapannya. Ia hanya terdiam seolah tak memperdulikan kehadiran keduanya.

"Chef, kau begitu tampan" ujar Joy, walaupun kedua mata itu terlihat sayu tapi tapi jelas sekali mata itu memancarkan binar-binar kebahagiaan.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Joy. Ia mengerang kecil, seharusnya ia tidak menyetujui ajakan kedua anak buah dihadapannya ini.

"Joyie-ah, lihatlah dia tersenyum padamu hehe…hik kenapa aku lebih tertarik saat dia marah hik" kini giliran Minah yang tersenyum-senyum bodoh seperto orang gila. Rambut wanita itu terlihat berantakan, bahkan dressnya saja sudah terlihat kusut.

Chanyeol menepis telunjuk Minah, ia memandang keduanya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan ketika kedua gadis dihadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tanpa diduga ketika Chanyeol baru meraih botol untuk menuangkannya kedalam gelas, lengannya sudah di tarik lebih dulu oleh Joy.

"Chef, aku merasa gerah"

"Yaa…" Chanyeol menepis tangan Joy, tak perduli bahwa tangan itu masih belum sembuh dari lukanya.

"aku akan menghubungi orangtua kalian, aku pergi sekarang"

"kau mau kemana, kita belum selesai. Chef temani aku~" suara Joy kembali terdengar, bahkan wanita itu merengek.

Bruk

Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat Minah sudah tak sadarkan diri di bawah sofa.

'astaga' ia mengerang dalam hati. Ia kembali melihat Joy, dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol begitu terkesiap saat Joy mendorongnya ke Sofa, wanita itu menindihnya sambil menyeusupkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya. Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan Joy ketika wanita itu menciumi lehernya.

Bruk

"AWW….appo…" Joy mengeluh, Chanyeol memandang muak keduanya. ia meraih jaket yang tersampir di lengan sofa, memakainya lantas keluar dari ruang bersekat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris turun dari mobil di ikuti Kyungsoo tak lama kemudian. Kris berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo "Ayo aku akan mengantarkan mu sampai depan rumah"

"tidak perlu, Oppa pulang saja. ini sudah malam"

"tidak aku ingin memastikanmu masuk rumah dengan selamat"

Kyungsoo mengerang "Astaga, aku sudah besar. Lagi pula lingkungan disini aman"

"jangan banyak bicara" tukas Kris, ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo namun ponselnya yang berderding membuatnya melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo kembali.

"Yeobseyo, ada apa Chan?"

" _mobilku mogok, bisa kau jemput aku?"_

"kau dimana?"

" _aku di sekitar Club dekat restauranmu"_

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Pip

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mulai melangakh, Kris menyusulnya berjalan.

"kau tidak bertanya siapa yang menelponku?"

"untuk apa?"

"bukankah biasanya orang seperti itu?"

"…"

"tentu kau tahu siapa yang menelponku bukan"

"manusia tinggi bertelinga lebar"

Kris tertawa keras mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. astaga ia melihat Kyungsoo baru saja menggerutu.

"aku dengar dari Chanyeol, kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

"heum, waktu itu saat aku masih tinggal di Busan"

"bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

"aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kameranya, salahkan dia saja kenapa dia tidak mengalungkan tali kameranya"

"tapi katanya itu salahmu juga, karena berlari dan tidak melihatnya"

"itu karena—"

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, hampir saja ia menceritakan tentang kehiduapan pribadinya yang kelam.

"itu karena?"

"Oppa, sudah sampai. lain kali akan ku ceritakan" jawab Kyungsoo, gadis itu teresenyum manis. Mau tak mau Kris membalas senyuman manis itu, setelah ia mengusak poni halus Kyungsoo ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk masuk.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Kris menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol turun dari mobil Kris, lalu menghadap kembali ke arah pintu mobil Kris, Kris menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"bolehkah aku datang sedikit siang besok? Kau tahu mobilku sekarang ada di bengkel" Tanya Chaneyol.

"tidak datang selamanya pun tidak masalah untukku, masih banyak koki-koki yang hebat diluar sana" Kris berkata dengan sengit.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kris, "ya sudah, apa kau tidak mau bertemu eommaku?"

"lain kali saja, baiklah aku pulang"

"ya sudah.. hati-hati"

TIND TIND

Bunyi klakson mobil Kris terdengar, pemuda tak kalah tinggi itu membawa mobilnya melaju pergi meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium wangi tubuhnya, ia merasa tak yakin bahwa ia akan selamat saat ia masuk kedalam rumah nanti. Tapi ia sudah terlanjut berada di depan rumah.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya yang berwarna putih, ia tersenyum saat melihat ibunya kini sedang duduk di Sofa sambil membaca majalahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kamarnya, setelah berkata bahwa ia pulang. Namun ia harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika ibunya berjalan menghadangnya.

Chanyeol menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dan juga menghindar saat ibunya kini tengah mengendus-ngendus seperti anjing milik tetangganya.

"Kau habis dari Club?" suara eommanya terdengar melengking, Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya teramat lebar. Ia membenarkan topinya.

"hanya sebentar" jawabnya begitu manis. Ibunya mendesis, dengan tatapan mautnya. wanita paruh baya itu memukul pantat anaknya menggunakan majalah ditangannya.

"Kau minum alkohol, dan apa yang telah kau lakukan eoh?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa leher Chanyeol yang terlihat beberapa Kissmark.

"kau gagal menikah, bukan berarti kau bisa membebaskan keperjakaanmu begitu saja Park Chanyeol"

"astaga eomma, aku hanya minum sedikit"

"lalu apa ini? Semenjak kau bergaul dengan Kris kau menjadi seperti ini."

"Eomma~ kenapa membawa-bawa temanku? Eomma salah paham, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Percayalah…"

"hanya untuk kali ini, tapi jika eomma melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. eomma tidak akan tinggal diam"

"baiklah, dan sekarang aku ingin tidur eomma ku yang cantik"

"ya sudah tidur sana…"

Chanyeol mendekati ibunya lalu mencium keningnya lebih dulu, pemuda itu tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya tersenyum.

"Eomma, kulit eomma sudah terasa keriput saja"

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL"

Sebelum menerima pukulan maut sang ibu, Chanyeol bergegas masuk kamar dengan tawanya. Sementara ibunya kini sibuk memegang-megang wajahanya.

"Astaga, benarkah aku sudah keriput? Padahal aku belum memiliki Cucu. Oh tuhan segeralah kirimkan buah hati untuk puteriku juga jodoh untuk puteraku"

Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaiannya, Chanyeol duduk di ranjang di temani gitar yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Salah satu hobinya bemain gitar, terkadang diapun menciptakan lagu hitung-hitung mengisi waktu yang kadang terasa bosan. Petikan demi petikan terdengar, lama semakin lama getaran dari beberapa senar itu menghasilkan sebuah melodi yang terdengar indah. Namun pemuda itu menghentikan pergerakannya, lagu ini. Love song, hanya mengingatkannya pada mantan kekasihnya dulu. Ia tersenyum kecut, kenapa ia harus memainkan lagu itu?

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" gumamnya, mood untuk bermain gitarnya hilang begitu saja, di gantikan dengan rasa sesak didadanya saat mengingat kenanganan-kenangan manis yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan gadisnya dulu.

"Boghosipo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"nado boghosipo"

Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada yang terdengar manja sekarang, saat ini gadis itu sedang bicara dengan sahabatnya melalui ponsel,

" _bagaimana keadaamu, oh ya eommamu juga bagaimana?"_

"aku baik, eomma juga baik. Kau sendiri? Dan kau sedang apa sekarang?"

" _aku baik Kyungie-ah, kau sudah melupakan kebiasaanku eoh? Apa lagi memangnya selain membaca novel"_

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ah ya, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu. Rusa yang gemar dengan dunia khayal"

" _kau sendiri sedang apa?"_

"aku baru saja selesai mandi, pekerjaanku sekarang benar-benar menguras tenaga"

" _kau harus menjaga kesehatamu Kyungie"_

"nde eomma"

" _yaaa aku bukan eommamu"_

"Luhanie, sudah malam, aku mengantuk sekali. Sudah dulu yah…"

" _baiklah, jalja Kyungie"_

"jalja Luhanie…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap dua update, makasih untuk review kemarin. Aku kira Cuma bakal ada satu sampai sepuluh doang yang respond. Awalnya aku emang udah kepikiran bikin cerita Chansoo yang kaya begini, terlebih lagi pas munculnya drama OH MY GOST disitu kayaknya dunia memasak seru bgt dan makin bikin aku terinspirasi. Maaf chap ini belum ada moment Chansoonya, tunggu tgl mainnya aja.

THANKS TO

 **Channie27|sayakanoicinoe|whenKmeetK|dokyungle aL|SehGyu|park28sooyah|WKCS-hyun|zakurafrezee|Nayeolpcy27|Kaisooship|kaisoomin|anaknya chansoo|kyle|cute|nuperlan|megajewels2312|Socy-Nim|KyeoptaVenus12|alexa|Sehun wife|NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha|mdsdohksoo|squishypenguins|**

 **Mind to review, sorry for typos.**

 **Deep bow, flying kiss**

 **Bye ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitchen Romance**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2016**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap** **3**

Lonceng berpendar di dapur besar restauran milik Kris, tak lama kemudian pelayan datang untuk mengambil hidangan-hidangan yang kini siap untuk disajikan di meja pelanggan.

Pekerja dengan seragam yang sama terlihat begitu serius pada tugasnya masing-masing, terkecuali pemuda dengan seragam Chef berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan rapih, Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu kini kembali memperhatikan satu persatu cara kerja koki-kokinya, sampai pada akhirnya kedua mata bulatnya itu terpaku pada tubuh mungil yang kini terliat bergerak kesana kemari ketika koki-koki lain membutuhkan perannya. Tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis pemikiran bodohnya kali ini, tapi kedua matanya tak bisa menahan untuk berpaling dari sosok itu.

Kyungsoo harus berhati-hati menggerakan kakinya ketika beberapa koki memanggil namanya secara bergantian. Terkadang Kyungsoo harus dibuat bingung saat namanya dipanggil secara bersamaan. Hari ini Kyungsoo merasa terheran-heran oleh Minah dan Joy yang terkadang sering sekali memerintahnya.

Akhirnya untuk sekitar dua menit Kyungsoo bisa mengatur napasnya dengan tenang, Kyungsoo melihat ke beberapa koki yang kini terlihat begitu serius dengan wajan mereka masing-masing. Akh iri rasanya, batin Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil memainkan sodet kayu ditangan, kedua matanya kini terlihat fokus pada sang Sous Chef (Chef yang bertanggung jawab pada resep-resep)—Jongdae. Sesaat ia terpukau melihat Jongdae, namun kini ia teringat sang executive Chef, secara defenisif tubuh itu berputar mencari keberadaan orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan, dan pada detik itu juga ia berdiri mematung di tempat ketika orang yang ia cari itu kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan salah satu alis terangkat jangan lupakan bagaimana bahasa tubuh itu terlihat begitu angkuh. Mata mereka betemu, lalu Kyungsoo mengakhiri kontak matanya, dengan gugup Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya, kembali pada pekerjaannya namun ia sendiri bingung hingga tanpa ia sadari kini ia bergerak dengan begitu kikuk seperti orang bodoh.

Jarum pendek Jam dinding semakin merapat pada waktu istirahat, namun Kyungsoo harus merelakan sedikit waktunya untuk membantu Taehyun yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor. Jika di pikir-pikir, hal yang dilakukan Taehyun sekarang pun merupakan bagian dari tugasnya. Kyungsoo sadar diri, tidak mungkin 'kan ia menerima gaji buta? Itulah pikir Kyungsoo. lagi pula Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan pada Kris untuk membiarkannya bekerja sesuai keahliannya. Yaitu Pekerja kasar.

 **...oOo…**

Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang kerja milik Kris, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang berwarna merah marun. Laki-laki itu mencari-cari keberadaan Kris, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian Kris muncul dari balik pintu.

"sebaiknya kau keluar aku mau makan siang dengan Kyungsoo" ujar pemuda itu, Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sosok Kyungsoo kini terlihat dibelakang Kris ketika Kris sudah berjalan masuk lebih dalam.

"oh ya, sebaiknya begitu" Jawab Chanyeol, ia berdiri dengan membuat hentakan yang terdengar keras pada lantai, membuat Kyungsoo memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"lain kali jangan hanya mengajaknya makan siang disini Kris" ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu. Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, selanjutnya ia mendapati Kris yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia" ujar pemuda itu mengambil posisi untuk duduk, lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sampai pada akhirnya Kris membuka suara untuk mengawali perbincangan mereka.

"Kau masih membantu Taehyun?" Kris bertanya disela-sela menikmati bulgoginya. Kyungsoo menatap Kris, "heum" jawabnya. "memangnya selain melakukan itu, apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan Oppa?"

"aku rasa memang aku terlalu cepat memberimu pekerjaan baru ini, tapi aku tahu kau memiliki bakat Kyungsoo-ya" kata Kris serius, namun Kyungsoo hanya diam dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"aku akan memberimu waktu selama dua minggu untuk menyajikan makanan di depan Chanyeol"

"mwo?"

"wae?"

"lebih baik aku menjadi Assisten dapur saja"

" Apa kau betah berurusan dengan semua piring-piring kotor itu? Apa kau tidak mau menjadi koki?"

"tapi Oppa, oppa tahu aku tidak berpengalaman"

"justru itu aku memberimu kesempatan, aku akan mengajarimu selama dua minggu kedepan" Kyungsoo menatap Kris. Kedua bola mata yang meredup itu kini perlahan berubah berbinar-binar.

"jeongmal?"

Kris terkekeh melihat wajah berseri-seri Kyungsoo, "heum, rasanya aku juga sudah lama tak memasak. Aku merindukanya"

Kyungsoo masih betah memandang Kris yang terlihat begitu lahap, sedari tadi tangan gadis bermata bulat itu terus menusuk-nusuk sumpit pada nasi dalam mangkuknya.

"Tapi Oppa, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sebelumnya bisa memasak"

"dulu aku senang memasak tapi aku berhenti setelah—"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Kris menggantung ucapannya.

Kris menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk, selera makannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Sorot mata pemuda itu kini terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya, terlihat lebih kelam tidak seperti biasanya. Kris tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Jangan meragukan ku, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan posisimu sesungguhnya nanti" ucap Pria itu sambil mengusak poni Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kris mengubah arah pembincaraan. Tapi Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Kris sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu darinya, sama yang seperti Kyungsoo lakukan saat Kris mengantarnya pulang malam itu. Dan Kyungsoo cukup tahu bahwa Kris masih belum siap memberitahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya kepadanya. Sama dengan dirinya.

"Oppa habiskan makananmu" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya, Kris terlihat ragu namun tak lama setelahnya ia kembali meraih sumpitnya. Memakan semua makanan dengan kepala menunduk, beursaha keras menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

… **oOo…**

Kali ini Chanyeol harus merelakan makan siangnya berakhir di ruang staff, sedari tadi ia hanya berdiam tanpa tertarik untuk terlarut dalam obrolan anak-anak buahnya. Moodnya sekarang ini sedang buruk. Pemuda itu menancabkan garpunya pada daging salmon dengan keras. Yang benar saja? pikirnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kris lebih memilih untuk mendekati gadis itu dibanding koki-koki wanita yang ada disini. Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol merasa kurang setuju.

"Jongdae-ya" suara berat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak terdengar kini menginterupsi makan siang yang berlangsung sedikit ramai itu. Semua orang disana melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chef"

"kau sudah memberitahu Chef Do tentang tugas barunya bukan?"

"nde, saya sudah memberitahunya"

"geure, dan aku butuh satu koki untuk menemaninya"

"mwo?"

"ya Chef, kenapa begitu. Dulu Sous Chef melakukannya sendiri"

Suara Minah terdengar memprotes, Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datarnya tanpa menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan membalas perkataan Minah.

"baiklah Minah yang akan menemaninya"

Final Chanyeol, ia mendorong kursi kebelakang kemudian berdiri.

"Lima menit lagi bersiap-siap, jangan lupa kenakan atribut kalian dengan lengkap" ujar Chanyeol kemudian pemuda itu berlalu menyisakan anak-anak buahnya yang kini mulai mencicit heboh.

"daebak, semenjak kedatangan Kyungsoo aku merasa dapur kita semakin terasa berbeda"

Joy menatap Cindy malas, ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu untuk segera bersiap-siap. "Joyie, tunggu aku" teriak Minah, lalu gadis itupun menyusul Joy.

Hyeri kembali menyelesaiakan makan siangnya, benar apa kata Cindy semenjak kedatangan Kyungsoo suasana dapur kini terasa berbeda.

Joy masuk kedalam ruang staff, ia berjalan menghampiri lokernya, mengambil bedak dan memakainya sambil bercemin pada kaca yang menempel pada pintu lokernya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam saat mendengar Minah datang sambil menggerutu.

"kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya, arghh kesal sekali. Sebenarnya siapa dia, dan kenapa pula Sajangnim begitu dekat dengannya?"

Minah membuka lokernya dan kembali menutupnya dengan gerakan kesal, Joy yang mendengar debuman keras itu pun sedikit berteriak pada Minah.

"aku belum pernah melihat mu sekesal ini" ujar Joy akhirnya,

"Oh terimakasih, apa kau tak mengerti aku sekarang? Aku begitu kesal kenapa aku di beri tugas untuk menemani Kyungsoo sekarang, kau tahu sendiri aku begitu membencinya. Dan kenapa pula gadis bodoh itu bisa begitu dekat dengan Boss kita"

"mungkin Dia lebih menarik dibanding dirimu"

"oh ya, terimakasih. Itu artinya kau juga sama tak menariknya denganku?"

"KAU"

"Diamlah, kau semakin membuat moodku buruk saja" gumam Minah akhirnya, gadis itu menyenderkan punggunya pada Loker. Joy tersenyum sekilas melihatnya.

"kemana otak kejammu, kau mendapat kesempatan untuk berdua dengannya dan kenapa kau tak mengerjainya saja sekalian?" kata Joy, Minah menoleh padanya. Wanita itu hanya memandang Joy dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

… **oOo...**

Jam kerja Kyungsoo sudah habis, sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang. Seperti malam sebelumnya, Kris kembali mengantarnya untuk pulang. Untuk hari ini Kyungsoo merasa lega karena Minah sama sekali tak memiliki celah untuk menganggunya. Setelah Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya, ia kembali meneliti penampilannya dari bahwah hingga atas, ia tersadar bahwa mungkin saja rambutnya kini berantakan. Dengan pelan ia melepas karet pengikat rambutnya, setelah merapikannya helaian rambutnya dengan jemarinya ia kembali mengikat rambutnya, kali ini Kyungsoo harus kembali menahan sedikit rasa sakit dari luka-luka di jemari tangannya. Kyungsoo mengikat rambutnya dengan pelan, namun hal itu membuat ikat rambutnya terjatuh. Kyungsoo berbalik untuk mencari ikat rambutnya, namun kaki kanannya tak sengaja menendang pengikat rambutnya hingga benda kecil itu masuk ke celah sempit loker yang berada dibawah.

Kyungsoo menyematkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga, ia meruntuki kejadian kecil ini, tak lama tangan kanannya terulur untuk merogoh karet rambutnya namun sayang pergelangan tangannya membuatnya tak bisa mencapai benda yang ia inginkan itu. Kyungsoo mengerang, apa boleh buat. Mau tak mau ia harus menggerai rambutnya.

Kyungsoo setengah berlari ke arah ruang Kris, ia tidak ingin membuat Kris menunggunya. Saat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang Kris, ternyata Kris tak seorang diri, disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang kini sedang memainkan ponsel sambil duduk di sofa.

"eoh sudah?" Kris berseru, Chanyeol menegakan punggungnya sejenak ia melihat Kyungsoo lalu berdiri.

"ayolah, nunaku sudah menungguku"Ujar Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Apa pemuda ini akan satu mobil dengannya?

"kajja" Kris menghampir Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan kecil itu. Keduanya berjalan keluar restaurant.

Chanyeol menunggu Kris mengunci pintu Restaurant lebih dulu, ia menyandarkan punggunngya pada pintu mobil sambil memandang keduanya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak malas saat Kris dan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mobil.

"Kau duduk dibelakang" ujar Kris. tanpa menjawabnya Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang. Chanyeol mendungus kecil saat melihat Kris membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

Baru sekitar lima menit mobil Kris melaju, pemuda itu harus menepikan mobilnya sejenak karena ada panggilan masuk kali ini.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Paman?"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah penuh pertanyaannya pada Kris. Kris mengakhri percapakannya, pemuda itu menolek ke belakang. Kyungsoo pun melihat ke arah Chanyeol, wajah pemuda itu sama menunjukan raut penasarannya pada Kris.

"setelah aku mengantarmu ke bengkel, tolong kau antar Kyungsoo sampai rumahnya"

"mwo?" Chanyeol terkejut, Kyungsoo pun tak kalah terkejut mendengarnya.

"aku ada urusan" ujar pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol serius. Chanyeol mengerti arti dibalik kalimat itu, dan ia hanya bisa diam tidak mungkin juga ia menolak permintaan sahabatnya.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol turun dari mobil kris, Kris kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kedua manusia yang kini saling berdiam diri itu.

"ayo, aku harus mengambil mobilku dulu" akhirnya suara berat Chanyeol terdengar pertama kali.

"aku pulang sendiri saja" jawab Kyungsoo, gadis itu kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Chanyeol terlihat kesal, namun ia hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat kepergian Kyungsoo.

"baiklah pulang sendiri saja sana" Chanyeol berteriak, saat punggung kecil itu mulai terlihat menjauh.

"haishh, padaku dia bersikap seperti itu" dengus Chanyeol, ujung sepatunya mendengang sedikit aspal jalan.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya pelan, kedua matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok gadis yang menurutnya keras kepala. Tak jauh dari arahnya ia melihat sosok mungil kini sedang berjalan di Trotoar ia segera menghentikan mobilnya. Lantas ia turun dari mobil untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terpaku pada sosok di hadapannya, ia mencoba mengabaikannya sambil mengambil langkah kembali. "kau tahu pacarmu menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu, jadi cepatlah naik" ucap Chanyeol begitu datar syarat akan nada malas, Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya dengan datar. Pacar? Kris? pacarnya? Lelaki ini selalu saja mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Menyebalkan sekali.

Tanpa mengkhiraukannya Kyungsoo kembali berjalan, namun tangan kanannya lebih dulu di tarik oleh pemuda itu.

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali" dengus Chanyeol, pemuda itu sedikit menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan ke arah mobil namun Kyungsoo masih bergeming.

"…jual mahal sekali kau"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertegun, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang sedikit berpendar. Tidak tahukah bahwa perkataan pemuda itu tadi terdengar sedikit kasar?

Chanyeol memutuskan kontak matanya, untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari sosok yang sama dan hal itu membuat hatinya menciut.

"baiklah jika kau ingin pulang sendiri" Chanyeol melepas tangan itu, ia berbalik dan melangkah kembali menuju mobilnya menyalakanya lalu melajukannya.

"seharusnya kau tak usah menghampirinya park" pemuda itu menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mendekati mobil, ia tak melihat bahwa gadis dibelakangnya kini mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Tes

Satu tetes bening itu meluncur membasahi pipi gembilnya, kedua tangannya bergetar. Ia menangis bukan sepenuhnya karena pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkannya, lebih tepatnya ia menangis karena teringat memori-memori mengerikan yang dilakukan sang ayah kepadanya. Ketika diumurmu yang baru menginjak usia remaja, saat kau mulai menyukai lawan jenismu, diumurmu yang seharusnya masih mendapat sebuah perhatian dan nasihat, namun yang Kyungsoo dapatkan saat itu hanyalah berupa makian dan kekerasan fisik yang dilakukan ayahnya padanya. Setiap hari Kyungsoo harus mencari-cari alasan mengenai luka-luka ditubuhnya saat teman-teman atau guru-guru bertanya padanya. Hingga saat ini Kyungsoo merasa semua laki-laki semua sama saja. yah tak ada bedanya. Tak berperasaan.

… **oOo…**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, ia melepas topinya lalu melemparnya ke lantai dengan kesal. Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Ia mengerang, gelar laki-laki tak berperasaan pantas di sematkan pada dirinya saat ini. Meninggalkan perempuan seorang diri di tengah jalan, itu untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melakukan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika melihat kedua mata bulat itu, hatinya selalu terenyuh dan merasa tak tega melihatnya. Tatapan penuh luka itu begitu tersirat, tapi Chanyeol selalu menepisnya agar tak jatuh lebih dalam.

Tok tok tok

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah daun pintu.

"Chanyeol-ah kau sudah makan nak?"

"Sudah eomma, aku ingin tidur sekarang" seerunya dari dalam.

Nyonya Park mengernyitkan dahinya, begitu juga puterinya yang kini berdiri di seblahnya—Park Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol satu-satunya. Sore tadi wanita itu menyempatkan untuk pulang dari rumah mertuanya untuk sekedar menerima permintaan Chanyeol yang ingin bertemu dengannya katanya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat saat ini, adik yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu kini mengabaikannya.

"Ya sudah eomma, biarkan dia beristirahat dulu" Yura akhirnya membawa ibunya pergi menjauhi kamar Chanyeol.

…oOo…

4.00 AM KST

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar jam alarm yang terletak di nakas kini menjerit-jerit begitu keras menjalankan tugasnya untuk membuat orang yang mengaturnya segera terbangun. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali. Rasa hangat dari selimut sungguh membuatnya tak ingin beranjak, namun ia tahu bahwa pekerjaannya kali ini mengharuskannya untuk meninggalkan kasur sekarang juga.

Sekitar lima belas menit Kyungsoo bersiap-siap, saat ini ia sudah siap untuk berangkat. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya kini masih tertidur. Wajar saja karena ini masih sekitar jam empat pagi. Kyungsoo menulis sesuatu pada kertas, setelah ia selesai menulis pesan untuk ibunya ia menaruh kertas itu di dekat bantal yang tengah dipakai ibunya. Ia tersenyum melihat ibunya yang begitu lelap, ia membenarkan selimut ibunya terlebih dulu sebelum keluar kamar.

"Aku berangkat eomma" gumamnya.

Untung saja letak restauran Kris tak begitu jauh dari Flat kecilnya, Kyungsoo berjalan di keheningan suasana pagi yang terasa begitu dingin. Langkah kaki kecil itu semakin melaju dengan cepat ketika udara semakin terasa. Sesaat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya pada jalan trotoar yang ia lewati semalam. "dasar arogan"dengus Kyungsoo pelan, moodnya mendadak berubah kala ia teringat bahwa hari ini dan seterusnya ia akan selalu berhadapan dengan manusia bertelinga lebar itu.

Ketika Kyungsoo tiba di Restauran Kris, Kyungsoo melihat ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir. Mungkin saja itu milik Minah, pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdo'a dalam hati semoga Minah tak melakukan apa-apa padanya nanti. Lagi-lagi ini semua karena Chanyeol, pikir Kyungsoo. Kenapa di antara sekian koki yang ada, Chanyeol harus menyuruh Minah yang menemaninya. Aah laki-laki itu selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

Kyungsoo tak perlu menggunakan kunci restauran yang berada didalam tasnya saat ini, karena pintu sudah dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Ia langsung pergi menuju dapur. Sesampainya disana ia tak mendapati sosok Minah melainkan sosok Chanyeol yang kini sibuk melihat kertas yang tertempel pada clipboard.

"kau sudah datang, buka pintu belakang sebentar lagi truknya datang" ujar pria itu tanpa menoleh padanya. Benar-benar tak sopan pikir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung menuju pintu belakang setelah menaruh tas kecilnya pada meja pantry. Kaki kecilnya melewati gudang yang menyimpan beberapa barang yang mungkin saja masih bisa digunakan atau tidak, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli. Lantas ia membuka gembok yang mengunci penghalang yang menjadi sekat ruangan. Ia berhasil membukanya lalu ia menariknya ke atas, sedikit demi sedikit penutup yang terbuat dari material keras itu terangkat diikuti bunyinya yang terdengar cukup nyaring.

Kyungsoo mendesah, penutup itu belum sepenuhnya terangkat. Kyungsoo melompat-lompat, ujung jari-jari lentiknya mencoba mendorong, namun usahanya hanya berbuah sedikit. Ia mengerang kecil, lagi-lagi tinggi tubuhnya membuatnya merasa bermasalah.

Disebrang sana Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu lalu membantunya mengangkat penutup itu. Tak menunggu sampai sepuluh detik penutup itu kini sudah terangkat merapat sempurna. "apa tidak ada kursi disekitar sini?" tanya pria itu.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya ketika melihat Chanyeol memamerkan dertan giginya yang terlihat rapih. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menuju dapur. Tak memperdulikan kehadiran sang kepala Chef, dan di kepalanya kini hanya ada satu pertanyaan. Kenapa malah Chanyeol yang menemaninya sekarang, kenapa bukan Minah. Atau mungkin Chanyeol pun sebelumnya selalu melakukan hal ini? ah itu lebih dari satu pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing itu semua, ia melihat Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dapur dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk kembali ke pintu belakang setelah mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya, ia mendudukan dirinya di lantai sambil bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu. Jujur saja ia masih mengantuk, mungkin tidur sejenak tidak masalah. lagi pula Truknya belum datang.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menghampiri pintu belakang dapur, terdiam saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai terlihat terkantuk-kantuk pada dinding. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggunya pada salah satu daun pintu baja yang tak tertutup, mengamati bagaimana gadis itu kini mencari-cari posisi nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tidur di tempat seperti ini?" gumam Chanyeol, ia berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini tindakan bodoh yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan, tidak seharusnya ia menyentuh poni gadis itu. Tapi wajah cantik dan juga manis itu terlihat begitu menggoda ketika sedang tertidur. Wajah itu pun terlihat begitu polos. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia belum pernah merasa sedamai ini ketika melihat wanita tertidur, tapi saat melihat kerutan di kening gadis itu Chanyeol terdiam. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajah itu dan mengelus dahinya dengan pelan. Tak sampai beberapa detik perlakuannya tadi berhasil membuat gadis itu kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melepaskan jacketnya, ia menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tak merasa kedinginan. Lega sekali rasanya melihat gadis ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ketika ia melihatnya datang tadi. Sungguh, gadis ini berhasil membuatnya tak bisa tidur ketika dia sampai rumah setelah meninggalkannya seorang diri di jalan. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol memuai, tergoda melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu lelap. Sepertinya tidur sebentar tak masalah, toh truk akan datang sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Perihal tadi sebenarnya Chanyeol membohongi Kyungsoo, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat suasana canggung terjadi diantara mereka.

Chanyeol memposikan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo, ikut meluruskan kedua kaki panjangnya dan mulai menyelami mimpi singkatnya.

Puk

Chanyeol menoleh dan terdiam melihat kepala gadis itu kini sudah bersandar di bahunya, Chanyeol menyentuh kepala itu ia menggerakan bahunya pelan agar gadis itu mendapat posisi ternyaman. Perlahan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. Entahlah semua anggota tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja, melawan perintah otak dan lebih memilih berpihak pada kata hati. Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan hidungnya pada kepala itu, tanpa ia sadari ia begitu tergoda pada wangi apel yang menguar dari helaian rambut halus itu.

… **oOo…**

Minah tahu bahwa mobil yang terparkir di depan Restauran adalah mobil milik Chanyeol, mobil Audi RS8 berwarna hitam yang jarang pemuda itu pakai. Tak menunggu lama Minah segera masuk, memikirkan kemungkinan Kyungsoo berada didalam bersama Chanyeol pun membuatnya sedikit kesal. Setibanya Minah di dapur, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, lantas nalurinya menuntunnya melangkah menuju pintu belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, namun saat ia melihat ke arah kanan ia terkejut melihat dua orang yang kini terlihat begitu lelap. Minah mendengus kecil, ia mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya. Mengambil satu gambar dan ia segera mengirimkannya pada seseorang, siapa lagi jika bukan Joy. Minah tersenyum setelah pesan gambarnya terkirim, mungkin saja Joy sudah menunjukan wajah menyeramkannya di ujung sana.

'sepertinya bukan aku saja yang merasa terganggu kali ini'—Minah membatin. ia mendecih melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu nyaman tertidur di bahu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

An: Aku rasa alurnya memang terasa lambat, penjabaran karakter Kyungsoopun sepertinya belum bisa tersampaikan. So, aku butuh saran/ kritikan untuk kedepannya. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meriview kemarin. Di tunggu tanggapan selanjutnya.

balasan untuk review chap 2.

 **dojyungie aL: sudah di lanjut, thanks for review.**

 **babyniz 137: maaf gak bisa update kilat. thanks for riview.**

 **zakurafrezee: pembuliannya chap kemarin itu masih biasa, tunggu di chap selanjutnya. *smirk**

 **andiasli99: untuk drama pasta, aku kurang tahu plot ceritanya. kalau gak salah pemainnya, ceweknya itu yang di master of sun kan? kalau sama yah mungkin bisa dikatakan kebetulan.**

 **kaisoomin: sudah dilanjut, maaf kalau moment chansoonya agak kurang ngefeel.**

 **park28sooyah: moment chansoonya sudah ada, yah maaf kalau kurang ngena. untuk pertanyaan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo apa pernah kenal? jawabannya enggak. mereka hanya pernah ketemua gara-gara kejadian gak disengaja waktu itu, chap pertama sudah jelas kan?**

 **nuperlan: duh maaf yah, habisnya aku langsung kepikiran Kris di ff ini. 'overall daebak' tapi aku ngerasa 2 chap kemarin masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **whenKmeetK: Sudah di next, thanks sudah baca :)**

 **NopwillineKaisoo: nungguin banget moment kaisoo? *pikirkeras, mungkin salah ketik ya, aduh jiwa kaisoo shippernya hard bgt. tapi sebelumnya sudah tahukan bahwa mainpairnya Chansoo dan gak ada Kaisoo disini? oke moment Chansoonya udah aku munculin walaupun terasa absurd. ini sudah dilanjut, dan terimakasih kembali~**

 **alexa: sudah di next, thanks for review**

 **WKCS-hyun : sudah dilanjut, thanks Chansoo shipper.**

 **suchen moment : kasihan yah? nanti uri Kyungie bakal bahagia kok. tunggu aja. thanks for riview.**

 **SehGyu: sudah di lanjut, thanks for review.**

 **See you next time, bye.. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitchen Romance**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2016**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap** **4**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap pukul sembilan pagi Restauran Kris akan dibuka dan ditutup pada jam sepuluh malam. Tak jarang pula sang pemilik akan menutup Restauran continental ini sesuai keinginannya sendiri.

Restaurant ini cukup besar, letaknya pun strategis. Banyak orang-orang yang berdatangan di setiap jam makan siang dan kebanyakan adalah pegawai dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar di sekitar gedung Restauran Kris. Menu makanan A La carte pun terkadang membuat beberapa orang asing datang berkunjung untuk menikmati cita rasa dari masakan hasil olahan seorang Park Chanyeol yang namanya sudah tersohor di dunia kuliner. Sifat dingin dan arogan pemuda itu pun sudah terkenal sampai restaurant-restauran tetangga, jangan tanyakan mereka tahu dari mana. Dari mana lagi jika bukan dari Chef-chef yang mendapat nasib malang. Pemecatan yang dilakukan oleh Park Chanyeol. 'kau tak pantas berada satu dapur denganku' kata-kata itu mungkin masih terngiang di telinga para koki yang pernah Chanyeol pecat.

Kehidupan kota Seoul yang begitu keras membuat setiap orang semakin kuat untuk menunjukan bahwa dirinyalah yang terbaik. Sama hal nya yang tengah dilakukan oleh Park Chanyeol, dia tidak akan membiarkan satu pelanggannya berpaling dari restauran yang sudah ia tangani selama hampir empat tahun ini. Memilih koki-koki terbaikpun sudah menjadi tugas utamanya. Pemuda itu begitu mengutamakan Kebersihan didalam dapurnya. Kerapihan dan kedisiplinan begitu melekat pada diri Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak akan menolerir satu kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan anak buahnya. Seperti pagi ini, sebelum anak-anak buahnya siap bekerja ia terlebih dulu memeriksa mereka satu persatu, dimulai dari penampilan, kebersihan dan hal lainnya.

Kesembilan koki itu berbaris dengan rapih, barisan dimulai dari Sang sous chef—Jongdae, Myungsoo, Ken, diikuti Joy, minah, Cindy, Hyeri, Kyungsoo dan terakhir Taehyun. Chanyeol berjalan memeriksa mereka satu persatu, meneliti dari bawah hingga atas tak lupa dengan kuku-kuku mereka. Helaan napas lega terdengar dari koki-koki yang telah lulus dari pemeriksaan sang executive chef, sampai pada akhirnya pemuda itu berdiam diri didepan salah satu koki wanita.

"Semakin kesini, aku perhatikan wajahmu semakin cantik saja Chef Joy"

Perkataan itu entah pujian atau bisa saja menyimpan makna lain didalamnya, yang pasti semua orang disana memandang Chanyeol dengan takut. Joy hanya diam melihat wajah Chanyeol, tak sampai beberapa detik Chanyeol mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya membuat Joy mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Beberapa koki laki-laki bersorak sorai. Secara live mereka menyaksikan seorang executive Chef menggoda anak buahnya. Pagi-pagi sudah di suguhi adegan seperti sebuah adegan dalam drama saja.

Joy terlihat dengan kedua pipi mulai memerahnya namun tak lama kemudian ekspresi tersipu malu itu menguap kala suara dingin Chanyeol terdengar.

"Tak perlu berpenampilan berlebihan di dapurku, kau bukan sedang mengencani pacarmu di dapur ini"

Hanya kalimat itu yang ditujukan pada Joy, selanjutnya Chanyeol kembali memeriksa koki-koki yang tersisa. Joy terlihat begitu kesal, ia memasang tatapan tajamnya saat beberapa koki laki-laki terlihat ada yang tersenyum-senyum bahkan ada yang berpura-pura seolah tak memperhatikannya.

'sialan' umpat gadis itu dalam hati.

semua koki masih berbaris, Chanyeol kembali berhenti sejenak didepan Kyungsoo. laki-laki itu mengangkat pelan kedua telapak tangan mungil menggunakan tongkat kecilnya. "apa tidak ada plester di rumahmu?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya. Ia kembali menurunkan kedua tangannya saat Chanyeol sudah tak berdiri didepannya lagi. Pemeriksaan kecil itu selesai, semuanya terdiam untuk mendengar intruksi Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Chef Hyeri, kali ini kau ku tugaskan untuk menangani dessert" Ucap Chanyeol, Minah yang sebelumnya bertugas untuk menangani dessert terlihat tak setuju. belum sempat ia membuka mulut Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menyelanya.

"Berhati-hatilah saat bekerja, aku tidak mau kejadian-kejadian seperti waktu itu terulang lagi dan Sous Chef,"

"Ya Chef"

"aku akan pergi keluar sebentar, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab sampai aku kembali nanti"

"siap Chef"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lantas pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

… **oOo…**

Ruangan itu terasa begitu sunyi, suara yang berasal dari Elektro Cardio Graph terdengar mendominasi ruang rawat bernomor 118 itu. Disana terlihat Kris sedang menatap ayahnya yang sedang terbaring lemah, ayahnya kembali jatuh sakit padahal baru dua hari kemarin ayahnya sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan dirawat di rumah saja. Namun Dokter telah mendiagnosa bahwa kondisi kesehatan ayahnya semakin memburuk.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang berhasil dibuka terdengar, Kris tersenyum melihat Chanyeol kini datang sambil membawa satu bingkisan yang Kris sudah yakini pasti isinya adalah makanan. "Kenapa kau datang kemari, lalu bagaimana Restauranku eoh?"

"Bajingan, dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih saja memikirkan Restauranmu itu"

Chanyeol menghampiri Kris, lalu menaruh bungkusan itu di atas meja rumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Chanyeol serius tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Tuan Wu.

"Kata dokter keadaanya semakin memburuk" jawab Kris sendu.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, ia masih betah memandang Tuan Wu yang terpejam. Saat melihat Tuan Wu yang terbujur lemah seperti ini ia selalu teringat akan mendiang ayahnya. Kecelakaan mobil, mengharuskannya untuk merelakan kepergian ayahnya padahal saat itu Chanyeol baru saja selesai diwisuda. Chanyeol menoleh pada Kris yang terlihat sedih, sebenarnya Kris jauh lebih beruntung dibanding dirinya, ya walau pada kenyataannya kedua orangtua Kris kini telah berpisah. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir kehidupan keluarga mereka berdua memang tak terasa sempurna. Tapi mereka saling melengkapi, Kris dan Chanyeol sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, saling berbagi suka maupun duka. Jika bukan karena memasak mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bersahabat seperti sekarang ini.

"Makanlah dulu," Chanyeol mengambil makanan yang dibelinya, Kris menerimanya. Pemuda itu mengernyit saat melihat logo pada plastik berwarna putih itu. "Aku membelinya di rerstauran Choi, jadi cobalah aku ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapanmu"

"Kau pasti susah payah membelinya" kekeh Kris, ia pun membuka plastik itu.

"tidak aku menyuruh orang lain untuk membelinya" jawab Chanyeol, memang benar ia menyuruh orang untuk membelikannya.

"Tcih dasar," Kris mendengus. Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya "ya sudah cepatlah makan," titahnya sedikit kesal. Kris memakannya, sementara Chanyeol memainkan ponsel sambil sesekali memperhatikan Kris. Melihat Kris yang begitu lahap, Chanyeol mulai merasa sedikit geram. 'apakah sebegitu enaknya?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Jika jawabannya ia, tentu saja dia tidak akan menerimanya. "Kau mengantar Kyungsoo sampai rumahnya 'kan?"

Rasa kesal Chanyeol tergantikan, pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Kris menghentikan kunyahannya lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan intimidasinya "jangan bilang kau—"

"Dia yang tidak mau aku antar, dia begitu keras kepala. Jadi ya AWW"

"Dasar bodoh, ia pasti tidak mau ikut denganmu karena sikap burukmu itu"

"sikap buruk apa? kenapa kau menyalahkanku, lagipula kenapa aku harus memakasanya"

"haishh, dasar" Kris benar-benar kesal, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol dan kembali pada makanannya.

"kau tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja" Ujar Chanyeol akhirnya.

"tentu saja, dan jika dia kenapa-napa aku akan menghabisimu" desisnya kembali, Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan tak lama kekesalannya kembali berlanjut ketika melihat Kris kembali memakan makannya dengan lahap.

"YA APA SEENAK ITU?"

Plak

"sshh..sakit"

"kenapa kau berteriak, ini rumah sakit bodoh" umpat Kris, Kris benar-benar tak tahan dengan sikap lain Chanyeol, yang menurutnya terkadang idiot seperti saat ini, lihatnya pemuda bertelinga lebar itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus-ngelus tangannya yang baru saja ia hajar sekarang ini.

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa makanan ini lebih enak daripada makananmu, kau tenang saja ini masih biasa-biasa saja. Wajar aku memakannya karena sekarang aku sedang lapar" sulut Kris tersungut-sungut, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

Seperti inilah bagaimana keseharian mereka, terkadang mereka terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing atau terkadang mereka terlihat seperti sepasang adik kakak yang saling menyayangi.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo menarik-narik kantung hitam yang berisi sampah ke luar restauran, saat sampai disana ia meletakannya dibeberapa kantung yang sudah ada. Baru saja Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya, ia begitu terkejut saat tubuhnya kini sudah terhempas kebelakang akibat dorongan yang datang tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri namun kedua orang dihadapannya kembali mendorongnya keras, Kyungsoo memandang kedua orang didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa Minah dan Joy terlihat begitu kesal padanya.

Plak plak

Tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri dan kanan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memandang Minah dengan mata berairnya. Rasa perih terasa di sudut bibirnya sekarang ini.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa eoh? kenapa kau begitu dekat dengan Kris? dan apa sebelumnya kau sudah mengenal Chef park?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "a..aku, AWW sakit Minah lepaskan…" Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan dengan wajah mendongak saat tangan Minah menjambaknya keras, Kyungsoo memandang Joy. wanita cantik itu hanya menyeringai. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis, ketika menahan rasa sakit pada kulit kepalanya. "Hebat sekali kau, baru bekerja beberapa minggu kau sudah bisa menarik perhatian Boss disini" ucap Minah, Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Minah mencoba melepaskan namun tangan wanita itu semakin menyengkramnya dengan kuat "aku dengar kau mendapat ponsel darinya juga, heol memangnnya seberapa miskinnya kau ini" Minah menghempaskan kepala Kyungsoo, hingga wanita itu kembali berbaring diatas kantung sampah yang isinya kini sudah berhamburan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, Chef Do. aku tidak akan main-main dengan ucapanku sendiri" ujar Minah sambil tersenyum miring, wanita itu menendang kaki Kyungsoo sekali sebelum pergi. Sepertinya wanita itu begitu kesal, terlihat bagaimana kedua tangan itu masih mengepal saat berjalan kembali kedalam. Kyungsoo masih menangis, Joy pun masih berdiri memandangnya dengan kepala miring sambil tersenyum remeh. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun wanita itu pergi begitu saja, setelah menendang satu plastik kantung sampah. Tak mengkhiraukan Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan di atas tumpukan sampah.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih kedalam dapur, tulang keringnya masih terasa sakit dan mungkin saja kulitnya sudah membiru. Sekarang ini sudah Jam istirahat, saat semua koki sedang sibuk makan Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menghampiri lokernya, ia harus merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang terlihat kacau. Kyungsoo membuka lokernya, lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya. Terdapat satu notifikasi berupa pesan dari Kris.

From: Kris Oppa

' **maaf aku tidak masuk hari ini, jangan lupa makan siang, oh ya mulai besok aku akan mulai mengajarimu memasak jadi datanglah pagi-pagi'**

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap layar ponselnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sampai sejauh ini Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan Kris, tapi sisi hati lainnya mengatakan bahwa keputusan untuk berada dekat dengan Kris adalah keputusan yang salah. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, air matanya kembali meluncur. Kenapa tuhan menggariskan takdirnya seperti ini, apakah ia tidak pantas untuk mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang laki-laki?

… **oO|KitchenRomance|Oo..**

Chanyeol kembali ke Restauran saat istirahat makan siang, ketika ia masuk kedapur koki-kokinya terlihat sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak hadir disana, yaitu Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, namun keberadaan gadis itu kini memang tidak ada. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerja Kris, jalan untuk menuju ruang Kris memang harus melewati ruang bagian Staff. Chanyeol sedikit penasaran mungkin saja Kyungsoo berada didalam sana. Dan dugaanya benar, ternyata gadis itu berada disana. Pintu ruang staff saat ini dalam keadaan terbuka, dengan jelas Chanyeol bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri didepan lokernya, tanpa alasan yang jelas ia tersenyum namun selanjutnya Chanyeol terdiam saat menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menangis. 'kenapa dihadapanku kau selalu terlihat seperti ini?' batin Chanyeol, ia menundukan kepalanya beberapa lama, terlarut dalam isakan kecil Kyungsoo, tak lama isakan itupun tak terdengar lagi ia kembali meluruskan wajahnya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ini. Tatapan Chanyeol yang semulanya merasa simpati kini berubah dengan kedua mata membulat. Salah tingkah. Jika ia sedang makan mungkin ia akan tersedak. Astaga, sungguh ia tak sengaja melihatnya. Chanyeol segera membalikan tubuhnya, namun dengan bodohnya ia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan kedua kakinya membawanya menjauhi ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo menghadap pintu ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar sedikit ribut, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat menyadari pintu kini masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Kyungsoo reflek menutup dadanya menggunakan kaus yang baru saja ia lepaskan, astaga apakah ada yang melihatnya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo masih membola, Kyungsoo menghampiri pintu masih dengan tangan menutupi daerah pribadinya. dalam hati Kyungsoo berdoa semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatnya "Yakk Kyungsoo kau ceroboh sekali" Kyungsoo merengek, sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk dadanya. Ia terpejam, ia yakin bahwa ada orang yang melihatnya tadi. Astaga apa jadinya jika ia memergoki orang itu. Kyungsoo mendorong kepalanya pelan pada pintu. "bodoh" cicitnya pelan.

… **oOo…**

Hari ini begitu melelahkan, pelanggan tak henti-hentinya berdatangan. Namun Justru hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. Ketika ia melihat anak-anak buahnya mulai kelelahan lantas Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Ia mengambil wajan baru lalu meletakannya di atas kompor. Beruntunglah pelanggan yang akan mencicipi Appetizer sore ini. Koki-koki lainnya menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Chanyeol yang kini mulai beraksi. Jongdae tersenyum melihatnya, ia melihat ada gelagat aneh pada sang kepala Chef saat ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya~" Suara berat Chanyeol menggema, semua orang didapur sana tertegun dan menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol lalu kemudian beralih ke Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan Taehyun di washing area sana.

'Kyungsoo-ya?' batin Joy tak percaya, kemana panggilan 'Chef Do' yang selalu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol? tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo bergidik mendengar panggilan itu, begitu keras dan terdengar berat.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke cooking area, "nde chef" jawabnya menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, baru saja ia ingin bicara namun ia dibuat heran dengan koki-kokinya yang kini semuanya terdiam memandang ke arahnya.

"YAK KALIAN KENAPA BERHENTI DAN MALAH MELIHATKU BEGITU EOH?" tegur Chanyeol begitu keras membuat Kyungsoo berjengkit di tempat, bahkan Taehyun saja hampir menjatuhkan piringnya. Namun koki-koki lain sepertinya begitu terbiasa mendengar suara itu, tak membantah perintah sang kepala Chef dengan cepat mereka kembali melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

"kau lihat kertas disana?"

Kyungsoo melihat jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang mengarah ke arah tempat Jongdae, ia mengagguk. "Kau ambil kertas itu lalu bacakan dengan keras" titah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Ragu untuk melakukan, ia melihat Chanyeol lagi. "kenapa malah melihatku, apa kau tidak dengar?"

"nde chef" jawab Kyungsoo, wanita itu sedikit berlari ke arah Jongdae. Ia mengambil kertas yang tertempel pada lemari yang berada di atas cabinet, lalu kembali mendekat pada Chanyeol. Lantas suaranya terdengar, cukup keras memang dan suara itu membuat Chanyeol ingin tersenyum mendengarnya. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya tegas. "SEGERA SELESAIKAN INI SEMUA, Setelah itu kalian boleh pulang" ujar Chanyeol, semuanya kembali terdiam. Ini baru jam tujuh. Pesanan hanya tinggal beberapa lagi, pasti mereka bisa menyelesaiakannya dengan cepat. Terlihat koki laki-laki begitu semangat kembali memasak. Pulang cepat? ayolah siapa yang tidak mau. Walaupun memasak adalah hobi dari bagian hidup mereka, merekapun membutuhkan waktu untuk melakukan hal lain.

Kyungsoo pun ikut senang ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, sepulang dari sini ia akan belajar memasak dengan ibunya di rumah. Chanyeol terdiam melihat wanita dihadapannya kini hanya berdiam diri sambil memadang lantai dapur, "Kenapa kau berdiam diri disini? ambilkan aku udang dalam kulkas sekarang" titah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengangguk ia sedikit menggerutu setelah berhasil membalikan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo kembali pada Chanyeol sambil membawa udang dalam mangkuk stainlis. "tentu kau tahu kau harus mencucinya lebih dulu bukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo menumpahkan udang yang bercampur air itu ke wajah dihadapannya saat ini.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo memasukan handuk kecilnya kedalam loker dengan kesal, jam kerja sudah berakhir dua puluh menit yang lalu. Mungkin hanya tinggal ia yang tersisa di restauran sekarang. Kyungsoo sengaja mengulur waktunya tadi, padahal Hyeri mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan halus. Ketika teman-temannya itu berganti baju bersama pun Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut. Ia tidak mau bertemu Minah juga Joy. Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang staff, ia juga melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Kris.

"eoh kau sudah mau pulang" ujar Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membungkukan tubuhnya, pamit undur diri. Namun hal itu membuat Chanyeol terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri kapan ia harus bersikap baik dan tidak ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Walau bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah atasannya jadi, jika ia masih dalam lingkungan kerja tentu ia akan menghormati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyusul Kyungsoo keluar retsauran, menarik lengan itu agar tak beranjak lebih dulu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan kepala mendongak. "Terimakasih Chef, tapi saya bisa pulang sendiri" balas Kyungsoo ia mengambil langkah.

"ini perintah Kris" ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, namun wanita itu kembali berjalan, mengabaikan perkataan pemuda dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol memandang kepergian Kyungsoo, selanjutnya ia tak menduga bahwa hujan akan datang dengan tiba-tiba malam ini. Chanyeol mengerang kesal, wanita itu benar-benar keras kepala, kenapa wanita yang baru saja meninggalkannya itu lebih memilih untuk melawan hujan, akan lebih baik rasanya jika wanita itu berbalik padanya lalu memintanya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya tingkah dari beberapa wanita yang pernah Chanyeol kencani. Chanyeol menembus hujan yang turun deras, ia berlari untuk mengejar sosok Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat tangan kanannya di tarik ke belakang, "kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali" suara Chanyeol bercampur dengan suara khas hujan.

"aku tidak mau pulang denganmu" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit ketus, ia berniat berjalan kembali namun Chanyeol menariknya lagi untuk berjalan.

"asal kau tahu jika bukan karena Kris aku juga tidak mau mengantarmu"

Kyungsoo berjalan terseret-seret dibelakang Chanyeol, tangan kanannya masih saja di tarik oleh pemuda itu. "jika kau menerima tawaranku sedari tadi, pasti aku tidak akan basah kuyup begini" Chanyeol menggerutu selama berjalan menuju mobil.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada Kris kalau kau sudah mengantarkanku? dan satu lagi aku tidak memintamu untuk menembus hujan seperti ini"

"lalu apa yang kau mau?" Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau mau aku tinggal lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Jika ada yang yang menyaksikan mereka, mungkin mereka akan berasumsi bahwa ada pasangan yang tengah bertengkar dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi keduanya akan putus.

Kyungsoo bergeming, Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo "Ya kau pergi saja sana, aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Gadis itu kembali berjalan berlawanan arah tak memperdulikan intensitas hujan yang turun semakin deras, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, ia kembali berbalik menuju Kyungsoo. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menggendong bridal style tubuh kecil itu. Merasa puas ketika kedua tangan kecil itu reflek mengalung dilehernya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, YAA TURUNKAN AKU" Jerit Kyungsoo sambil mengerak-gerakan kedua kakinya, "YAA…"

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan teriakan itu, senyum puas terukir jelas diwajah tampannya. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa gadis ini bisa meneriakinya juga ternyata.

'asal kau tahu, aku ingin mengantarmu pulang bukan karena Kris.'

… **oOo…**

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan, sebelumnya ia sudah menyalakan penghangat mobil agar tak membuat tubuh mungil itu semakin kedinginan. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas melihat Kyungsoo. Sejak masuk kedalam mobil, gadis itu sedari tadi terus melihat ke arah luar jendela. tanpa mau menoleh ke arahnya. jika seperti ini bagaimana bisa dia mengantarnya pulang, ia sama sekali tidak tahu jalan ke rumah gadis bermata bulat ini.

"ini bukan arah ke rumahku" Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara saat Chanyeol mengambil arah berbeda, "oh aku tidak tahu, seharusnya kau mengatakan kemana aku harus membawa mobil ini" jawab Chanyeol acuh, Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke jalur jalan tadi, namun Chanyeol tak menurutinya.

Mobil Audi berwarna hitam itu terparkir didepan rumah yang bercat serba putih. Kyungsoo terpaksa turun ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk turun. Kyungsoo mengamati bangunan di hadapannya. Apa mungkin ini rumah pemuda arogan itu? Kyungsoo mendekap tubuhnya yang masih basah, ia melihat Chanyeol mulai membuka pintu pagar yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kau mau berdiri disini terus?"

Kyungsoo masih bergeming, kenapa pemuda itu membawanya kemari? pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya bukan? pemikiran itu langsung terbesit dikepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin mendekap tubuhnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. 'solma' Batinnya bergumam.

"Ya cepat masuk" Kyungsoo kembali melihat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Demi tuhan dia membenci setiap kalimat imperatif yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Keduanya sampai didepan pintu, "seharusnya aku tidak disini" lirih Kyungsoo, baru saja ia membalikan tubuhnya berniat pergi. Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil itu kemudian menghimpitnya didepan pintu dengan salah satu tangan menekan daun pintu "bukankah kau mau mengantarku pulang, lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" protes Kyungsoo lalu menghindari kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya kini bergerak belingsatan akibat jarak tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat.

"Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika aku sampai sakit? untuk kasus kameraku saja kau belum menggantinya" kata Chanyeol didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, "Katakan padaku, apa aku kalah menarik dari Kris?" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya, kedua matanya menatap tepat mata itu.

Apa selain arogan, sombong, dan tempramental pemuda dihadapannya ini juga memliki sifat narsis? atau mungin bisa saja pemuda didepannya ini seorang playboy.

Kegiatan saling menatap itu terhenti. Sunyinya suasana malam terpecahkan oleh pekikan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu yang menjadi sandaran Kyungsoo terbuka dan membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terjerembab.

Bruk

Park Yoora begitu terkejut saat ia baru saja membuka pintu, kejadiannya begitu cepat dan ia hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat dua orang kini sudah terjatuh dibawah kakinya. Kyungsoo meringis saat meras kesakitan di bagian kepala juga tubuhnya yang kini di tindih oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol. Tak lama ia pun bangkit setelah Chanyeol bangkit terlebih dulu dan membantunya berdiri. "Oh Chanie, aku tidak tahu kalau dibalik pintu ada orang. Eoh.. kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"nde, gwenchana" jawab Kyungsoo walau keadaan yang dirasakannya memang berkebalikan. Yoora memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Chanyeol membuka suara, "Nuna kenalkan dia Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo dia nunaku namanya Park Yoora"

Chanyeol memperkenalkan, Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya setelah memperkenalkan namanya sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga kau pasti kesakitan, maafkan aku" tutur Yoora dengan nada cemas.

"Gwenchana Nuna ini memang salahku juga" jawab Chanyeol enteng, pemuda itu masuk kedalam rumah. Kyungsoo memandang kepergiannya dengan bingung. kenapa ia ditinggalkan seperti ini.

"Ah ayo masuk, astaga bajumu basah sebaiknya kau menggantinya" tutur Yoora panik namun sikap wanita itu begitu lembut. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolaknya, dan ia pun hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya dibawa masuk lebih dalam.

Kyungsoo dituntun untuk masuk ke sebuah kamar dan sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya diruang Tv, iapun sudah memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu. Perlakuan wanita paruh baya itupun tak beda jauh dengan sikap Yoora, tapi anehnya sikap baik keduanya sepertinya tak menurun pada Chanyeol.

Yoora menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mandi, lalu ia berjalan mendekati lemari. menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba saja ibunya datang.

"Apa dia pacar baru Chanyeol?" tanya Nyonya Park heboh. Yoora tersenyum, "aku tidak tahu eomma, tapi sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi didepan pintu tadi" jawab Yoora tak kalah heboh.

"eoh apa-apa?" tanya Nyonya Park semakin penasaran.

"ishh eomma kenapa eomma begitu penasaran? akupun tidak tahu"

Nyonya Park memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Yoora hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum saat ini. "Eomma lihat dia gadis baik-baik" ujar Nyonya Park. Yoora mengangguk menyetujui ucapan ibunya.

"dan aku rasa Chanyeol memperlakuannya dengan tidak baik" jawab Yoora tersenyum. Memang adikmu memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik Park Yoora.

Tapi di pikiran Yoora sekarang ini adalah bahwa Chanyeol telah berbuat hal lebih pada wanita yang kini sedang mandi. – didepan pintu tadi mungkin saja keduanya sedang berciuman yah..mungkin—

Bisa dilihat bukan jika salah satu sifat 'mengambil kesimpulan sendiri' tidak hanya Chanyeol saja yang memiliknya. Ternyata kakaknya sama saja. -_-

"maksudmu?"

"sudahlah eomma, kenapa eomma malah bertanya padaku? jika eomma ingin tahu lebih, kenapa eomma tidak menanyakan langsung saja pada Chanyeol?"

Nyonya Park terdiam, tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun lantas ia keluar dari kamar Yoora.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo pamit undur diri untuk pulang, sebelumnya ia pun sudah menemani keluarga kecil Park makan malam lebih dulu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa hari ini akan seperti ini jadinya. Niat untuk belajar memasak di Rumah gagal begitu saja, ya lagi-lagi karena seorang Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa kesal.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar rumah, Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu didepan Chanyeol. ketika mereka sampai pintu Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya, memandang Chanyeol tak mengerti. Apa lagi maksud pemuda ini?

"Kau bilang kau akan mengantarku?!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"lihatlah, secara tak langsung sekarang kau yang memintaku untuk mengantarmu" kekeh pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendahuli Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesis kecil di tempat. Argh..Tidak seharusanya ia berurusan dengan pemuda bodoh satu ini, pikirnya.

sementara didalam rumah yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan terlihat dua wanita sedang mengamati keduanya melalui jendela, satu orang dengan senyumannya sementara yang satunya hanya mengerutkan dahinya yang sudah mulai keriput.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan bersama Chanyeol di gang sempit yang mengarah kesebuah flat, tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya, keduanya sampai didepan flat kecil Kyungsoo. "Aku masuk dulu" gumam Kyungsoo lalu membungkukkan badannya singkat. Chanyeol hanya diam melihat punggung kecil itu mulai menjauh darinya namun selanjutnya ia dibuat terkekeh karena gadis itu kembali berjalan sedikit cepat ke arahnya dengan kepala menunduk. "Jacketmu, terimakasih" ucap gadis itu singkat sambil mengulurkan Jacketnya yang sudah terlepas. Chanyeol menerimanya, dan kali ini ia harus merelakan gadis itu untuk masuk.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya, meletakan papperbag berisi pakaian kotor miliknya lalu mendudukan dirinya pada kasur yang tergelar dilantai. Di kamar ini memang dia tidak memiliki ranjang. Kyungsoo pikir ibunya sudah pulang tapi ternyata belum. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo kembali teringat suara yang kini terasa mengganggunya **'katakan padaku, apa aku kalah menarik dari Kris?'**

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya yang tergerai, apa maksudnya pria itu melayangakan pertanyaan semacam itu padanya. "tentu saja Kris jauh lebih menarik" gumam Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

An: ya ampun di Chap kemarin aku buat kesalahan, masa aku tulis Jongkook sebagai assisten dapur sementara di Chap dua aku tulis Taehyun. yeorobun jadi sebenernya assisten dapurnya itu TAEHYUN yah. Gomen. Thanks to 'Guest' btw.

Maafkan author kalau Chap ini masih banyak Typo, dan kalau ceritanya kurang jelas mari tanyakan, beri kritik sama saran juga boleh. Justru itu bakal buat aku jauh lebih baik kedepannya.

Mind To review guys, jangan hanya mampir. Sekiranya sempatkan untuk nulis di kolam riview. Karena apa? itu akan membuat penulis merasa senang, (setiap orang butuh dihargai) terlebih lagi jika orang itu sudah membuat 'anda sedikit terhibur'

So terimakasih untuk yang reiview di Chap kemarin aku mau balas lagi satu persatu.

NopwillineKaiSoo: Gpp kok, namanya juga manusia. kaya aku juga, di Chap kemarin aku juga salah tulis. tentang Kris punya masa lalu menyakitkan, kamu gak salah tebak kok nanti tunggu aja side cerita dari Kris nya yah…aku kasih moment Chansoo lagi disini, mian kalau absurd. Di chap ini gimana, apa lebih takut lagi sama Minah juga Joy? Thanks for long reviewnya. aku tunggu respond selanjutnya.

Park28sooyah: sweet moment Chansoo menyusul setelah Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya, dan menyatakannya itu kapan author sendiri gak tahu wkwkwk. sudah aku lanjut, maaf sedikit ngaret. terimkasih untuk supportnya :)

anandiasli99: plotnya mirip, ukh aku jadi penasaran kan sama drama itu. di chap ini aku juga ngeluarin sifat lain Chanyeol. Terimakasih dan ini sudah dilanjut.

whenKmeetK: Gak semua jahat ke Kyungsoo kok, disini masih ada author yang sayang banget sama Kyungsoo (apaan sih). Makasih untuk reviewnya.

squishypenguins: Unyu? terimakasih. Tunggu ini bukan untuk author yah..kkkk. *pikir keras cutenya untuk siapa nih 'mereka?' semuanya dong? untuk konflik belum bener-bener aku munculin. ikutin kedepannya aja nanti, aku juga gak mau bikin konflik yang terlalu berat. Krisnya suka sama d.o gak yah? tanya gih? tenang aja ini bakal happy ending kok. dan ini sudah dilanjut apa bisa dikatakan fast update? dan terimakasih telah menunggu (btw ini kok aku jawabnya kaya kedenger lebay yah?)

SehGyu: sudah aku lanjut, thanks untuk reviewnya.

kaisoomin: sudah di lanjut, terimakasih udang nunggu. semoga cahpnya menghibur, yah aku makin semangat nulis ff ini kok, tapi justru untuk ff utamaku belum aku lanjut, gak ada mood 'always be mine' banyak bgt ide buat cerita itu tapi susah bgt buat nuanginnya.

jihanowl7: seneng bgt dengernya, makasih. ditunggu aja yah, dan semakin keliatan kan kalau Chan mulai suka?

nuperplan: terimkasih masukannya. jujur aku kalau buat cerita emang susah buat alur yang rapih. yah kelemahan ku disitu, membuat alur dan di chap ini aku agak ragu untuk post ya kembali lagi karena masalah alur. untuk penjabaran karakter mungkin aku akan coba-coba buat dari sisi pandang Chanyeol nanti. semoga terhibur, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Guest: Iyaaa aduh, sumpah aku langsung replace chap baru pas baca koment kamu. makasih…yah…

mdsdohksoo: genrenya juga hurt comfort, jadi ada salah satu tokoh yang harus tersakiti dulu. sudah di next, di chap ini mereka udah deket kok. deket bgt malah wkwkwk. semoga terhibur….

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen name. terimakasih untuk kalian semua, tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa. kecup satu-satu, aku tunggu tanggapannya lagi. sekali lagi Terimakasih.

dan jika ada silent reader… semoga kalian terhibur.

Chap selanjutnya tergantung review dan mood.

deep bow, see you next time bye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitchen Romance**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2016**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap** **5**

Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sebegitu semangatnya pagi ini. Bahkan tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan orang itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, tak peduli jika ada orang yang melihat lalu mengolok-olokinya orang aneh atau semacamnya. Tentu saja, sekarang ini ia sedang didalam mobil. Jadi dia tidak akan takut jika ada orang yang memergokinya sedang tersenyum-senyum aneh sekarang ini.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya didepan Restoran Kris. Turun dari mobil, melajukan tungkai panjangnya memasuki Restoran. Sesaat ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya sebelum masuk. Demi apapun. Biasanya dia datang setelah semua anak buahnya datang, namun untuk pagi ini ia membuatnya, berbeda.

 **…oOo…**

Tersisa waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk Kyungsoo membereskan dapur yang terlihat berantakan. Sekitar dua jam yang lalu ia belajar memasak dengan Kris. Ya walaupun Kyungsoo harus melewatkan teknik mengiris, tapi setidaknya dia sudah belajar memasak salah satu menu favorit di Restoran ini.

"Aah selesai" Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Kyungsoo meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil memegang kain lap yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengelap Cooking area. Kris yang baru saja menaruh piring terkekeh. "Lelah eoh?" tanya pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan merasa lelah jika sudah berurusan dengan memasak Oppa" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ooh benarkah?" Kris merogoh sapu tangan yang berada disaku belakang celananya. Dengan lembut ia menyeka keringat yang berada di dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpejam dengan kepala mendongak, seulas senyum pun tersungging dibibirnya.

"Sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya.

Sebelum mereka membersihkan dapur, Kris telah mencoba hasil masakannya lebih dulu dan sedari tadi ia begitu penasaran bagaimana tanggapan pemuda itu. Kris masih mengelap keringat Kyungsoo. "Belum sempurna" Jawabnya . Kyungsoo membuka mata. Kris melihat raut wajah itu perlahan mulai murung. "Tidak terlalu buruk untuk permulaan…" lanjut Kris. Kyungsoo menatap Kris sambil menghentikan pergerakan tangan pemuda itu. "Tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya tadi" gerutu Kyungsoo, bibir gadis itu sudah maju beberapa centi. "Ayolah, kita baru memulainya, aku janji aku akan membuatmu—"

"Ekhem"

Sebuah deheman membuat keduanya terdiam. Kris dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Chanyeol berdiri disana. "Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui sekarang?" Suara berat pemuda itu terdengar.

Kris menenggelamkan sapu tangannya dibalik saku. Sementara Kyungsoo terlihat takut—sedikit takut jika Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa ia menggunakan dapur untuk belajar memasak bersama Kris. Yah walaupun pada kenyataannya dapur ini adalah milik Kris. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa takut.

"A..aku akan membantu Taehyun menyiapkan bahan-bahan dulu. Permisi"

Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya cepat lalu pergi menuju ruang penyimpanan bahan. Chanyeol memandang Kris dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Melihat Kris yang masih tak bereaksi lalu ia menggaruk alisnya. "Santailah bung, pagi-pagi begini wajahmu sudah terlihat seperti menahan kentut saja" Ujar Chanyeol iseng. namun Sang objek pembicaraan hanya memasang wajah biasa.

"Tumben kau datang lebih awal?" Kris akhirnya bicara. Chanyeol memandang sepatunya sejenak lalu kembali melihat Kris. "Tadi aku mengantar nunaku dulu, jadi rasanya tidak mungkin jika aku kembali ke rumah" jawab Chanyeol.

Memang benar, sebelum ia kemari ia lebih dulu mengantar Yoora pulang. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya begitu semangat untuk datang kemari.

Kris merasa nada bicara pemuda itu terdengar sedikit aneh, entahlah. Namun ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia mengagguk, "Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal padamu" Katanya serius. Chanyeol memandang Kris tak kalah serius. Mungkinkah?

Jadi apa benar?

Kris dan Gadis itu—

"Dari hari kehari pelanggan mulai mengeluh pada dessert kita"

Chanyeol memandang lekat Kris beberapa detik. Tak lama bahunya turun perlahan, tanpa ia sadari bahwa beberapa detik tadi ia menahan napasnya. Chanyeol mengerjap. "Baiklah aku akan melakukan evaluasi nanti" jawabnya. Kris mengangguk "Yah itu tugasmu, baiklah aku ke ruanganku dulu" Ujar Kris, sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

 **…oOo…**

Memang ketika Kyungsoo datang ke restoran Kris, Kyungsoo belum memakai seragamnya. Saat memasak dengan Kris pun Kyungsoo hanya memasang apron agar baju yang dikenakannya tak kotor. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia memantapkan untuk membuka pintu Ruang staff. Setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu ingin rasanya dia menutupnya kembali dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu."Pagi Chef Do" Itu suara Minah, wanita itu sudah memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap begitu juga kedua temannya, Joy dan Cindy. Kyungsoo masih bergeming didepan pintu. "Kenapa berdiri di situ?" Kini Joy yang bertanya. Minah melipat tangannya didada, tak lepas memeperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini mulai berjalan mendekati loker dengan langkah pelan.

Kyungsoo sampai didepan lokernya, walaupun ia tak berbalik ia yakin bahwa Minah dan Joy masih memperhatikannya.

Minah memandang Cindy, menggerakan dagunya menunjuk pintu. Cindy mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Tak menunggu beberapa lama,

"BRUUG"

Suasana hening dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu terepecahkan dengan suara debuman keras berasal dari sepatu boot yang menghantam pintu loker.

Kyungsoo terperanjat ditempat lalu memandang ke arah kanannya. Sebelah sepatu kerja teronggok dibawah kakinya. Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Minah. "Itu sepatumu Chef Do" Ujar Minah sambil tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Kyungsoo tak perlu berpikir dua kali bahwa pasti Minah akan melakukan sesuatu lagi terhadapnya. Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya, namun sial. Lagi-lagi loker membuat tubuhnya tak bisa menghindar dari Minah yang kini mulai mendekat.

"Seharusnya kau memakai sepatumu lebih dulu Chef Do" kata Minah, Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya. Sungguh ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia begitu lemah dihadapan wanita ini. Seharusnya ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan, ya seharusnya. "Yaa kenapa kau menundukan wajahmu eoh?"

Dengan perasaan was-was Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya menghindari Minah. Namun tidak sampai selangkah ia bisa menggeser tubuhnya, Joy sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Minah berdecak. Sementara Kyungsoo masih menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya bertautan dengan gemetar. "Oh sungguh aku tidak suka melihatmu begini Chef Do" Minah menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya mendorong-dorongnya beberapa kali. Air mata yang sebelumnya menggenang itu kini jatuh.

"Arggh…"

Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan sakit dibagian kaki kirinya. Kyungsoo menatap Minah dengan mata berairnya. Beberapa kali dia menggeleng agar Minah berhenti menginjak kakinya. Sia-sia. Tatapan memohon itu tidak di idahkan oleh Minah. Justru Minah semakin kuat menekan sepatu beralas cukup tebal itu pada kaki yang hanya terbalut flatshoes.

"Lepassh Minah sakit"

"Upss maaf aku tak sengaja"

Tubuh ringkih itu perlahan merosot, kedua tangannya menyentuh kaki kirinya yang kini terasa sakit. "Cepatlah bersiap-siap Chef Do" Ujar Minah dengan seringainya, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Sungguh dia benar-benar benci dengan wanita bermata sipit itu.

 **…oOo…**

Seperti biasa Chanyeol mengamati bagaimana cara kerja anak buahnya ketika bergelut dengan berbagai perlatan masak di cooking area. Sudah terhitung tiga puluh menit dari beberapa jam yang terlewat Chanyeol memandangi sosok berperawakan mungil di Washing Area lebih tepatnya memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, seingat Chanyeol tadi pagi gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk apa ia memperdulikan wanita itu? perasaan ini salah, ya salah, tidak mungkin dia menyukai wanita itu, rasanya terlalu cepat. Mungkin perasaan ini hanya perasaan iba, yah… tidak lebih. Lagi pula sepertinya Kris sudah lebih dulu tertarik pada gadis ini. 'Haisssh…apa yang kau fikirkan Park' ia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak terasa jam istirahat kini tiba, untuk sementara Restoran pun ditutup, seperti biasa beberapa koki menikmati makan siang mereka bersama-sama di ruang staff, sementara Do Kyungsoo, wanita bulat itu hanya duduk dilantai sambil bersender di loker miliknya. Gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja ia bicara dengan Kris via telepon. Laki-laki itu kembali mengajaknya makan siang, dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Boss baiknya itu. Kyungsoo membuka kontak di ponselnya, hanya ada tiga kontak disana. Kris, Luhan dan Hyeri. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, lalu menekan nama Kontak dengan nama Luhan cukup lama. Tak sampai beberapa menit suara sahabatnya itu terdengar.

"Halo Lu"

 **…oOo…**

Semakin banyak pelanggan semakin sibuk pula tangan-tangan terampil itu mengolah makanan untuk dihidangkan di meja tamu. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo walaupun ia tak langsung menanangani masakan tetapi didapur ini perannya begitu membantu. Kyungsoo harus bersabar, sebentar lagi jam kerja akan habis. Kyungsoo mengernyit menyentuh perutnya, selain rasa sakit di kakinya ia juga harus menahan rasa lapar sekarang. tidak seharusnya dia melewatkan makan siangnya, tapi ya apa boleh buat.

Akhirnya Restoran pun tutup, setelah mengulur waktu beberapa menit Kyungsoo langsung bergegas masuk ke ruang staff untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia harus buru-buru. Setelah mengganti bajunya, Kyungsoo keluar dapur. sebelumnya ia lebih dulu berpamitan pada Taehyun. Raut wajah bersalahpun tak luput dari wajah manisnya karena ia tidak bisa membantu Taehyun malam ini.

Kyungsoo berusaha melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru ke luar Restoran, dia tidak ingin bertemu Kris. Sudah cukup dengan rasa sakit di kakinya, dia tidak ingin mendapat perlakuan lebih dari Minah. Menjauhi Kris, walaupun rasanya tidak mungkin bisa, tapi Kyungsoo akan berusaha. Ini semua demi kebaikannya bukan. Kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup tenang.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, sudah sekitar seratus meter ia meninggalkan Restoran Kris, tapi ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar membuatnya benar-benar tak nyaman.

 **…oOo…**

Chanyeol memandang Kris yang tengah gusar sambil duduk di Sofa, sedari tadi ia perhatikan laki-laki itu begitu sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau kenapa eoh?" Chanyeol yang tak tahan akhirnya bertanya. Kris masih berkutat dengan ponselnya lalu menempelkannya di telinga kembali "dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku?"

"siapa?"

"Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyeruak dalam dirinya, ketika melihat Kris yang begitu mengkhawatirkan gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Yaa Kyungsoo-ya" Suara lega Kris terdengar. Chanyeol memandangnya pemuda itu kembali, memperhatikan bagaiamana kesalnya Kris berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi sulit dihubungi. Ia berdiri dari sofa sambil meraih Jacketnya "aku pulang dulu" Ucapnya, tak memperdulikan Kris akan menjawab atau tidak.

 **…oOo…**

Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, ya ampun suara Kris begitu nyaring.

"Nde Oppa"

" **kau dimana?''**

"Aku…aku sudah di Rumah"

 **"kenapa kau tidak bisa kuhubungi tadi eoh? seharusnya kau pulang denganku"**

"Gwenchanayo, aku ada keperluan Oppa, mianhe…"

 **"Ya sudah lain kali kau harus memberitahuku, jadi besok apa kau akan tetap belajar memasak?"**

Kyungsoo sejenak terdiam. Memang besok adalah hari libur, menggiurkan memang belajar memasak di Restoran Kris, terlebih lagi pemilik Restoran itu pula yang mengajarinya langsung.

"tidak, aku akan belajar dengan eomma saja di rumah"

 **"geure, apa aku perlu kesana? "**

"A-aniyo,"

 **"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti hmm."**

"nde"

pip

Kyungsoo memandang ponselnya, bibir hatinya membentuk senyum pahit. Baru saja ia berbohong pada Bossnya itu. Sebenarnya ia masih di jalan, kakinya semakin terasa sakit dan mungkin saja sekarang membengkak. Sesampai di rumah nanti ia harus segera mengompresnya. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menyusuri Trotoar dengan kedai-kedai yang masih terlihat buka, Kyungsoo menyempatkan untuk membeli satu porsi Jajangmyeon. Rasa laparnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di dekat jalan. Walaupun ini malam tapi suasana yang di tempatinya tidak terlalu mencekam dan Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat beberapa orang serta kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Kyungsoo membuka bungkus Jajangmyeonnya, lantas ia menyantapnya. Tak perduli jika ada orang yang menggagapnya pengemis atau gelandangan, yang pasti Kyungsoo ingin makan sekarang. Sudah sekitar empat suapan yang masuk kedalam perut Kyungsoo, mungkin saking fokus atau terlalu lapar, gadis itu tak merasakan kehadiran sosok pria yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya sambil memperhatikannya dengan intens. Senyuman tipis manis pun tersungging dibibir pria tampan itu.

"Aaahh bagaimana kau bisa makan dipinggir jalan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kesampingnya, kedua matanya membulat dan hampir saja ia tersedak makanannya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan kunyahannya dengan pelan tidak cepat seperti tadi, ia menelannya. "Kau, sedang apa disini?"

"apa kau pikir ini tempatmu, ini tempat umum" Jawab Chanyeol kemudian mendecih. Ia sedikit tak terima karena cara bicara gadis itu terdengar tak ada manis-manisnya sekali jika bicara dengannya. Kyungsoo tak memperdulikannya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, namun baru saja ia menyuapkan satu sumpit, Mie kacang hitam itu sudah beralih kepangkuan pria menyebalkan disampingnya.

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol tak terima "YAA itu milikku" pekiknya kentara kesal, Chanyeol hanya menggedikan bahunya cuek.

"anggap saja kau sedang mencicil hutangmu padaku" ujar Chanyeol sambil merebut sumpit di tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Tanpa ada perasaan jijik pemuda itu menyuapkan satu sumpit Jajangmyeon itu kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis, tidak tahukah pemuda ini bahwa ia sedang kelaparan sekarang? tega sekali pemuda ini. "Dasar arogan" cibir Kyungsoo dengan suara lemah.

Chanyeol merasa tersinggung atas ucapan wanita itu. Namun ia tak ingin menanggapinya. Asal kalian tahu, ia juga sedang kelaparan saat ini. Kini Chanyeol menyuapkan kembali Jajangmyeon untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan saat ia menyuapkan untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia terkejut saat merasakan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya. Oh astaga Itu cukup sakit. Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya siap untuk memprotes apa yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Berani-beraninya wanita itu memukul kepalanya dengan tas. Namun belum sempat ia memaki, mulutnya terkatup rapat saat melihat gadis itu hanya diam dengan tatapan sendu. Walaupun hari sudah malam, Chanyeol bisa melihat air yang kini sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata bulat itu.

"KAKIKU SAKIT, AKU LELAH, AKU MERELAKAN MEMAKAI ONGKOSKU UNTUK MEMBELI ITU DAN KAU—"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo, dan astaga gadis itu menangis. Sungguh dia tidak ingin menyaksikan gadis itu menangis dihadapannya lagi.

"—aku kelaparan dan kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan" lanjut gadis itu parau sambil menyeka air matanya kasar.

Chanyeol menelan kunyahannya, kini ia tidak berselera lagi untuk makan. Dengan pelan karena takut ia menyodorkan mangkuk berwarna putih itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu beralih menatap Jajangmyeon itu lekat-lekat. "Ini makanlah" Ujar Chanyeol, dengan susah payah ia menghindari wajah yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan ragu, namun ia tak langsung memakannya. Air matanya terus saja keluar, seolah tak ingin berhenti. Kyungsoo akui bahwa ia benar-benar cengeng. dan juga lapar.

"Haishhh kenapa kau selalu menangis didepanku?" desis Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya pelan, mengabaikan ucapan pemuda arogan disampingnya itu, ia mulai menyuapkan Jajangmyeonnya sambil terisak.

"Kau bisa tersedak jika menangis sambil makan" tegur Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menelan jajangmyeonnya dan menghela napas panjang menciptakan suara bersumber dari hidungnya. "jorok sekali" cibir Chanyeol, diakhiri kekehen tak bersuaranya yang tentunya tidak terlihat oleh Kyungsoo karena gadis itu terus menatap Jajangmyeonnya. "Ingusmu bisa jatuh jika kau terus menunduk"

Tidak bisakah pemuda ini mengistirahatkan mulutnya?

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak memperdulikan setiap ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa bingung kenapa Chanyeol bisa disini. Apa pemuda itu mengikutinya? tapi untuk apa? Mungkin hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatnya lalu memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, tapi kembali lagi. Untuk apa?

"Apa aku begitu menyebalkan?" Chanyeol kembali membuka suara setelah hening beberapa detik. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya yang masih merah. Wajah Chanyeol tak terlihat menyebalkan sekarang, namun itu justru membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh melihatnya. Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya, ia berdehem untuk kembali menguasai dirinya. Chanyeol merutuki jantungnya yang kini bekerja abnormal juga darahnya yang berdesir kencang. Astaga jika diperharikan lekat-lekat wajah itu begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Aaah kenapa Seoul selalu ramai" ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka topi lalu menyisir rambutnya dan mengenakan kembali topinya dengan arah terbalik. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jajangmyeonnya dengan kerutan samar didahi. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo, akhh tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Tentu saja Seoul selalu ramai, dasar Park bodoh. Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang tak bereaksi berlebihan membuatnya masih memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk berada disamping gadis itu. Hei apa-apaan ini?

Chanyeol mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas. Kakinya, wanita itu mengatakan bahwa kakinya sedang sakit, jika dilihat-lihat memang kaki kiri itu terlihat memerah, Chanyeol kembali mengamati. Tubuh itu memang tak seramping Baekhyun, gadis ini pun begitu sederhana. Penampilan yang hampir sama setiap harinya dengan celana jeans juga kaus panjang yang melekat ditubuhnya. Bibir berbentuk hatinya berwarna pink alami, hidungnya juga bangir dan kedua mata itu, kedua mata bulat itu…

Adalah kelemahan dan juga alasan kenapa jantungnya selalu berdebar jika kedua mata bulat itu balas menatapnya.

 **…oOo…**

"tersisa kurang lebih tiga minggu lagi, kau tidak lupa denga taruhan kita bukan?"

"Ya, ya, ya, tentu saja aku ingat" dengus Joy pada Cindy. Cindy terkekeh, teman satu apartemennya ini terlihat benar-benar kesal. "huhu Kyungsoo saja sudah bisa tidur dengan Park Chef sementara kau?"

"diamlah" balas Joy sambil melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Cindy. Wanita itu masuk kedalam kamarnya membanting pintu dengan keras membuat Cindy terperanjat di tempat lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. ia kembali menatap layar ponsel, seringai lebar terlihat diwajahnya saat memperhatikan foto dua orang yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala saling bersender.

"gadis malang" gumamnya.

 **…oOo…**

"kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan Kris, apa kalian bertengkar?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Tsk, apa kau sedang merajuk padanya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti. Lihatlah cara bicara dan wajah pemuda disebelahnya ini, benar-benar menyebalkan. Kyungsoo masih menyantap Jajangmyeonnya.

"Kau menolak makan siang dengannya, kau pulang tanpa memberitahunya, kau tidak mengangkat telponnya, sudah kuduga kau tengah merajuk padanya karena dia tidak bisa menemanimu selama dua hari kemarin, benar 'kan?"

Lagi—sifat, mengambil kesimpulan sendiri—itu Kyungsoo dengar kembali.

"kenapa kau terlihat tertarik dengan kehidupanku?" Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah seedari tadi gadis bermata bulat itu hanya diam. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, terdiam sejenak lalu mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian terkekeh singkat "tertarik?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Tertarik mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. Kasihan mungkin lebih tepat untuk menjabarkan bagaimana kesan orang-orang yang pertama kali melihat keadaanmu"

Apa sebegitu menyedihkan? batin Kyungsoo. Tidak berperasaan. Tidak sadarkah bahwa Kata-kata Chanyeol begitu menyakiti perasaannya.

"Termasuk sahabatku, hanya karena rasa kasihan dia mengangkatmu menjadi koki"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat, pandangannya mulai memudar akibat air mata yang ingin keluar kembali. Tidak cukupkah dengan rasa sakit yang mendera fisiknya, jujur saja hal ini jauh lebih menyakitkan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut diringi satu tetes air matanya yang meluncur.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang tertunduk, lalu beralih melihat kedua tangan mungil itu yang kini mengepal ia juga melihat ada satu tetes air menempel di tangan putih itu.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi, kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah tetatih. Tangisnya tak bisa di tahan lagi, ingat dia hanya wanita cengeng. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo bisa menahan isakannya.

Chanyeol memandang punggung kecil itu, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu menangis. Dia juga sadar bahwa dialah yang telah membuat gadis itu menangis lagi. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, hanya dengan beberapa langkah ia sudah bisa mengejar gadis itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Chanyeol meraih tangan itu, namun Kyungsoo menghempaskannya. Sudah keberapa kalinya mereka berada dalam situasi seperti ini, Chanyeol menatap tangannya sejenak lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kedua mata bulat berair itu memancarkan keamarahan yang begitu besar padanya. Tanpa berkata apapun Kyungsoo kembali berjalan, namun Chanyeol kembali menyusulnya.

"AKU BISA PULANG SENDIRI" Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi, tangisnya semakin pecah diikuti bahunya yang bergetar. Chanyeol bergeming, ia menyesali perkataannya sendiri, tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi tadi itu benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

Sebenarnya jika melihat wanita menangis Chanyeol hanya tinggal memeluk dan membiarkannya beberapa menit sambil mengelus punggungnya, tapi tidak mungkin rasanya jika ia melakukannya pada Kyungsoo. ia telah membuat gadis itu kesal padanya. Chanyeol terdiam di tempat melihat Kyungsoo mulai kembali berjalan. Perasaannya Chanyeol benar-benar campur aduk. Akan lebih baik rasanya jika dia langsung meminta maaf, tapi kenapa lidahnya kelu sekali untuk mengucapkan itu. Kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol memang bisa di hitung dengan jari.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat gadis itu terus saja menangis. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Chanyeol merasakan perasaan seperti ini, bahkan terhadap Baekhyun sekalipun.

Keheningan malam disertai angin yang berhembus menemani kedua manusia berbeda gender itu. Sudah sekitar beberapa meter keduanya berjalan, tentunya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Chanyeol memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, memakai jacket saja ia masih merasa dingin, lalu bagaimana dengan gadis didepannya? tidakkah wanita itu merasa kedinginan.

Tes.

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya.

Gerimis.

Dengan penerangan lampu jalan Kyungsoo bisa melihat Gerimis tipis mulai turun dengan pelan. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum pahit 'bahkan langitpun sepertinya iba melihatku' batinnya. Chanyeol yang merasa intensitas hujan akan berubah membuka suara,

"Kakimu akan semakin sakit, jika kau terus berjalan" Ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masih berjalan, ia mengira Chanyeol sudah tak mengikutinya lagi. Kyungsoo tak mengkhiraukan Chanyeol, ia terus berjalan hingga kakinya sudah berada di ujung penyebrangan jalan. Suasana jalan raya memang nampak lenggang sekarang. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya di jalan berwarna hitam putih itu, Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai melangkah tanpa melihat lampu lebih dulu.

Gadis bodoh, rutuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat ragu untuk menyusul Kyungsoo atau tidak namun kedua kakinya kini tanpa sadar sudah melangkah untuk mengejar gadis itu. Chanyeol setengah berlari untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, saat ia telah sejajar dengan gadis itu ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan berniat untuk membawanya kembali. Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan raut kesal, ia menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu lalu mendorong Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol. Bisakah lelaki itu tidak membuatnya kesal terlebih lagi mereka sedang berada di tengah jalan.

"Berhenti mengikutiku" pekik Kyungsoo, gadis itu bersiap untuk berjalan lagi. Beberapa mobil melintasi mereka dengan menyembunyikan klakson beberapa kali, Chanyeol kembali mencekal tangan Kyungsoo. Ia pun sadar tidak seharusnya ia bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo di penyebrangan seperti ini. Beberapa kali tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari lengan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak menyerah. Posisi keduanya sudah sekitar semperempat zebra cross dari bibir jalan. Gerimis mulai berubah dengan Hujan yang mulai deras, Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo kembali namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menepisnya ia pun mendorong pemuda itu hingga…

TIND TIND

SRETT

BRAAKK

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti beberapa detik, terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dengan jelas ia melihat tubuh Chanyeol terhempas karena tertabarak oleh mobil yang melesat cukup kencang.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membola melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang kini sudah terkapar dijalan dengan bersimbah darah. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, ia berlari tak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu berteriak di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan. Kyungsoo terisak, seharusnya mobil yang menabrak Chanyeol tidak melarikan diri seperti ini. Tapi ini pun salahnya sendiri, Kyungsoo benar-benar takut sekarang. Gadis itu terus menjerit meminta tolong berharap akan ada orang yang menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitchen Romance**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2016**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **akhir-akhir ini aku melihat Kris begitu senang, mungkin karena kehadiran Kyungsoo'**

' **Aku sadar dan tidak seharusnya seperti ini, tidak seharusnya aku menyukai gadis itu karena Kris sepertinya menyukainya. Yah jika aku lihat Kyungsoo juga sepertinya menyukai sahabatku ini"**

' **Mungkin aku harus menyerah, sebelum terlambat. Tidak mungkin aku merebutnya dari Kris'**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 6**

Gelisah, takut juga khawatir perasaan itulah yang lebih mendominasi diri Kyungsoo di banding rasa dingin juga sakit yang mendera fisiknya sekarang ini, sedari tadi wanita bermata bulat itu terus menangis di kursi tunggu rumah sakit dengan kondisi tubuh basah kuyup penuh noda darah di kausnya. Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain merapalkan do'a untuk keselamatan Chanyeol didalam sana. Derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo, ia pun menoleh. Kris dan ibu Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya dengan tergesa, Kyungsoo berdiri. Perasaannya semakin kalut untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dimana puteraku?" tangan Kyungsoo bergetar mendengar suara cemas Ny. Park. "Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan puteraku, kau bersamanya kan? jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ny. park bertubi-tubi dengan nada panik.

Kris melihat Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepala, sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepala Kris, tapi mulutnya memilih untuk bungkam saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? jelaskan padaku, seberapa parah lukanya?"

Kyungsoo semakin terisak saat melihat Ny. Park mulai menangis. Kris menuntun Ny. Park duduk di kursi tunggu, ia pun mengelus bahu wanita paruh baya itu agar tenang.

"Sssh..ahjumma tenanglah, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, anakku sedang meregang nyawa didalam sana" isak Ny. Park.

Kyungsoo masih terisak, ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menegakan kepalanya, semua ini karenanya. Ini salahnya. Ia yang telah mencelakai pemuda itu.

Bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepada Ny. Park bahwa ia yang telah membuat putera bungsunya itu meregang nyawa, sudah pasti Ny. Park akan membencinya. Tak apa jika Kyungsoo masuk penjara, tapi jika Park Chanyeol tidak selamat, sampai matipun Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo memandang kedua tangannya yang gemetar, bayangan Chanyeol yang terhempas dari mobil kembali berputar dikepalanya dengan begitu jelas.

Kris melihat punggung kecil itu bergetar seolah memanggilnya untuk segera merengkuhnya memberi ketenangan. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menenangkan Ny. Park yang terus menangis. Sampai pada akhirnya, elusan tangan Kris di bahu Ny. Park tehenti ketika Kris melihat Kyungsoo ambruk ke lantai.

… **oOo…**

 _Di dalam kamar yang cukup luas itu, terlihat sosok perempuan mengenakan piama putih bermotif bunga bersandar di headbad ranjang berukuran King size. Perempuan itu tersenyum cerah saat melihat sosok pemuda tinggi kini masuk, walaupun wajah pemuda itu terlihat datar tapi wanita itu masih memperlihatkan senyum berbentuk hatinya._

" _Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya perempuan itu setelah pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu kini berbaring disebelahnya dengan posisi memunggungi. Walaupun tak ada respond perempuan itu kembali bersuara "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak mendiamkanku seperti ini?" monolog perempuan itu terdengar frustasi, dan masih tak ada respond dari sang pria. Wanita itu tak menyerah sampai pada akhirnya, wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu sang pria. "Chanyeobo~" beberapa kali wanita itu memanggil sang pria dengan nada manis, wanita itu terlihat akan menyerah kalau saja ia tak mendapati senyum geli yang tersungging di bibir sang pria,_

 _Chup_

 _Wanita itu mengecum pipi prianya singkat seraya tersenyum. "Chef~"_

"Chef"

"Chef"

"Astaga dia bangun" Seru wanita itu senang melihat pergerakan kecil dari kelopak mata yang sebelumnya tertutup kini perlahan terbuka.

"Chef" Joy memanggil lagi, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum karena kecupannya bisa membangunkan pemuda yang sedari tadi tak kunjung bangun "Minah, panggilkan dokter" seru Joy kepada Minah, dan Minah pun segera menuruti perkataan Joy.

Joy tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang akhirnya tersadar. "Chef syukurlah kau sadar, apa ada yang sakit? akh tentu saja kau sakit tunggu sebentar Minah sedang memanggil dokter. Kenapa mereka lama sekali, Chef aku benar-benar khwatir, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini jelaskan padaku"

Chanyeol berusaha menyentuh keningnya yang terasa sakit dan semakin sakit mendengar ocehan Joy, namun pergerakannya membuatnya merasakan sakit dibagian lain. Chanyeol meringis, ada apa dengan lengannya?

"Astaga Chef, jangan gerakan tanganmu" Ujar Joy setengah memekik. dan Chanyeol menyentuh keningnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat kembali mengingat bahwa ia baru saja tertabrak mobil. Kyungsoo? dimana wanita itu?

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segela penjuru ruangan. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok itu selain Joy yang kini duduk di kursi.

Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya, kenapa harus Joy yang ia lihat sekarang? dimana Kyungsoo, dan akan lebih baik rasanya jika ibunya saja yang menemaninya sekarang.

"Ahjumma, ah maksudku Eomma Chef ia pulang dulu untuk mengambil pakaian Chef. Aku—"

Ucapan Joy terpotong saat Dokter dan beberapa perawat serta Minah datang. Chanyeol bersyukur akhirnya ia tidak perlu mendengar ocehan Joy yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam saat Dokter memberitahu mengenai kondisinya. Ia harus melakukan pemulihan total dalam waktu kurang lebih dua bulan, itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, apa yang akan dia lakukan selama itu dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Chanyeol mengerang, bahkan sepertinya ia harus merelakan pisaunya beristirahat. Dokter dan suster selesai memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol, akhirnya orang-orang dengan pakaian serba putih itu keluar sebelum Chanyeol mencegahnya dengan sebuah suara parau.

"Dokter, bisakah saya istirahat sendiri disini?" ia bertanya di sertai ringisan kecil diwajahnya. Joy dan Minah saling pandang sebelum kembali memandang Dokter yang kini juga memandangnya.

"Yah tentu saja. Maaf nona, anda mendengar permintaan pasien bukan? biarkan pasien beristirahat kembali, kalian bisa mengunjunginya kembali nanti" Ujar dokter laki-laki dengan nametag Kim Myung San itu sambil tersenyum. Joy dan Minah terlihat kecewa, mau tak mau mereka harus keluar dari ruangan. Tapi sebelumnya Joy memberitahu kepada Chanyeol bahwa wanita itu akan mengunjunginya setiap hari. Tak ada tanggapan selain helaan napas yang terdengar setelah pintu ruang rawat yang ditempatinya tertutup.

"Apa dia melarikan diri?" monolognya, Chanyeol berdecih singkat. Ia menatap tangannya yang kini di gips, ia meringis ketika ia hanya bisa menggerakan jari-jarinya saja.  
"Awas saja jika kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas ini semua" desis Chanyeol, sambil menatap miris tangan kanannya. Chanyeol mengernyit sesaat saat ia teringat mimpi anehnya beberapa menit tadi, "Kenapa bisa aku bermimpi seperti itu?"

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan ibunya untuk berhenti menyuapinya bubur olahan rumah sakit. Makanan itu terasa hambar di mulutnya. Kyungsoo tidak menduga bahwa ia akan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit pagi ini.

"Sedikit lagi, aaa buka mulutmu"

"Sudah eomma, Kyungie kenyang" jawab Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ia tak begitu bernafsu untuk menyantap bubur itu. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan keadaan Chanyeol. Sedari tadi ia menahan kedua kakinya yang kini terasa gatal agar tidak turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke ruang rawat Chanyeol. Kris memberitahunya bahwa Chanyeol telah sadarkan diri walau pemuda itu harus melakukan operasi pada bahu kanannya. Dan pemuda itu baru saja sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah, permohonan maaf rasanya tidak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya. Membayar biaya rumah sakit Chanyeol? dari mana ia bisa mendapat uang untuk membayarnya? biaya perawatan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarangpun, Kris yang menanggung. Kyungsoo kembali menangis, bahkan meminta maafpun Kyungsoo belum melakukannya, sungguh ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol.

"Hiks.."

Ibu Do terkejut saat mendengar isakan keluar dari mulut puterinya, ia menaruh nampan berisi bubur itu di meja lantas mengelus kepala puterinya dengan lembut.

"Ada yang sakit? katakan pada eomma? dimana yang sakit? Perutmu sakit lagi?" Ibu dari Kyungsoo itu memeriksa sekujur tubuh puterinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak sakit eomma, Kyungie…Kyungie ingin pulang" keluh Kyungsoo dengan air matanya yang tak berhenti turun.

… **oOo…**

Minah memutar bola matanya tatkala orang sekaligus sahabatnya sedari tadi terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri layaknya pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh" Minah bersuara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya.

"Karena kecupanku dia akhirnya sadar astaga…" Wajah Joy terlihat memerah berseri-seri.

"Ya seperti kisah Snow white namun berkebalikan, tapi aku tak berpikir kau itu adalah Snow whitenya, mungkin kau itu….nenek sihirnya" Ujar Minah, wanita itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Joy mendelikan matanya tak terima mendengar perkataan sahabat sekalgus rekar kerjanya itu.

"Apa maksudmu… lihatlah sampai sejauh ini aku bisa mencium Park Chanyeol. Sementara kau… Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kris mu itu eoh?" Sungut Joy tak terima.

Minah menoleh pada Joy sesaat, "aku bukan tipikal wanita agresif sepertimu" ujarnya datar.

"M..mwo?"

Terdengarlah gelak tawa Minah kembali, wanita itu benar-benar puas mentertawai Joy.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo dan ibunya turun dari mobil Kris. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya saat Kris mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali. Senyum berbentuk hati itu perlahan menghilang setelah mobil Kris hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ayo Kyungie…" Ibunya berjalan lebih dulu, Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang ibunya dengan langkah pelan.

Raut kecewa Kris masih terekem jelas dikepala Kyungsoo saat ia mengatakan bahwa kemarin sebenarnya ia belum sampai rumah. Kyungsoopun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Chanyeol. Terkecuali apa yang telah dilakukan Minah terhadapnya. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Kris tidak terlalu menuntut pertanyaan padanya, tapi perasaan sedih masih merayapi diri Kyungsoo akan sikap Kris yang masih terlihat kecewa padanya.

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai di flatnya, kedua matanya menyipit memandang sebuah sepeda berwarna putih berkeranjang berdiri di depan rumahnya, ia melihat ibunya sejenak lalu bertanya pada ibunya yang kini sedang membuka pintu.

"Eomma itu sepeda siapa?"

"Aah, bagaimana kau suka tidak?"

"Eomma membelinya?"

"Heum, Ya sudah ayo masuk"

"Eomma, Eomma kan bisa menggunakan uangnya untuk yang lain"

Kyungsoo menghela napas saat ibunya itu mengabaikan perkataannya dengan memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Maaf, Eomma hanya bisa membelikanmu sepeda" Sahut eommanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu kamar eommanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Bukan itu maksud Kyungie eomma~"

"Tidak masalah Kyungsoo-ya, lagi pula itu tidak seberapa. Ibu tidak ingin kau berjalan kaki terus ke Restoran dan bukankah kau tidak ingin merepotkan Kris lagi?"

Mulut Kyungsoo mengatup mendengar kalimat ibunya, memang benar. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Kris lagi. Aah memikirkan Kris lagi-lagi membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo sedih.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kamar, beristirahatlah. Kau tidak dengar apa kata dokter, kau kurang istirahat dan mulai sekarang kau harus makan teratur Kyungsoo-ya. Kita tidak kaya, modal utama untuk orang seperti kita hanya kesehatan. Haishh…Eomma benar-benar kesal padamu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika lambungmu bermasalah eoh?"

"Eomma kenapa memarahiku?"

"Eomma bukan memarahimu, ah sudahlah"

… **oOo…**

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan ponsel miliknya ketika pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka, sosok Kris datang. Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat apa yang pemuda itu bawa, bahkan Ny. Park yang sedang mengupas kulit jeruk tertegun melihat Kris.

"Selamat siang ahjumma" Kris menginterupsi. "Aigoo, lihatlah kau sudah seperti kekasihnya Chanyeol saja" Ujar Ny. Park kemudian mendekati Kris menerima uluran bunga Lily dari tangan pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lalu menaruhnya di Vas bunga.

"Anggap saja begitu Ahjumma" Ujar Kris membuat ibu Chanyeol lekas menoleh dengan kedua mata membola. Terkejut. Chanyeol pun tak kalah sama. "Eomma jangan mendengarkannya, tentu saja anakmu ini normal"

Ny. Park tertawa. Kris dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu" Kris bertanya setelah duduk di kursi dekat katil.

"Aku harus vakum selama dua bulan, ahh aku yakin Jongdae pasti senang mendengar ini" tutur Chanyeol.

"Ya setidaknya kau bisa kembali pulih" balas Kris.

"Kris bisakah kau menemani Chanyeol sebentar, ahjumma harus pergi ke luar sebentar" Suara Ny. Park membuat perbincangan Chanyeol dan Kris terhenti.

"Eoh, nde" Kris mengangguk. "Baiklah eomma akan segera kembali sayang" pamit Ny. Park pada Chanyeol kemudian berlalu setelah mencium pipinya.

"Lihatlah dia memperlakukanku seperti aku bayi besar saja" Gerutu Chanyeol setelah sosok ibunya menghilang. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur" kata Kris sambil meraih satu apel lalu menggigitnya.

"Kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada eommamu?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau—" perkataan Chanyeol menggantung.

"Yah aku tahu, Kyungsoo sudah menceritakannya padaku. Dia sangat merasa bersalah dan takut bertemu denganmu" Ujar Kris. Chanyeol diam sesaat "Sebenarnya bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Kris kembali.

"Hanya kebetulan" Jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Kris setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa detik.

"Apa?"

"Eommamu?"

"Eoh… sebenarnya eommaku tidak ingin membiarkan ini begitu saja, tapi aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa ini kesalahanku juga"

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya" Tutur Kris terkesan mencibir, Chanyeol mendelik tajam tak suka mendengar dan melihat sikap Kris.

"Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya, Kris menghentikan kunyahannya. Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Kris langsung kembali bicara "Jangan salah paham, walaubagaimana pun aku tahu dia sedang sakit malam itu"

"Kau tahu dia sakit?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk ragu nada bicara Kris sungguh terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Aku memberinya cuti dua minggu kedepan, dia harus istirahat" ucap Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. 'Syukurlah' gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi kenapa ia ingin sekali melihat keadaan gadis mungil itu. Lamunan singkat Chanyeol terhenti ketika Kris bergerak untuk mengambil kembali buah di meja. Chanyeol memandangnya "Habiskan saja semua" Sindirnya membuat Kris terkekeh, dan akhirnya keduanya berakhir mengobrol dengan sesekali Kris menyuapi Chanyeol jeruk.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di kamarnya seorang diri. Suara hujan deras terdengar dari luar jendela. Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali turun hujan. Kyungsoo tak suka hujan. Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang membawanya mengingat ke kejadian kemarin malam. Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Apakah pemuda itu akan membentak-bentaknya jika ia datang menemuinya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Kyungsoo menjenguk pemuda itu dan mengucapkan permohonan maaf. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan atasannya itu. Kyungsoo yakin pasti Chanyeol sangat membencinya.

Lamunan Kyungsoo terpecah ketika ponsel miliknya yang berada di meja bergetar singkat. Kyungsoo meraihnya, satu notifikasi pesan dari Kris. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Hampir seharian ini Kris tidak menghubunginya. Kyungsoo pikir Kris akan mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari kedepan, mengingat setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap pemuda itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan panjang dari Kris. Bossnya itu benar-benar perhatian. Kyungsoo segera mengetikan balasannya, namun ketika ia hendak mengirimnya ia jadi teringat perkataan Minah.

"Mianhe Oppa" lirih Kyungsoo, ia kembali menaruh ponselnya tanpa menjawab pesan dari Kris. Dan memilih bergemul dengan selimut hangatnya.

… **oOo…**

Pagi ini Minah dan Joy berangkat ke rumah sakit, sebelum pergi ke Restoran Kris keduanya menyempatkan untuk menjenguk Chanyeol lebih dulu. Ingat bukan, mereka akan mengunjungi Chanyeol setiap hari. Keduanya tiba di ruang rawat Chanyeol, Joy hampir saja memekik saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sedang topless pagi ini. Joy mendekati Chanyeol setelah Minah menarik lengannya. Ny. Park yang sedang membantu Chanyeol memakai baju hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Selamat pagi Ahjumma Chef" sapa keduanya, Ny. Park hanya tersenyum sedangkan Chanyeol merasa malas mengahapi keduanya.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari setiap hari" Ujar Ny. Park sambil menerima uluran bunga juga buah dari tangan Minah dan Joy.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma, lagi pula kami sekalian lewat" ujar Joy.

"Ah kalau begitu kami harus pergi lagi ahjumma" Ujar Minah, Joy menolah pada Minah cepat sambil melotot "Kenapa cepat sekali" Protesnya pada Minah. Minah yang ditatap oleh Ny. Park hanya bisa tersenyum malu, akhirnya keduanya keluar setelah Miah membungkuk cepat pada Ny. Park sedangkan Joy terlihat enggan meninggalkan ruangan alhasil Minah menarik lengan sahabatnya itu untuk keluar.

… **oOo…**

Pagi yang terasa bosan untuk Kyungsoo, berdiam diri di rumah seorang diri tanpa melakukan apapun, sama sekali bukan gaya hidupnya. Ia menghela napas kecil, lima belas menit yang lalu Ibunya baru saja berangkat, satu pesan dari Kris pun tadi telah masuk pada ponselnya. Benar-benar pemuda perhatian, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu hanya bertahan sesaat setelah wajah seorang Park Chnayeol terlintas di kepalanya. Dan anehnya kenapa wajah menyebalkannya yang muncul sekarang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya entah pada siapa. Bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui keadaan pemuda itu jika dia tidak melihatnya secara langsung, lagi pula seharusnya dia meminta maaf. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya berperang batin akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui pemuda itu, tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Rasa bersalah ini pasti akan terus mengganggunya.

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepeda baru pembelian ibunya menjauh dari flat kumuhnya. Ia jadi teringat rutinitasnya di Busan, mengantar koran juga susu setiap pagi menggunakan sepeda Luhan. Ah ia jadi merindukan sahabatnya itu. Kayuhan pada sepedanya melemah ketika Kyungsoo mulai menyadari arah sepedanya mulai mengarah pada jalan penyebrangan. Lokasi dimana Chanyeol tertabrak karenanya. Kyungsoo menghentikan sepedanya. Tak terasa, ternyata ia sudah mengayuh spededanya cukup jauh, padahal sebelah kakinya masih terasa sakit. Mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat, atau tak sabar ingin menemui Chanyeol entahlah. Kyungsoopun kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

… **oOo…**

Sebelum Restorsan dibuka Jongdae mengumpulkan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain, setelah semuanya hadir dan berbaris terkecuali Kyungsoo. Semuanya menyimak dengan baik apa yang Kris katakan pagi ini. Jabatan eksekutif chef sementara kembali jatuh pada tangan Jongdae sedangkan untuk sous Chef, Kris menunjuk Joy sebagai penggantinya. Otomatis keputusan kedua Kris membuat Joy senang bukan main.

"Aku harap dapur masih berjalan normal tanpa Chef Park dan Chef Do. Dan ingat, kerja sama tim adalah yang utama. Aku tidak ingin mendengar keributan kecil disini, keputusan sudah kubuat. Baiklah jika ada yang keberatan angkat tangan"

Kris mengangguk setelah melihat karyawannya menggelang halus. "Baiklah, lakukan yang terbaik" ucap Kris akhirnya ia pun keluar dari dapur.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran rumah sakit, sebelum masuk ia menghampiri Resepsionis lebih dulu untuk menanyakan di ruang mana Chanyeol sekarang di rawat. Tak memakan waktu lama, Kyungsoo tiba di depan ruang rawat Chanyeol. Pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol tertutup rapat, tak terdengar suara apapun didalam sana. Kyungsoo kembali ragu untuk masuk. Rasanya tak siap sekali untuk bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sungguh ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Apa aku harus masuk?" gumam Kyungsoo. Hampir lima menit lamanya Kyungsoo hanya berdiri didepan pintu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Apa aku pergi saja?" gumamnya lagi, sebenarnya kaki-kaki Kyungsoo tak tahan ingin memasuki ruang rawat Chanyeol. Yang benar saja, bahkan ia belum masuk tapi kedua tangannya sedari tadi tak berhenti meremas kaus yang dipakainya.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol terbuka begitu juga pria yang baru saja membuka pintu di ikuti satu suster dibelakangnya. Reflek Kyungsoo mundur memberi ruang gerak pada pria muda dengan balutan _sneli_ juga _stetoskop_ yang menggantung dilehernya itu. Kyungsoo baru mengangkat kepalanya saat kehadiran dokter itu sudah tak didepannya lagi. Mungkin untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menyesal, seharusnya ia menanyakan kepada dokter itu tentang keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Bukannya hanya berdiam diri layaknya orang bodoh seperti saat ini.

"Aku harus masuk" gumam Kyungsoo. Setelah kembali berperang batin akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan masuk. Butuh beberapa langkah untuk melihat lebih jelas keadaan ruang rawat Chanyeol, dan detik itu pula langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini tengah terbaring di atas _katil_. Kyungsoo tak melihat siapapun selain Chanyeol di ruangan ini. Perlahan Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kedua bola matanya tak luput mengamati keadaan tubuh Chanyeol sekarang ini.

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang disekitarnya. Tentu saja ia terkejut sekaligus tak menduga bahwa orang yang akhir-akhir ini berkeliaran di kepalanya muncul di hadapannya. Atau, apakah ini efek dari obat yang baru saja dokter suntikan padanya tadi. Ya mungkin saja ini halusinasinya saja. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang wanita didepannya.

"Chef"

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya mendadak pening mendengar suara itu. Ternyata bukan halusinasi. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melihat wajah sendu itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Pergilah" titahnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap cepat-cepat air matanya yang baru saja keluar. Dugaanya benar, pasti Chanyeol akan mengusirnya. Sungguh dia tidak akan beranjak dari kehidupan Chanyeol sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"M—maafkan aku" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tak lolos.

"Aku bilang pergi" kata Chanyeol kembali tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar tenang, tapi Kyungsoo tahu. Cukup tahu, pasti pemuda itu enggan melihatnya lagi.

"A—aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memaafkanku" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras diikuti bulir-bulir air matanya yang kini sudah membasahi pipi gembilnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menahan emosinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau boleh pergi" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan posisi sama, tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih bergeming ditempat, tangan kanannya kembali mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"A—ak,"

"GARAGO…"

"AKU BILANG PERGI"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berairnya, beberapa detik ia menatap Chanyeol. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kesal. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Bukankah ia sudah memeperkirakan ini semua. Tapi Kyungsoo tak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kembali saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Ia menggertakan giginya. Bisakah wanita itu tidak menangis di depannya?

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, dengan berat hati ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi. Tanpa gadis itu ketahui, Chanyeol kembali menoleh padanya memandang punggung kecilnya yang bergetar lalu kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

"Akan lebih baik kau tidak kemari"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo semua, maaf atas keterlambatannya. Mungkin pada lupa sama ini ff yah kkk. Pastinya ada alasan tersendiri kenapa lama update. Kondisi badan lagi sakit, tapi sekarang udah sembuh. Yah do'a in juga Kai biar cepet sembuh, sedih banget liat dia tuh. Kenapa sih sering jatuh sakit?

Oke, deh udah dulu curcolnya. Semoga terhibur sama chapter ini. And don't forget to review, mari tinggalkan jejakkkkkk. Untuk yang kemarin riview terimakasih. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa.

Thanks to

 **SehGyu, park28sooyah, sweetsugarvee, kaisoomin, dinadokyungsoo1, zakurafrezee, , WKCS hyun, nuperplan (kenapa gak login?) doh choco, alxshav, whenKmeetK, NopwillineKaisoo, ParkHyerin6194, shosasmh, parkchan1027, reshaelli11, Keiszya877, parkyolo, mogyustastu, indrichan, Xiurichi, mdsdohksoo, sehGyu, babyjunma, HmasterXiumin, Kimsoo07.**

 **ada yang gak ketulis? mungkin aja silent reader kali yah kkkk**

 **sekali lagi terimakasih yah, ternyata ada juga reader baru. Selamat datang, hehe.**

 **And last, lets make some word on bottom colom.**

Salam hangat dari popo

Bye ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitchen Romance**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2016**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 7**

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya memandang birunya langit di Taman rumah sakit. Jika hari-hari sebelumnya langit selalu mendung beda halnya dengan siang ini, cuacanya begitu cerah bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Kyungsoo. Angin musim gugur membelai wajah lengketnya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela-jendela rumah sakit. Kyungsoo meringis. Biasanya ia yang mengusir Chanyeol, tapi kali ini pemuda itu yang mengusirnya. Chanyeol membencinya.

"Jika dia tidak mengikutiku dia pasti tidak akan seperti ini" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"HUWEEEEEEE"

Tiba-tiba tangisan anak kecil terdengar. Tepat beberapa meter didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya melihat dua bocah kecil berbeda gender kini sudah tersungkur diatas rerumputan dimana anak kecil perempuan jatuh tepat menindih tubuh kecil bocah laki-laki. Anak kecil itu menangis dengan kencang, sementara sang gadis kecil membantu anak kecil yang masih telungkup untuk berdiri sambil menahan tangisnya. Kyungsoo meringis di tempat duduknya saat melihat kedua siku dan lutut anak kecil laki-laki itu terluka. Kyungsoo melihat wanita datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri keduanya. Tidak terlalu tua, mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat wanita yang mungkin saja ibu anak kecil itu kini membersihkan pakaian sang anak. Kyungsoo mendengar wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis namun sang anak terus saja menangis. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih dengan tergesa-gesa wanita itu menggendong sang anak lalu membawanya pergi.

Kyungsoo kembali memandang tempat dimana anak kecil itu terjatuh tadi. Gadis kecil itu masih berdiri disana sambil memandang kepergian anak kecil laki-laki tadi. Bukan bocah laki-laki tadi saja yang terluka, gadis kecil itupun terluka dibagian lutut kanannya.

'"Uljima" bisik Kyungsoo ketika melihat wajah anak kecil itu mulai memerah. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak ingin menolong. Tetapi…

'Hiks, Appa…'

'Appo…hiks'

"HUWWWWEEEEEE EOMMAAAA"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah anak kecil itu. "EOMMA~"

Kyungsoo menyentuh kepalanya, ia bingung. "Eotteoghaji?" erang Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Anak kecil didepannya semakin menangis kencang. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hidup Kyungsoo, ia belum pernah menangani anak kecil menangis.

"Uljimayo" Kyungsoo berkata lembut sambil menyentuh kedua lengan perempuan kecil itu kemudian menyeka air matanya pelan. Tangisan anak kecil itu berangsur-angsur berhenti. Kyungsoo mengusap kepala anak kecil itu dengan sayang.

"Mm, ireumi mwoeyo?" Kyungsoo bertanya, anak kecil berambut panjang didepannya hanya terisak sambil menyeka air mata juga cairan yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya. "Dimana orangtuamu hmm?"

Anak kecil itu masih belum merespond, sementara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar Kyungsoo mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Apa tadi itu temanmu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, anak kecil itu mulai membalas menatap Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk kecil. "Co Heun"

"Aah, namamu So Heun?" Kyungsoo memastikan dan anak kecil itu mengangguk. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari untuk mencari. Siapa tahu orangtua anak ini ada disekitar sini. Tapi tidak ada.

Lagi pula kenapa orangtua So Heun membiarkan anaknya bermain sendiri di Taman rumah sakit dalam keadaan memakai pakaian pasien seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya. Bingung. " So Heun-ah, apa kau sendirian disini?" tanyanya.

"Aigoo, Heunie-ya" Kyungsoo membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara cempreng datang dari arah belakang. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Bukankah perawat ini, perawat yang keluar dengan dokter yang menangani Chanyeol tadi?

"Permisi suster, So Heun tadi terjatuh" Kyungsoo bersuara, suster itu menoleh padanya setelah memeriksa tubuh So Heun.

"Terimakasih sudah menolong So Heun, aga—"

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

"Ah Kyungsoo-sshi, aku mencari So Heun kemana-mana ternyata dia ada disini. Namaku Kim Minseok, panggil aku Xiumin saja. "

"Mianhe imo" cicit So Heun menengahi perbincangan mereka. Kyungsoo dan suster itu menoleh padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ah sebaiknya dia diobati" tutur Kyungsoo.

"Ah ya, ayo So Heun-ah. Kyungsoo-sshi kami permisi" Xiumin menggendong So Heun.

"Tunggu Xiumin-sshi"

Xiumin batal membungkukan badannya saat Kyungsoo mencegahnya. Xiumin menautkan alisnya saat menangkap raut wajah ragu Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Ah, Tentu. Ayo…" balas Xiumin antusias. Kyungsoopun tersenyum. Setidaknya lewat suster ini Kyungsoo bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol.

…oOo…

Jongdae mengamati beberapa 'anak buahnya' yang terlihat fokus dengan olahannya masing-masing. Kris menyuruhnya untuk lebih memperhatikan koki-koki yang bertugas menangani desert, yah walaupun Jongdae sendiri tidak terlalu ahli dibagian desert.

"Yaa aku rasa kau terlalu banyak memasukan airnya Joy" Hyeri memandang Joy kesal. Pasalnya rekan kerjanya satu ini begitu egois. Padahal Kris sudah menyuruhnya untuk bekerjasama. Kalau begini caranya Hyeri bisa dimarahi lagi oleh Kris.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bisa menanganinya. Kau urusi saja yang lain" ujar Joy tanpa menoleh ke arah Hyeri yang sudah memasang wajah sebalnya. Hyeri melepas sarung plastik ditangannya sebelum melemparnya ke panci dengan kesal.

"Hei ada apa ini?" Jongdae menginterupsi dibalik punggung Hyeri. Hyeri masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Jongdae memandang Hyeri dan Joy bergantian dengan pandangan bingung.

"Chef Hyeri kenapa kau tidak membantu Chef Joy?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Hyeri maupun Joy. Hyeri sibuk mempertahankan wajah kesalnya ke arah lain sambil melipat tangan didepan dada sementara Joy terlihat begitu serius dengan adonan kuenya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu encer" Gumam Jongdae. "Yak kau tahu apa eoh? Aah mentang-mentang sekarang kau jadi eksekutif chef, kau bisa berleha-leha seperti ini. Ingat kau hanya sementara. Pesanan masih banyak dan kenapa pula kau hanya diam?" Omel Joy. Hyeri yang semula kesal kini beralih untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongdae. Mulut lelaki itu sedikit menganga kemudian mendecih. Koki-koki yang lain sejenak memperhatikan mereka bertiga sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Kau," Jongdae menatap tajam pada Joy. Namun Joy sepertinya tak takut dengan tatapan Jongdae. Gadis itupun memandang tak kalah sengit pada Jongdae dengan tangan bertolak pinggang setelah melepas sarung tangan plastiknya.

"Mwo?"

… **oOo…**

"Mwo, dua bulan?"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, memandang suster Minseok dengan mata membulat. Minseok mengangguk lalu menaruh nampan berisi alkohol juga alat-alat lainnya yang telah digunakan untuk mengobati luka So Heun.

"Aku kasihan sekali padanya, dia terlihat begitu murung" tutur Xiumin. Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah saja mendengarnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan keadaanya padaku?"

"Aah itu..itu" Kyungsoo tergagap, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab. "Apa kau stalkernya?" selidik Xiumin berbisik. Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya dengan kedua tangan bergerak-gerak menegaskan bahwa ucapan Xiumin salah. "Bukan, dia atasanku. Dan dia seperti ini karenaku?" Kyungsoo menunduk. Kali ini giliran Xiuminlah yang membelalakan matanya.

"M-mwo?" Mulut Xiumin bergerak-gerak ingin melnjutkan perkatannya namun tidak ada satu katapan yang keluar.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Setidaknya sekarang ia merasa sedikit tenang setelah mendengar kondisi Chanyeol dari Xiumin. Kyungsoo memandang pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Kyungsoo memutar kenop pintu itu. Bola mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada Ny. Park yang kini juga memandangnya.

"Ah Kyungsoo-ya…" Wanita paruh baya itu menyapanya dengan ramah. Ny. Park menghampirinya dengan senyuman hangat, sementara senyuman Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Ny. Park menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ny. Park, rasa tak tenang Kyungsoo perlahan menguap. Apa Ny. Park tidak tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membuat Chanyeol seperti ini? Kenapa pula Ny. Park terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maafkan ahjumma untuk hari itu, Kau juga pasti shock. Seharusnya ahjumma tidak menuntut banyak pertanyaan padamu"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung. "Chanyeol belum pernah melakukan seperti ini sebelumnya pada wanita lain." girang Ny. Park

Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Ia hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Ny. Park selanjutnya.

"Chanyeol masih tidur, tapi sebentar lagi pasti ia bangun. Ya sudah ahjumma beri waktu untuk kalian berdua." ujar Ny. Park masih tersenyum kemudian keluar setelah mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih dengan mode bingungnya, beberapa detik ia memandang pintu ruang rawat yang sudah tertutup rapat kemudian beralih kepada Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Kyungsoo mendekatinya lalu menempatkan bokongnya di kursi dekat ranjang.

"Mianhe…" gumamnya setelah terdiam melebihi satu menit, mata Kyungsoo menelusuri sekujur tubuh Chanyeol. Kepala Chanyeol dibebat, walaupun Kyungsoo tak tahu berapa jahitan dikepala pemuda itu. Kyungsoo dengar dari Xiumin, Chanyeol cukup banyak kehilangan darah.

Hutang kamera pada Chanyeol saja Kyungsoo baru mencicilnya dengan beberapa suapan J-jangmyeon lalu sekarang hutangnya kembali bertambah. Untung saja nyawa Chanyeol tidak melayang. Tapi tangan kanannya? Sudah pasti Chanyeol harus vakum memasak.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandang Chanyeol yang masih lelap. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat cerah itu kini terlihat pucat. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya belingsatan saat mengingat kejadian didepan pintu rumah Chanyeol. 'Apa aku kalah menarik dari Kris?' saat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menatap paras Chanyeol dengan rambut basahnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika ponsel di tasnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya. Kris menghubunginya. Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya. Bimbang. Semalam dia mengabaikan pesan Kris, jika Kris menanyakannya ia tak tahu harus beralasan apa. Setelah beberapa detik bergulat dengan batinnya akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mengangkatnya.

"Yeobosseyo…"

" **Kyungsoo-ya kau sudah makan?"**

"Eoh, belum Oppa"

" **Ya jangan sampai kau terlambat makan apalagi melewatkannya, dan janganlupa minum obatnya hmm?"**

"Nde Oppa"

" **Tapi semalam kenapa kau tidak balas pesanku eoh?"**

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak mencari apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Mianhe Oppa," Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu.

" **Ya sudah, tapi lain kali kau harus mebalasnya arraso?"**

"N-nde"

" **Baiklah aku tutup?"**

"Nde"

" **Cepat sembuh hmm?"**

"Nde, gumawo Oppa"

Lalu sambungan itupun terputus, Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum menaruh ponselnya kembali kedalam tas. Tanpa ia ketahui orang yang sebelumnya tengah tertidur kini sudah terbangun. Pemuda itupun mendengar perbincangan Kyungsoo sedari awal. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan bola mata membelalak. Tubuhnya seketika menegang melihat Chanyeol memandanginya tajam.

… **oOo…**

"KYYAAA RASAKAN INI" Joy berteriak sambil menarik-narik rambut Jongdae sementara dibelakangnya Minah berusaha menahannya dengan mencengkram pinggangnya erat-erat. Jongdae terlihat susah menghindar dan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan akibat cakaran juga cengkraman tangan Joy dirambutnya, Ken dan Myungsoo yang berusaha menariknya pun kewalahan akibat Joy yang sesekali akan melempari barang-barang didekatnya. Sungguh gadis mengerikan. Anarkis.

Disisi lain Taehyun sedang panik mencari cara untuk menghentikan Hyeri dan Cindy yang sudah saling tarik menarik rambut. "AKHH SAKIT BODOH. LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU…"

"YAKK SAEKIYA AAAAAAKKKK"

"Cindy, Hyeri sudah" Taehyun mencoba melerai Hyeri dan Cindy namun naasnya ia hampir saja terjerembab.

"DIAM KAU BODOH"

"BERHENTI, ASTAGA KALIAN PASTI AKAN DIMARAHI SAJANGNIM?" Lengking Ken, tidak sadar bahwa dirinya pun pasti akan dimarahi.

Kris memandang horor pemandangan didepannya. Ia segera berlari ke dapur setelah salah satu pelayan memberitahunya bahwa Joy dan Jongdae bertengkar. Kondisi dapur begitu berantakan, tepung terigu, sayur mayur, buah-buah mahalnya tumpah dimana-mana dan jangan lupakan kondisi tubuh anak-anak buahnya yang kini terlihat begitu mengenasakan. Topi koki anak-anak buahnya sudah berjatuhan, hanya milik Ken dan Minah saja yang masih melekat dikepala anak buahnya itu walau posisinya kini terlihat miring. Tubuh anak-anak buahnya begitu berantakan akibat tepung terigu juga benda cair yang entah itu apa. Kondisi Joy dan Hyeri pun tak kalah jauh berantakan walaupun tak separah Jongdae dengan wajah yang kini terlihat seperti Geisha dengan baju berantakannya.

"GEUMANHE" lengkingan Kris sukses membuat pertengkaran itu seketika berhenti. Perlahan-lahan Joy menarik tangannya dari wajah Jongdae. Hyeri dan Cindy pun langsung saling menjauh. Tidak ada yang berani memandang wajah sang Boss sekarang ini.

Terpaksa Kris segera menutup restorannya. Kepalanya sudah mendidih siap meledak dan meluapkan amarahnya pada anak-anak buahnya. Kris tak tahu harus mengawali perkatannnya dari mana, selain kondisi dapur yang terlihat memprihatikan ia juga menyayangkan dengan bahan-bahan dapurnya yang terbuang sia-sia. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, kedua matanya memandang tajam anak-anak buahnya yang kini sudah berbaris, ia menarik napas sebelum membuka suara. Walaubagaimanapun ia tidak boleh terlalu kalap. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Kris mendecakan lidahnya setelahnya ia merogoh ponselnya, ia mengernyit melihat nama kontak yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Kris memandang anak-anak buahnya sebentar yang kini saling menundukan kepala sebelum akhirnya ia pergi untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"Haaaaahhhhhh…."

Kedelapan orang itu menghela napas lega walau untuk sesaat.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang rawat Chanyeol. Pemuda itu kembali mengusirnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk sekedar bicara lima menit padanya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia akan mengunjungi Chanyeol kembali nanti.

Bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan tertatih di koridor rumah sakit. Terdengar ketukan dari hak sepatu berwarna merah pemilik kaki jenjang wanita berparas cantik. Kyungsoo sekilas melirik wanita tersebut. Beberapa detik melihatnya saja rasanya Kyungsoo ingin segera bersembunyi. Kyungsoo kembali meringis. Bumi dan langit Kyungsoo membandingkan penampilannya dengan wanita yang baru saja lewat.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan' Kyungsoo menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo pun sama dengan wanita lainnya, siapa yang tidak ingin memakai sepatu cantik dengan alas bagian belakangnya yang runcing. Patsi Kyungsoo akan bertambah tinggi memakai sepatu itu. Ia mengakui memang dirinya pendek, tapi hei ia tidak begitu pendek.

Kyungsoo bisa saja membeli beberapa dress untuk dirinya, tapi uang tabungan yang dimilikinya hanya sedikit. Kyungsoo tak pernah berpikir untuk membelanjakan uangnya dengan hal seperti itu. Akan lebih baik menggunakannya untuk kebutuhan yang lebih penting. Sejak remaja Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa menekan seluruh keinginannya. Tak terkecuali keinginan terbesarnya yakni menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Mengingat-ingat tentang dress, Kyungsoo belum mengembalikan dress milik Yoora. Kyungsoo sudah melaundrynya. Sambil mengunjungi Chanyeol nanti ia akan menitipkannya pada ibu Chanyeol saja, jauh lebih baik lagi saat ia mengunjungi Chanyeol nanti semoga Park Yoora juga ada disana.

"Sebaiknya aku belajar memasak saja" Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi membeli bahan-bahan masakan.

… **oOo…**

Angin yang berembus menerbangkan sehelai daun kering yang perlahan jatuh mendekati kaki-kaki mungil mulus yang kini menggigil merasakan hawa dingin musim gugur, beberapa diantara pemilik kakipun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan menggelikan didepannya. Walau terkadang dua diantaranya sesekali menelan ludah setelah melirik tubuh T-shirtless didepannya.

"Sampai kapan sajangnim menghukum kita seperti ini, aku sudah tak tahan lagi" Ujar Ken. Ia mendekap tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut boxer. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyun, Jongdae juga Myungsoo. Keempat pemuda itu sudah kedingian sama halnya dengan Cindy, Joy, Minah dan Hyeri.

"Ini tidak adil, seharusnya Sous chef dan kau saja Joy-ah yang dihukum. Aaah kesal sekali…." Ujar Ken. Myungsoo dan Taehyun mengangguk. Sedangkan Joy hanya memajukan bibirnya saja, Minah sudah memasang wajah kesalnya. Sedangkan Hyeri dan Cindy hanya bisa saling lipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan" keluh Myungsoo, sambil mengusap-ngusap lengannya. "Bukankah seharusnya rekan-rekan didepan kita ini melepas atasannya juga Ken?" Lanjut Myungsoo. "Benar" jawab Ken.

Sontak ke empat gadis didepan mereka melotot, Jongdae langsung menampar bokong Myungsoo dan Ken cepat menghasilkan ringisan kesakitan dari keduanya.

"YAKK DASAR MESUM?" Lengking keempat gadis itu kompak. Berakhirlah keempat gadis itu memukuli Myungsoo juga Ken. Sedangkan Jongdae dan Taehyun hanya bisa menghela napas.

… **oOo…**

Kyungsoo menunggu ibunya pulang sambil membalas pesan-pesan dari Kris. Kyungsoo melihat jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan. Sudah malam. Ibunya belum pulang, padahal Kyungsoo ingin ibunya mencicipi hasil masakannya. Pasti rasanya sudah tidak enak lagi.

From: Kris Oppa

 _ **Aku menghukum mereka selama dua jam. Apa aku keterlaluan?**_

To: Kris Oppa

Ya ampun Oppa kejam sekali, tapi apa hukuman yang oppa berikan pada mereka

From: Kris Oppa

 _ **Aku menyuruh Minah, Cindy, Joy dan Hyeri bertelanjang kaki dan berdiri di halaman belakang restoran. Sedangkan Jongdae, Ken, Myungsoo dan Taehyun aku menyuruh mereka bertelanjang dada haha.**_

Kyungsoo melotot membaca balasan dari Kris. Apa sebegitu parah kekacauan yang dibuat oleh mereka.

To: Kris Oppa

Oppaaaa mereka pasti kedinginan, kau kejam sekali.

From: Kris Oppa

 _ **Aku terlalu kesal, kau tahu Kyung orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan restoran memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum.**_

To: Kris Oppa

Menyuruh mereka membersihkan dapur dan memotong gaji mereka aku rasa itu sudah cukup oppa.

Beberapa detik Kyungsoo menunggu balasan dari Kris, samar-samar ia mendengar pintu flatnya terbuka. Ibunya sudah datang. Ia segera menghampiri pintu. Kyungsoo menatap sedih ibunya yang terlihat lelah. Ia tersenyum saat ibunya menghampirinya, ibunya membawa bingkisan yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Eomma membeli kue beras" Ucapnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil meraih uluran plastik ditangan ibunya. "Kau makan dengan baik"

"Eomma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku pasti menjaga kesehatanku. Eomma juga jangan terlalu memporsir tubuh eomma, Kyungie tidak mau eomma sakit"

"Iya, iya." Ibunya masuk kedalam kamar, Kyungsoo mengikutinya. "Eomma Kyungie memasak, tapi masakannya sudah dingin"

"Hmm kau ingin eomma mencicipinya?"

"Iya, tapi masakannya sudah dingin. Sebaiknya jangan dimakan nanti eomma sakit perut"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungie, mana masakanmu hmm. Eomma yakin rasanya pasti enak. Akan memalukan jika anak eomma satu ini tidak bisa memasak"

Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu saat ibunya keluar, lalu Kyungsoo pun mengikuti ibunya ke dapur. "Kau memasak apa?"

"Kyungie memasak pasta" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum. Hei jangan mengira membuat pasta itu mudah.

Berakhirlah Kyungsoo dan Ibunya menikmati pasta dingin juga kue beras di ruang tengah. Ibu Do menggigit kue berasnya sambil memandang puterinya yang kini terlihat fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Kau sedang bertukar pesan dengan Kris?" Tanya ibunya. Kyungsoo langsung menatap ibunya. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menghindarinya"

"Tapi aku juga tidak enak mengabaikannya eomma, lagi pula dia sudah membantu kita" Gumam Kyungsoo. Ibu Do mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" selidik Ibu Do. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"T-Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya"

Sial, kenapa ia menjawabnya dengan tergagap.

… **oOo…**

Ke esokan paginya Kyungsoo kembali mengunjungi Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat. Joy dan Minah ternyata sedang menjenguk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk datang esok harinya lagi pada jam yang sama tapi ternyata lagi-lagi. Kyungsoo melihat Joy dan Minah ada disana. 'Apa mereka mengunjungi Chanyeol setiap hari?' batinnya. Lalu akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk datang dihari selanjutnya namun di waktu yang berbeda. Ia mendatangi Chanyeol sore hari. Tapi naasnya ia diusir kembali oleh Chanyeol. Padahal ia baru saja menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyerah, keesokan harinya ia kembali datang. Siang hari ia mendatangi rumah sakit siapa tahu kali ini kehadiran Ny. Park bisa membantunya. Kyungsoo pun membawa bunga juga buah tetapi ia melupakan dress milik Yoora. Saat baru saja langkahnya berada beberapa meter dari pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mendadak berhenti. Chanyeol baru saja keluar. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Kyungsoo ingin melanjutkan langkahnya, namun entah kenapa kakinya terasa seperti membawa beban yang berat. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap mendengar nada tajam ataupun teriakan Chanyeol kembali.

Ketika Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, Kyungsoo refleks mundur. "Tenggorokanku masih sakit karenamu kemarin, dan sepertinya kau memang berniat membuat pita suaraku rusak"

Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya. Mendadak ia mengingat wajah menyeramkan Chanyeol kemarin. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"A-aku minta maaf, aku tahu meminta maaf rasanya tidak akan cukup menebus semua salahku padamu. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? mengenai utang-utangku aku—" suara Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Aku akan berusaha melunasinya" lanjut Kyungsoo, ia kembali menundukan wajahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

"Kapan kau akan melunasinya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kembali mendongak.

"Kamera, Mobil, dan operasi tanganku. Apa kau bisa melunasinya dalam waktu dua bulan?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Dua bulan? dari mana ia mendapat uang dalam waktu dua bulan? dan Mobil….

Yah pada saat insiden Chanyeol, di waktu yang bersamaan. Mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di pinggir jalan selama semalam telah di curi orang.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, keringat membasahi tengkuk juga pelipisnya.

"T-tapi mobil,"

"Saat kau menolak pulang denganku, mobilku berhasil di curi orang" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tapi apakah itu bisa dikatakan kesalahan Kyungsoo?

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menitikan air matanya. "Jika kau tidak mengikutiku, semuanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela napas, perempuan bermata bulat ini menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa Chanyeol ingin tersenyum melihatnya. Kyungsoo membiarkan airmatanya terus turun. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar memikirkan dari mana ia memperoleh uang sekitar 3 m dalam waktu dua bulan. Kyungsoo ingin mati saja rasanya.

Lama semakin lama Chanyeol merasa kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang terisak didepannya. Mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan memperlakukan Kyungsoo belakangan ini. Jika kalian ingin tahu sejujurnya Chanyeol tak ingin mengusir Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin membuat perasaan yang tak lagi asing pada dirinya semakin berkembang. Membuat gadis ini menjauh dan membenci dirinya itu akan jauh lebih baik.

Chanyeol pun sadar apa yang telah terjadi padanyapun saat ini tak sepenuhnya salah Kyungsoo melainkan salahnya sendiri. Sikap keras kepalanya. Kehadirannya didekat Kyungsoopun hanya bisa menyakiti hati gadis mungil itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa membuatnya menangis seperti saat ini berbeda dengan Kris. Pemuda itu berhasil membuat wajah Kyungsoo berseri-seri didepannya.

Kyungsoo masih menangis dengan terisak didepan Chanyeol. Tidak ada niatan menaraik simpati dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun meruntuki dirinya yang begitu cengeng dan lemah, kenapa sikap tegar ibunya tak menurun padanya. Oh bahkan sepertinya utang Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol mengalahkan utang-utang ayahnya kepada lintah-lintah darat diluar sana.

Kyungsoo merubah posisinya tidak lagi berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol melainkan ke arah pintu ruang rawat yang sekarang ini terbuka. So Heun keluar dan terdiam dipintu memandang Kyungsoo beberapa detik.

"Kyungcoo Unnie" gadis kecil itu memanggil Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya. Kyungsoo baru tersadar bahwa ruang rawat So Heun hanya selisih satu ruangan dengan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Unnie, Unnie membawa bunga dan buah untuk Co Heun? wahh bunganya baguc cekali." Kyungsoo dengan otaknya yang masih kosong bergerak memberikan buahnya pada tangan So Heun yang terulur. Chanyeol sedikit tak merelakan ketika bunga dan buah itu hendak berpindah tangan. Tapi ia menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri apa benar Kyungsoo membawakannya untuknya?

"ANNIYA~" Tiba-tiba saja bocah laki-laki berteriak didepan pintu yang tadi dibuka Soheun. Ketiganya menoleh pada anak kecil berbalut piama rumah sakit itu. Chanyeol tak mengerti situasi ini. Kenapa hari ini ia terlibat dengan bocah-bocah ini.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan anak kecil itu merebut bingkisan berisi buah jeruk yang Kyungsoo bawa juga bunga dari tangan So Heun.

"Imo cudah membelikanmu apel. Jeluk dali coo noona ini bial untuk Teoh caja,"

"Unnie," Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya. So Heun meminta tolong padanya.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Ia membawa buah juga bunga bukan utuk mereka melainkan untuk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala So Heun.

"Aaah, bagaimana jika buahnya dibagi dua saja hmm?" Keduanya terdiam seolah tak setuju dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin frustasi. Kyungsoo harus mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri. Berada didekat Chanyeol sepertinya akan berakhir menjengkelkan seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol masih memandang ketiganya ralat lebih tepatnya kedua anak kecil dihadapannya dengan sebal. 'Seharusnya itu milikku' batinnya mengklaim barang yang kini sedang di pegang erat-erat oleh bocah laki-laki bernama Taeoh. Jika saja dia anak kecil. mungkin ia sudah menarik paksa kantung plastik berwarna putih juga rangkaian bunga itu.

Wajah So Heun terlihat memerah sama seperti terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihatnya di Taman. Teriakannya begitu kencang dan jika So Heun menangis disini ia khawatir akan mengganggu pasien lain.

"Aah eotoghaji" Kyungsoo menyentuh kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat saat melihat kelakuan menggemasakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sekilas monoleh pada Chanyeol "Kenapa menatapku" ujar Chanyeol seolah tak ingin ikut campur.

So Heun semakin mencebikan bibirnya ke atas memandang Taeoh. Taeoh menatap bingkisan dan bunganya sejenak. Merasa kasihan akhirnya ia pun mengulurkan bunganya pada So Heun. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dibuat terbengong-bengong melihatnya. So Heun pun menerimanya.

"Uljima..., ya cudah bunganya untuk Co eun caja" tiba-tiba jemari bocah kecil itu menghapus air mata So Heun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdedih. 'Mungkin ibu anak kecil ini selalu mengasuh anaknya sambil menonton drama'—Pikir Chanyeol. Ada-ada saja.

"O, apa noona Coo juga menangis?"

So Heun pun memperhatikan mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang seperti maling tertangkap basah langsung menggeleng cepat-cepat kemudian berdiri.

"Apa Ahjucci ini yang membuat noona menangis?" selidik Taeoh. Tepat sekali.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, lalu menatap Chanyeol sekilas.

"Haisssh apa-apaan kalian ini eoh?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass kesalnya.

"Unnie, apa Ahjucci ini menyakiti Unnie? Unnie jangan dekat-dekat dia. Dia cuka belteliak-teliak. Kata Imo ia memiliki gangguan jiwa"

Anak kecil itu sedikit memelankan kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi Chanyeol masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis kecil itu. Kyungsoo pun sama terkejutnya.

"O Jongmal, jadi ahjucci ini Coeun-ah?" interupsi Taeoh dengan penasaran. Dengan yakin So Heun mengangguk. Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol masih menahan amarahnya dengan menggertakan giginya. Tapi sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa.

"Unnie cebaiknya kita macuk" Tangan kecil So Heun menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun merasakan tangan kanannya yang kini dicengkram. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua saja yang masuk dasar bocah tengik" desis Chanyeol pada So Heun dan Taeoh. Dengan terburu-buru keduanya pun masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kasar sambil berteriak. "KYUNGCOO UNNIE CEGELA PELGI" Lengking So Heun.

Kyungsoo menatap tangan kanannya yang dicengkram oleh tangan kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun refleks melepaskannya. Ia berdehem.

"Besok" Chanyeol membuka suara, Kyungsoo menahan napasnya dengan wajah mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Bawakan aku buah dan bunga lain"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

9/6/2016

Maaf atas keterlambatannya….

semoga terhibur maaf kali ini gak bisa cantumin pen name kalian. Tapi popo mau kasih pencerahan. kkkk Ada typo kemarin jadi bahu Chanyeol yang di operasi itu yang kanan yah guys btw tysm untuk readers yang sudah mau mengoreksi. Aku seneng kalau pembaca aku teliti begini itu artinya kalian bener-bener baca cerita aku dengan fokus 'yaelaah. Ya kayaknya itu doang deh.

Ada yang bertanya-tanya gak nih siapa yang nelpon Kris sama cewe cantik yang datang ke rumah sakit? mari di tebak…

Untuk moment Chansoo nya menyusul yah… sabar…

Sekian aku gak janji bisa fast update

salam kangen dari popo, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak…

bye^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Kitchen Romance**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2016**

 **.**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap** **ter** **8**

Kyungsoo menaruh bunga juga buah di keranjang sepedanya sambil tersenyum. Langit kota Seoul yang cerah menambah baik suasana hati Kyungsoo. Hari ini, Kyungsoo akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Sesuai permintaan Chanyeol. Membawakan pria itu bunga dan buah. Awalnya Kyungsoo sempat bingung saat akan membelikan buah untuk pria itu, namun saat mengingat Chanyeol yang pernah beberapa kali memakan pisang di restaurant, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membeli buah beraroma harum itu.

Yah walaupun Kyungsoo harus mengorbankan uang miliknya yang awalnya akan ia gunakan untuk belajar memasak. Tapi itu tidak masalah, rasanya dengan ini pun itu tak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menaiki sepedanya. Menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya ia mengayuh sepeda. Kini ia sampai didepan gedung rumah sakit. Suasana parkiran rumah sakit nampak penuh. Mungkin ini karena waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung. Wanita bermata bulat itu tiba di depan ruang rawat Chanyeol. Mengembuskan napasnya sebelum tangannya memutar kenop pintu. Kyungsoo cukup trauma mengingat satu minggu terakhir Chanyeol selalu mengusirnya dengan teriakannya.

Ketika pintu berhasil terbuka. Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat. Kedua obsidiannya memandang tepat Chanyeol yang kini tengah memeluk tubuh seorang gadis dengan erat-erat. Kyungsoo perhatikan, sepertinya gadis itu menangis. Kyungsoo mengerjap, apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini membuatnya ragu untuk masuk. Kyungsoo baru saja memundurkan tubuhnya berniat menutup pintu lalu pergi, namun sepasang mata tajam Chanyeol lebih dulu menangkap kehadirannya.

Kyungsoo tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya, kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan pun menguap entah kemana. Lalu Kyungsoo melihat gadis itu menoleh lewat bahu kearahnya sambil menyeka air matanya. Pelukan mereka perlahan terlepas.

"M-maaf" ucap Kyungsoo gugup. Kyungsoo rasa, ia masuk disaat yang tidak tepat dan telah mengganggu Chanyeol dengan wanita itu.

"Siapa dia, Yeolie?"

Kyungsoo melihat gadis itu mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah ingin tahu.

"Masuklah"

Kyungsoo terdiam memandang Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya masuk setelah mengabaikan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut wanita cantik yang duduk disampingnya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo pun masuk lebih dalam. Seperti kebiasannya, dalam kondisi gugup seperti ini Kyungsoo tak bisa menghentikan jemarinya yang bergerak memainkan ujung kausnya.

Kyungsoo merasa pernah bertemu gadis ini.

Kyungsoo yakin pernah bertemu.

Gadis ini tidak begitu asing.

Tapi dimana Kyungsoo pernah bertemu dengannya?

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang berpikir keras, suara berat Chanyeol terdengar. "Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Nde chef"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menoleh. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak liar. Bingung, saat melihat Chanyeol dan gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

"Baek kenalkan, dia salah satu anak buahku yang baru. Namanya Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo melihat gadis itu memperhatikannya dari bawah hingga atas.

"Oh jadi ini pacar Kris?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menilai.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Apa maksudnya ini? ia tidak berpacaran dengan Kris. Belum sempat Kyungsoo membenarkan, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menjabat tangannya. "Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya memeperkenalkan diri.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo menundukan kepala singkat. Jabat tangan itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Dalam hati Kyungsoo meringis saat merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan Baekhyun. "Kau datang sendirian?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang telah membuat gadis bermata sipit itu kini malah menghela napas pelan. "Aku pikir kau datang bersama Kris" katanya.

Oh ternyata…

Kyungsoo harus meluruskan ini.

"A-aku tidak berpaca—"

Cklek

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, kini pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol kembali terbuka. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu. Yoora dan Ibu Park datang.

"Aaah ada Kyungsoo rupanya" seru Yoora heboh. Wanita itu berhambur memeluk Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat keakraban Yoora dengan Kyungsoo. Dillihatnya Ny. Park pun terlihat senang melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo. Rasanya berbanding jauh saat wanita paruh baya itu menyambut kedatangannya tadi, walaupun Ny. Park masih bersikap baik padanya dengan tersenyum ramah, tapi Baekhyun menyadari itu tidak lagi sama. Sedangkan Yoora memang sedari awal wanita itu tak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Chan, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama aku harus pergi" ucapnya.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali nak" Ujar Ny. Park setelah menaruh bunga yang dibawa Kyungsoo di vas bunga. Baekhyun hanya memasang senyum.

"Baekhyun sibuk eomma" Chanyeol menjawab.

Baekhyun tahu kehadirannya disinipun tak begitu diharapkan oleh Yoora juga Ny. Park. Mungkin hal itu wajar ia dapatkan, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun pun berpamitan kepada Ny. Park, Yoora juga Kyungsoo, tentu tak lupa dengan Chanyeol.

"Cepat sembuh" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis memperlihatkan eyesmile cantiknya. "Baiklah aku pergi"

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, keheningan terjadi beberapa detik. Kyungsoo menangkap raut kesal yang dilayangkan Yoora kepada Chanyeol. Sementara yang Kyungsoo lihat dari Chanyeol, raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Untuk apa ia menemuimu lagi?" Tanya Yoora kepada Chanyeol, ketus. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya Yoora memang tidak menyukai Baekhyun. "Tidak ada salahnya menjenguk orang sakit, Yoora" tegur Ny. Park sambil mengeluarkan buah pisang yang Kyungsoo bawa dari dalam plastik dan memasukannya kedalam lemari es berukuran kecil.

"Kau mendapat banyak buah pisang hari ini Yeol" ujar ibunya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Ny. Park.

Seingat Kyungsoo, ia tak membawa buah pisang begitu banyak namun sepersekian detik selanjutnya ia tersadar bahwa sudah ada satu pack pisang yang terbungkus rapi diatas nakas. Dibandingkan dengan yang Kyungsoo bawa mungkin kualitas itu jauh lebih baik. Mungkin Baekhyun yang membawanya?

"Hmm sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal baik eomma" Ujar Yoora antusias. Kerutan didahi Kyungsoo kembali terlihat. Apa maksud Yoora?

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan ucapan Yoora. Selebihnya ia ingin pergi dari sini, karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika tidak ada Yoora dan Ny. Park mungkin ia akan lebih leluasa untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memangnya apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Park Chanyeol?

…oOo…

Kris memijat pelipisnya sambil menatap kertas berisikan tabel perhitungannya. Pengeluaran Kris bulan ini benar-benar naik drastis. Ini semua karena ulah anak buahnya tempo hari. Bahan-bahan mahalnya terbuang sia-sia. Penjualan dari dessertnya kian menurun. Ketidak hadiran Chanyeol pun semakin memperburuk keadaan restaurannya.

"Aku rugi" gumamnya. Kris melirik jam dimejanya. Sudah waktunya makan siang. "Apa dia sudah makan?" Gumamnya lagi. Lalu ia pun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja.

…oOo…

Entah bagaimana caranya kini Kyungsoo bisa berduaan dengan Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo meruntuki Ny. Park juga Yoora yang meninggalkannya untuk pergi makan siang di kantin. Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tepian nampan yang berada di pangkuannya.

' _pastikan bayi besar ini menghabiskannya'_

Suara Yoora masih terngian-ngiang di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Berikan padaku" Kyungsoo tersentak dan menoleh. "Biarkan aku menyuapimu" cicitnya ragu meminta izin.

"Kalau begitu duduk disini"

Kyungsoo menatap tangan kiri Chanyeol yang tengah menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang rumah sakit. Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam namun perlahan dengan ragu akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah.

Kyungsoo menyamankan duduknya, perlahan tangan kanannya bergerak menyendok bubur rumah sakit lalu mengulurkannya kedepan mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Gadis didepannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan dengan tingkah gugupnya. Saat satu uluran sendok bubur rumah sakit berada didepan mulutnya, lalu dengan pelan ia pun memakannya.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" kata Chanyeol setelah menelan makanannya.

Rasanya sungguh berbeda.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lalu menggeleng dan kembali mengambil satu sendok bubur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana dingin seperti ini. Apa sebegitu takutkah gadis ini terhadapnya?

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" kata Chanyeol sebelum memakan suapan kedua dari Kyungsoo. "Sudah sembuh" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Chanyeol berdecak. Tidak bisakah gadis ini berbicara panjang lebar padanya?

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan ataupun takut padaku, karena kau dalah pacar Kris otomatis kau juga adalah temanku" Kata Chanyeol. "AKU TIDAK BERPCARAN DENGAN KRIS" Sahut Kyungsoo jengkel.

Chanyeol terperanjat ditempat. Sementara itu Kyungsoo terkesiap karena telah berteriak pada Chanyeol. "Maaf" katanya sambil menunduk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol pendek, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Jadi tidak berpacaran yah?" katanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara singkat berasal dari ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menaruh sendoknya lalu merogoh ponsel yang berada didalam tas kecilnya.

From: Kris oppa

' _Kau sudah makan?'_

"Kau… sudah… makan? Eoh manisnya. Masih mau mengelak jika kalian tidak berpacaran?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia menatap Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan layar ponselnya. "Tidak sopan membaca pesan orang lain" katanya. Lalu ia pun mengetikan pesan pada Kris bahwa pemuda itu tidak perlu mencemaskannya, sebentar lagi ia akan makan siang. Tak lupa Kyungsoo pun menyisipkan kalimat penyemangat untuk Kris.

Chanyeol mendecih pelan. Meskipun Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo ketik pada ponselnya, Chanyeol cukup tahu jika gadis itu mengetik pesan lumayan panjang.

Gadis ini tidak akan pernah bersikap manis padanya! Chanyeol menekankan kalimat itu pada dirinya dalam-dalam.

Setelah selesai mengetik, Kyungsoo pun kembali meraih sendok untuk menyuapi Chanyeol kembali.

"Aku kenyang" kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Kau baru makan dua sendok, kau harus menghabiskannya"

"Amogo~, rasanya tidak enak" keluh Chanyeol kesal dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo frustasi. "Tapi kau harus menghabiskannya"

"Kau saja yang habiskan, kau belum makan 'kan?" kata pria itu—menyindir— lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

'Dasar menyebalkan' Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati.

"Chef"

"Oh berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kita tidak sedang di dapur" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sementara itu Kyungsoo mulai memberengut dongkol.

"Kumohon habiskan, aku ingin pulang!"

…oOo…

From: Kyung Soo

 _Jangan terlalu mengkhwatirkanku, aku pasti makan. Oppa juga. Oh ya aku sudah merasa baik, jadi aku akan cepat kembali bekerja. Tetaplah bersemangat ^^_

Kris tersenyum membaca pesan balasan dari Kyungsoo. Kris menghela napas pelan. Entah kenapa ia selalu mengkhwatirkan gadis itu, dan entah kenapa jika ia berada didekat gadis itu ia selalu ingin menjaga dan melindunginya. Entah darimana datangnya perasaan untuk bertanggung jawab menjaga gadis itu hadir. Kris tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada gadis manapun bahkan itu kepada kekasihnya dulu. Apa mungkin itu karena Kyungsoo terasa mirip dengan seseorang yang merupakan bagian dari kehidupannya?

Tapi yang pasti Kris hanya tidak ingin membuat kedua bola mata polos milik gadis itu berpendar muram, karena itu selalu menyeretnya terperosok pada masa lalunya.

Pancaran menyedihkan itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang amat disayanginya. Dulu.

Dan kini ia telah kehilangan sosok itu, sosok yang selalu merengek padanya, sosok yang selalu beradu argumen dengannya, sosok yang terkadang menjengkelkan, dan juga sosok yang telah menjadikan acuannya untuk meraih mimpi dan sukses seperti saat ini. Perasaan bersalah itu masih menggerogoti hatinya tatkala mengingat senyum juga matanya yang polos berbinar-binar. Sebagai seorang kakak ia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak becus menjaga adik satu-satunya itu.

Tanpa sadar Kris menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia menghapus air matanya cepat, lalu menatap layar ponselnya kembali. Tak lama kerutan samar terlihat didahinya.

'Kyung Soo…'

Nama itu tidak begitu asing ditelinganya.

"Soo Kyung"

…oOo..

"Joy boleh aku meminta _lip balm_ mu?" tanya Cindy sambil menoleh lewat bahunya. Joy Pun melemparkan benda kecil itu pada Cindy.

"Ah dapur ini begitu tenang tanpa anak bodoh itu" desah Minah sambil memasukan handuk kedalam lokernya. Joy tertawa menyetujui perkataan Minah. "Benar, semoga saja ia tidak kembali lagi ke restaurant ini" katanya. Sementara itu Hyeri hanya terdiam sambil memainkan ponselnya mencari referensi mengenai dessert sambil duduk menyender pada loker.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana yah keadaan Chef?" gumam Joy. Minah tertawa cekikian, "Kau harus sabar Joyie, karena selama dua bulan kedepan ia harus vakum memasak" katanya dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Joy kesal.

"Aku membaca artikel, katanya Chef kecelakaan karena telah menolong seorang perempuan" monolog Cindy sambil memperhatikan pantulan bibirnya dari cermin.

"Artikel?" Tanya Minah.

"Kau tidak tahu? beritanya sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu" ujar Cindy. Minah menoleh ke arah Joy, wanita itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja. "Kau juga sudah tahu Joy-ah?"

"Hmm, kau lihat bukan. Walaupun ia terlihat menakutkan dan galak ternyata sebenarnya ia orang yang baik" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar sementara itu Minah hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Minah terpaku menatap loker milik Kyungsoo, rasanya ada yang aneh.

Kenapa ketidak hadiran Kyungsoo juga bertepatan dengan ketidak hadiran Chanyeol pikirnya.

…oOo

Malam menjelang, Ny. Park tengah membaca majalah milik Yoora. Ibu beranak dua itu sejenak melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Ny. Park mengernyit heran melihat tingkah puteranya, jika ia perhatikan wajah anak bungsunya itu terlihat bahagia, juga aneh dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ada apa denganmu eoh, kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" Ny. Park tak tahan menyimpan pertanyaannya. Ia khawatir bahwa issue yang menyebar di rumah sakit mengenai anaknya ini sampai terjadi. Gangguan jiwa, oh jangan sampai…

"Apakah begitu?" Chanyeol menoleh pada eomanya masih dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Yaa uri adeul, jangan membuat eommamu ini khawatir eoh. Apa perlu kita periksa kembali kepalamu"

Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapan eommanya. Ayolah issue sialan itu, yang benar saja.

"Yahh sepertinya harus eomma" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak. Senang sekali rasanya melihat wajah eommanya. Sesekali menjahili ibunya tidak masalah bukan?

"Ya Chanyeol-ah…."

"Jangan khawatir eomma, tentu aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya ada apa denganku eoh?"

…oOo…

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Tidak ada waktu belajar memasak. Waktu dua minggu yang diberikan Kris untuk menyajikan makanan kepada Chanyeol hanya tersisa tiga hari. Dan sisa cutinya hanya tersisa empat hari. Besok pun ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit karena ia sudah menerima permintaan Ny. Park untuk datang.

Ny. Park harus pergi mengurusi butiknya sementara itu Yura sudah kembali ke rumahnya, karena wanita itu sudah bersuami ia pun harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

"Dari mana aku mendapatkan uang 3m dalam waktu dua bulan?" Gumam Kyungsoo. Ia kembali teringat utangnya.

"Apa aku harus menjual diriku?"

Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya sendiri. Pikirannya mulai melantur. Kyungsoo mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan menjual dirinya pun mungkin itu tidak akan cukup, syukur-syukur itupun jika ada orang yang mau dengannya.

…oOo...

Kyungsoo memasuki ruang rawat Chanyeol. Kyungsoo nyaris kembali menutup pintu saat mendapati Chanyeol dalam keadaan topless. Ny. Park menyuruhnya masuk, dan untung saja wanita itu tidak menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengelap tubuh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya singkat kepada satu suster yang tengah mengganti kantung infus Chanyeol, ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa berwarna putih dekat jendela dan hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Argghh eomma pelan-pelan"

Kyungsoo turut meringis saat melihat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan ketika ibunya memakaikannya baju. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyergapi dirinya. Tak lama Ny. Park pun selesai mengganti pakaian Chanyeol. Kemudian suster mengambil alih untuk melepas perban yang membebat kepala Chanyeol dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih kecil.

"Luka jahitnya sudah mulai mengering, untuk menghilangkan bekasnya nanti hanya tinggal memakai salep saja" tutur perawat itu. Akhirnya suster itupun keluar setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Kyungie, ahjumma titip Chanyeol padamu. Geure, eomma pergi nde. Nanti siang eomma akan kembali" pamit Ny. Park lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol lembut.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan senyumnya tatkala menyaksikan moment yang baru saja ia lihat.

Benar-benar bayi besar rupanya.

"Kau mentertawakanku?"

Kyungsoo segera memasang kembali raut wajah biasanya seraya menunduk dalam mengigit lidahnya menahan tawa.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka, raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah tegang dengan mata membelalak saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Chef Do?" ucap Joy, sementara itu Minah pun terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo.

…oOo…

Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda yang kini tengah diduduki oleh Chanyeol. Setelah kedatangan Minah dan Joy tadi, Chanyeol memintanya untuk membawanya ke Taman.

"Tidak seharusnya mereka mendatangiku setiap hari. Bukannya sembuh justru aku akan bertambah lama di rumah sakit jika mereka terus datang, aku akan benar-benar gila" Ocehnya tak menyadari bahwa wanita dibelakangannya sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

"Berhenti disini saja" kata Chanyeol saat mendapati salah satu bangku Taman yang menurutnya nyaman, namun kursi roda yang tengah didudukinya terus saja bergerak melewati bangku taman itu, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "Yaa Kyungsoo" Ia menoleh lewat bahunya, Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu melamun. Chanyeol kembali melihat ke arah depannya, tak lama wajahnya berubah horor saat jalan on block yang tengah dilaluinya kini mulai menurun.

"KYUNGSOO-YA" pemuda itu sedikit membentak dengan nada horor. Kyungsoo tersentak dan menoleh. Namun pegangan pada kursi rodanya terlepas begitu saja. "AAAAAAAAAA~" Teriakan Canyeol menggema.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menyadari kursi roda Chanyeol kini telah meluncur turun. "Chef"

Kyungsoo segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol. Orang-orang yang berada di taman memandang mereka tak kalah panik.

Bruk

…oOo…

"Mianhae" cicit Kyungsoo dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Kedua matanya masih memerah pasca menangis karena Chanyeol benar-benar memarahinya didepan banyak orang tadi.

Chanyeol mengehela napas pelan. Segurat perasaan menyesalpun merayapi dirinya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan saat ia membentak dan nyaris melayangkan pukulannya karena kesal.

"hmm, sudahlah. Lagi pula ini salahku, tidak seharusnya aku memakai kursi bodoh ini" jawab Chanyeol lalu menendang kursi roda yang teronggok disamping kursi taman. Tidak sadar bahwa itu membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap kertakutan. Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku yang terjatuh kenapa kau yang menangis" katanya. Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya pelan, tak lama ia begitu terkesiap saat sebuah tangan terulur menyentuh dagunya lalu meluruskan wajahnya disusul usapan lembut dari ibu jari Chanyeol yang menyeka air matanya.

"Oh COO NOONA"

Tiba-tiba pekikan anak kecil terdengar, membuat Chanyoel segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Bocah tengik itu lagi" desisnya sambil memandang dua anak kecil yang kini tengah berlari ke arah mereka. "Unnie, kenapa unnie macih beldekatan dengan ajucci ini?" tanya So Heun seraya melirik Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Yaa, kalian berdua" Chanyeol menginterupsi. Kedua anak kecil itu beringsut mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau menakutinya" tegur Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendegus. "Kalian berdua berdiri didepanku" katanya tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo. "Unnie/Noona" anak kecil itu mencoba menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Kau" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk So Heun. Kyungsoo menatap lengannya yang kini dicengkram erat oleh So Heun "Jangan panggil aku ahjussi araso, kau juga?" tangannya menunjuk wajah Taeoh. Wajah kedua anak kecil itu terlihat mulai memerah. "YAA kau menakutinya" Kyungsoo mulai tersulut. "Taeoh, So Heun, Gwenchana. Ahjussi sebenarnya baik" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku akan mengigit jari kalian sampai putus jika kalian masih disini" gumam Chanyeol.

"Unnie/Noona"

"Ku mohon Chanyeol, tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik pada mereka?"

"Setelah mereka mengataiku gila?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, jadi itu yang telah membuat Chanyeol kesal. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. "Taeoh-ah, So Heun-ah. Minta maaflah pada ahjussi, ahjussi ini sebenarnya tidak gila" tutur Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mendesis.

Apa tidak ada kalimat yang lebih bagus untuk menjelaskan pada kedua anak kecil ini pikir Chanyeol. Kenapa juga Kyungsoo harus memanggilnya ahjussi?

"Joconghamida Oppa/Jocnghamida Hyung" ucap So Heun dan Taeoh dihadapan Chanyeol bersamaan. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Merasakan keterdiaman Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya berdehem. "Baiklah" jawab Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendelik tajam melihat respond Chanyeol.

Namun hal yang tak terduga Kyungsoo dapatkan. Dilihatnya Chanyeol kini malah memasang senyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih. Sungguh itu terlihat aneh bagi Kyungsoo. Namun saat mendengar tawa kecil yang lolos dari mulut So Heun dan Taeoh iapun ikut tersenyum.

"Oppa tampan" gumam So Heun tiba-tiba. "Oh tentu saja" jawab Chanyeol bangga. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Euni-ya bukankah Taeoh lebih tampan" ujar Taeoh sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada So Heun. "Anni, Oppa lebih tampan" So Heun masih menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah Taeoh, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya. Tawanya terdengar merdu, wajah itupun bertambah berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik.

"Coo noona juga lebih cantik dalipada co eun. Benalkan Hyung?"

"Anni, eomma bilang tidak ada yang lebih tantik dali pada Tto Eun."

"Co eun tidak cantik, Tco noona lebih cantik. Iyakan Hyung."

"Tentu saja So Heun jauh lebih cantik" final Chanyeol, dan So Heun tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Taeoh mencebikan bibirnya. "Noona…"

"Nde"

"Taeoh lebih tampan bukan?"

"Nde, Taeoh Jauuuuuuhhh lebih tampan" ujar Kyungsoo sambil meraih anak kecil itu kepangkuannya. Keduanya terlihat begitu senang, sementara itu Chanyeol dan So Heun hanya memandang datar keduanya. Lebih tepatnya menatap 'iri' keduanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada So Heun ia menghela napas saat melihat wajah So Heun yang terlihat kecewa karena ia tak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang tengah Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang.

"Unnie, peluk Co Eun juga!"

"ANNIYA, CO UEN DENGAN HYUNG CAJA"

…oOo...

Setelah kejadian di Taman, Kyungsoo merasa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol mulai mengalami perubahan. Sedikit lebih baik walaupun pemuda itu akan tetap menjadi manusia paling menyebalkan setelah nama ayahnya tentunya.

"Dasar menyebalkan"

Chery lipsnya terus mengumpat seiring ia mulai melajukan sepedanya. Dasar Park Chanyeol. kenapa ia harus terlibat urusan panjang dengan manusia arogan seperti Park Chanyeol. Pria itu membodohinya untuk datang ke rumah sakit kembali namun kenyataannya pemuda bertelinga lebar itu sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Jika saja pemuda itu sedang tidak sakit ia ingin sekali meninjunya. Sekali saja.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya, ia merogoh ponsel didalam tas kecilnya. Ia mengernyit saat melihat satu pesan sampai dari nomor tak dikenal.

'Hei penguin cepat ke rumahku'

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan? Kyungsoo membaca pesan itu sekali lagi.

Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Penguin jika bukan Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis bayangan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah memasang senyum mengejek terbayang dikepalanya. Kyungsoo mendengus. 'Penguin?' Yang benar saja?'

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak memasukan kembali ponselnya, ponsel itu kini malah berdering.

"Yeobosseyo~"

Oh ternyata benar itu Park Chanyeol.

…oOo…

Cukup lama Kyungsoo berdiri didepan gerbang rumah yang pernah ia kunjungi satu kali ini. Kenapa pemilik rumah itu lama sekali membukakan pintu untuknya? atau…

Orang itu mengerjainya kembali?

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol datang. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali hinggap saat melihat keadaan tangan Chanyeol yang masih tersangga kain.

"Masuklah"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang terkesan datar dan sangat memerintah itu. Kyungsoo berjalan mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol.

Sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini selain Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Bingung. Juga canggung berada disekitar Chanyeol yang hanya diam. Lelaki itu benar-benar dingin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya yang mungil mengekor dibelakang tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersadar kini kakinya mengarah ke dapur, dilihatnya Chanyeol membuka pintu lemari es besarnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol mengambil satu kaleng softdrink. Kyungsoo pikir lelaki itu akan menawarinya. Ayolah…

Kyungsoo juga begitu haus setelah mengayuh sepeda dari rumah sakit menuju rumah besar Chanyeol ini. Untung saja jaraknya tak begitu jauh. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, meneguk ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

Jangan harap pemuda itu akan bersikap manis padamu. Chanyeol tetap manusia menyebalkan. Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Kau mengatakan kau akan melakukan apapun untukku bukan?"

Kyungsoo menatap lurus Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya sambil bersender di pintu lemari es. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo melihat penampilannya saat melihat Chanyeol meneliti penampilannya dari ujung bawah hingga atas. Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Kyungsoo merasa takut saat melihat wajah tanpa ekspressi Chanyeol. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo perlahan mundur secara teratur saat tubuh itu kian mendekat. Walau bagaimanapun Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan dan manusia didepannya ini adalah seorang laki-laki yang baru Kyungsoo kenal tak kurang dari satu bulan.

"Chef" Kyungsoo bergumam. Kyungsoo tak bisa bergerak lagi karena punggungya pun sudah menempel di dinding. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu menyeretnya masuk dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Kau mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untukku bukan?" Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat napas hangat Chanyeol berembus ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol. Cara kerja jantung Kyungsoo bekerja abnormal dari pada biasanya dan itu membuatnya begitu gugup. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau bisa memuaskanku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

12/5/2016

Haloo chansoo shipper, masih menunggu ff ini kah? masih inget cerita gaje ini? semoga tidak lupa dan semoga engga bosen ngikutin ff ini.

Duhh pasti seneng ni karena akhir-akhir ini moment chansoo banyak banget, bahkan mama park sampe nemuin Kyungsoo…. :D

udah ah gak mau banyak curcol jangan lupa setelah baca, nanti riview yah… popo tidak suka pembaca gelap.

Okay ini balasan review untuk chap lalu

Sehgyu: Ya jawabanmu benar sekali! Cuma aku gak perjelas di chap ini.

Babyjunma: Sudah di update kelanjutannya, semoga terhibur.

Park28sooyah: trims sudah membaca dan semoga chap ini bisa menghibur.

NimahTao shiro: iya nih mereka bikin gemes apalagi Kyungsoo…pengen tak unyel-unyel pipinya kkk

Orizuka: maaf tak sesuai harapanmu chingu-ya… maaf updatenya lama.

shd612: huweeee ini lama banget kan updatenya? Mianhae…

vidy Ken: Maaf bikin nunggu lama lagi, dan yah akhirnya bisa update…selamat membaca…

Kaisooship: yah kenapa di skip? enggak terlalu banyak kok menurutku.

WKCS-hyun: So Heun sama Taeoh muncul lagi, kira-kira lucu gak chap ini? sudah di update terimakasih sudah membaca

mdsdohksoo: Sudah di next ^^

alexa: sudah di next

anaknya chansoo: well semoga moment kali ini bisa menghibur, maaf gak bisa fast up. Untuk kissseuanya tunggu sebentar lagi yah…

xiunamgaroo: aku juga luv luv sama kamu, thanks reviewnya :*

Yousee: Sudah di next, terimakasih reviewnya…

HamsterXiumin: Soal yang teliti soal bahu itu kamu, yah kamuuuu. hihi Seneng banget sama pembaca yang teliti begini, terimakasih^^ Bang Jongdaenya gak di munculin di Chap ini, mianhae…Terimakasih supportnya ^^

Nuperplan: sudah di update, maaf menunggu lama. Semoga suka ^^

luvchansoo: Yah semoga chan jadi lebih baik…tapi tergantung authornya juga sih kkkk

indriichan: mau sepanjang apa siih? kkk disetiap chap biasanya popo Cuma update 3k+ wordnya dan popo rasa itu udah cukup panjang. Nanti kalau panjang-panjang mual lagi. Maaf udah bikin nunggu lama, semoga terhibur ^^

NopwillineKaiSoo: terimakasih untuk revienya, semoga chap ini menghibur. Ditunggu long reviewnya ^^ maaf lama updatenya…

kyungbaby: wkwkwk iyah tuh mobilnya dicuri, tapi ntar juga baliklagi kok mobilnya. Kesian Kyungsoo utangnya ntar kebanyakan kkk

thedolphinduck: Untuk chap ini gimana, apa Chanyeolnya udah gak galak sama Kyung?

mysuga: sudah di next ^^

mogyustastu: ya ampun aku terharu, gak nyangka bakal punya penggemar. Thanks chingu-ya~ I love you :*

indriichan: huwaaa, kalo udah dapet review kaya gini berasa dikejar rentenir sumpah wkwkwwk sudah di update maaf udah bikin nunggu lama, semoga chap ini puas. Review terus biar semangat lanjutnya okey?

duduya: sudah dilanjut, terimakasih masukannya. Soal antiklimakas emang sengaja aku bikin gak terlalu jelas, nanti bakal popo perjelas di beberpa chap mendatang. Semoga kali ini kembali menikmati…

Nah itu balasan untuk review chap lalu, maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen name maupun penulisan dalam balasan yang tidak berkenan atau kurang memuaskan.

Di tunggu respond selanjutnya

Bye Bye ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitchen Romance**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2016**

 **.**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap** **ter** **9**

"Kau mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untukku bukan?" Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat napas hangat Chanyeol berembus ditelinganya. Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol. Cara kerja jantung Kyungsoo bekerja abnormal dari pada biasanya dan itu membuatnya begitu gugup. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau bisa memuaskanku?"

Kyungsoo tertegun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melebar. Kyungsoo tak dapat berpikir untuk mencerna perkataan Chanyeol, terlepas dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini Kyungsoo sungguh tak menyukai seringai pemuda itu. Julukan mesum mungkin menjadi daftar baru untuk menambah list sifat buruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menahan dada Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu semakin menghimpitnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membayar utangku padamu" Jawab Kyungsoo saat merasakan pinggangnya dicengkram.

"Tapi tentu tidak dengan…" Kyungsoo melanjutkan namun perkataannya terhenti. Kyungsoo kembali menundukan kepalanya seraya mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat.

Hening. Dua tiga detik kemudian terdengar kekehan yang lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Perlahan Kyungsoo mendongak. Kyungsoo melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar diikuti tawanya yang pecah.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol disela-sela tawanya. Kyungsoo masih menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang melebar.

Apa lelaki itu baru saja mengerjainya?

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Astaga kenapa pandangannya memburam.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya ketika matanya bersiborok dengan mata Kyungsoo. Walaupun Chanyeol tak bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Kyungsoo karena gadis itu kini menunduk tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat sekilas mata itu yang ternyata berkaca-kaca.

Apa tindakannya tadi sudah sangat keterlaluan? Perlahan Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya mundur. "Maaf" katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berjalan ke arah lemari es. Lelaki itu berdehem. "Kudengar dari Kris kau diberi waktu dua minggu untuk menyajikan makanan untukku" katanya berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya setenang mungkin sambil mengeluarkan satu pack daging dari dalam kulkas dan menaruhnya di meja. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini masih bergeming dengan kepala menunduk. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya—sedikit— khawatir.

Kyungsoo masih bergeming. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu kembali bersikap seperti ini setelah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu terhadapnya. Kakinya masih terasa pegal karena mengayuh sepeda dan lelaki itu kini membuat lututnya gemetar. Seharusnya Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Chanyeol saja tadi, bukannya malah diam dan membuat Chanyeol memperlakukannya semena-mena.

Lupakan. Ia terlalu lemas untuk menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"Setakut itukah? aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu." kata Chanyeol, kembali mengambil bahan masakan yang ada di kulkas.

"Lagipula kau bukan typeku." katanya pelan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan masakan yang ada.

Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang kedua kakinya. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. "Karena kau berhutang padaku, dan membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Selama pemulihanku dua bulan kedepan nanti kau harus bertanggung jawab mengurusi semua keperluanku!" katanya, nada bicara terdengar berubah. Datar, dingin dan menusuk. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang lebar dengan kening berkerut.

"Ketuk kamarku, jika masakannya sudah matang!" kata Chanyeol menaruh dengan satu sentakan kasar satu pack berisi potongan daging ikan segar kemudian berlalu pergi.

…oOo…

Begitu sampai kamarnya, Chanyeol menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela. Ia menghela napas kasar seraya menatap pintunya. Tak perduli apa yang akan dilakukan gadis bermata bulat itu didapurnya dengan bahan-bahan masakannya. Masa bodoh dengan sisa dua hari untuknya merasakan hasil olahan gadis itu. Yang pasti Chanyeol hanya tidak mau melihat sorot mata berkaca-kaca itu.

Chanyeol marah. Lebih marah terhadap dirinya sendiri sebetulnya. Ia menyesal. Meruntuki kebodohannya. Karena tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengerjai Kyungsoo. Ia pikir gadis itu akan merespondnya dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak namun reaksi gadis itu ternyata malah diuar dugaan.

Niat Chanyeol ingin mengajari gadis itu memasak hilang sudah. Dan itu semua karena dirinya. Demi Tuhan gadis itu berhasil membuat suasana hatinya berubah seketika.

…oOo…

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang menyergapi dirinya. Merasa bingung juga heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa lelaki itu marah padanya. Tapi bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo yang lebih pantas untuk memarahi lelaki itu?

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan. Sekali lagi memandang ke arah pintu. Bahkan Chanyeol pergi tanpa melihat ke arahnya tadi.

"Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencengkram baju bagian depannya lalu memperhatikan penampilannya lekat-lekat.

Dipikir-pikir, kejadian tadi sebenarnya sungguh memalukan. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar jika lelaki itu mengerjainya. Kenapa Kyungsoo berpikir lelaki itu akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya? Kyungsoo mengetuk kepalanya.

Tapi wanita mana yang tidak akan takut jika berhadapan dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti tadi?

Menepis apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mendekati meja yang sudah terdapat beberapa bahan masakan yang Chanyeol keluarkan dari dalam kulkas. Meletakan tas kecilnya di meja kecil. Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati dapur Chanyeol. Dapur ini begitu besar dengan kitchen set yang lengkap juga mewah. Warna putih mendominasi dapur bergaya _retro_ ini. Dapur dengan perpaduan antara gaya tradisional dan modern, tapi disitulah daya tariknya menurut Kyungsoo. Benar-benar unik. _'Apa Chanyeol yang mendesain semua ini?'_

Kyungsoo merasa mulutnya tak bisa mengatup walau hanya untuk sesaat karena mengagumi dapur Chanyeol.

Dapurnya rapih dan nyaman. Apron dan atribut lain tersedia untuk keperluan memasak. Benar-benar Chanyeol sekali. Kyungsoo menyentuh apron bermotif bunga yang tergantung. Kyungsoo yakin. Bahwa Ny. Park lah yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu didapur ini.

Empat tungku kompor tersedia tak jauh dari Oven yang terlihat begitu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Pernak-pernik di dapur ini pun membuat dapur ini terlihat begitu cantik. Beberapa lampu menggantung menghiasi bagian meja kecil berkursi empat dengan gaya _vintage_. Kyungsoo beralih memandang pijakannya yang terbuat dari kayu, lalu beranjak ke bagian washing area ia melarikan jemarinya menyentuh bagian itu dengan pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo pikir ia tidak akan merasa bosan selagi ia mencuci piring disini, karena Kyungsoo bisa melihat hamparan bunga berwana cerah yang tertata apik ditambah gemersik dari air mancur yang terdengar menyejukan telinga. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa, ia akan betah berada didapur ini sepanjang hari.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat saat kesadarannya kembali kepermukaan bahwa ini adalah dapur Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat kabinet-kabinet diatasnya, Kyungsoo meringis. Ia perlu berjinjit untuk mencapai pegangan kabinet itu. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati dapur Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya dapur Ny. Park. Aah terserahlah.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah meja, mendadak raut wajahnya berubah panik mengingat perkataan Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu. Pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk memasak. Itu artinya Chanyeol akan mencicipi hasil masakannya sebelum hari yang ditentukan? Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Selama kurang dari dua minggu ini sudah jelas ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memasak karena pemuda itu sendiri. Kyungsoo meremat rambutnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo mengerang.

Apa Kris akan benar-benar memecatnya atau kembali menurunkan jabatannya jika Chanyeol merasa tidak puas dengan hasil masakannya?

…oOo…

Kris memasuki restorannya. Selama berjalan menuju ruangannya beberapa pelayan ada yang memandanginya dengan heran. Pasalnya tak biasanya Kris datang cukup siang juga tak membalas senyuman mereka seperti biasa. "Apa restoran ini akan bangkrut" begitu lah kalimat yang keluar dari beberapa mulut pelayan yang sempat berpapasan dengan Kris. Terlebih lagi lelaki tinggi itu datang dengan kumpulan kertas yang sudah terjepit menjadi satu digenggamannya.

Kris memasuki ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu karena kurang tidur juga terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kris mendudukan bokongnya di kursi kerjanya. Ia kembali membuka lembaran kertas ditangannya. Kris menatap lekat salah satu kertas berisi data pribadi karyawannya— lebih tepatnya milik Kyungsoo. Kertasnya terlihat lusuh dibanding dengan kertas yang lainnya.

Tidak mungkin hal yang baru saja ia dapati hanyalah kebetulan semata. Hampir semalaman Kris tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungikinan yang berkeliaran diotaknya.

Empat belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi Kris terpisah dari sosok adik perempuan satu-satunya. Satu tahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun bahkan ia terus mencari. Mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang ia miliki di umurnya yang belia. Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok itu hingga rasa putus asa juga harapan itu perlahan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kris merogoh ponselnya, berniat menghubungi seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu tak bisa ia hubungi. Bahkan ketika ia mengunjungi rumahnya, rumah itu sudah dalam keadaan sepi. Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali bertemu dan bicara dengan Ibu Do.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kris menghela napas kasar. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo tak mengangkat panggilannya. Kemana sebenarnya Kyungsoo pergi?

Kris kembali lagi melihat kertas biodata Kyungsoo. Tanggal lahir dan golongan darah itu semakin memperkuat dugaan Kris bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adiknya yang selama empat belas tahun ini menghilang. Wu Soo Kyung.

…oOo…

Kyungsoo mengetuk daun pintu didepannya dengan pelan. Itu adalah pintu kesekian kalinya yang ia ketuk. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mengetuk pintu sementara Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak kamar pemuda itu. Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja rasanya. Sepuluh menit ia habiskan hanya untuk mencari letak kamar Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol nanti. Mungkin saja pemuda itu akan memarahinya karena ia tidak menuruti perkataannya untuk memasak.

Didalam kamar, Chanyeol terusik dari kegiatan istirahat singkatnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pintu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa masakannya sudah matang?" Chanyeol menggumam.

"Secepat ini?" pemuda itu bertanya-tanya. Lelaki tinggi itu pun keluar menemui Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya menatap sosok Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri menjulang didepannya. Kyungsoo tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya tajam hingga dengan cepat kepalanya kembali menunduk.

"Masakanmu sudah matang?" Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar. Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya. Tidak bisakah Chanyeol bicara 'sedikit' lebih lembut padanya?

"Tatap aku jika aku sedang bicara" ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Chanyeol. "Air?" lanjutnya lagi. Kyungsoo kembali menundukan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersadar bahwa gadis didepannya ini mungkin ketakutan. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Aahh… Sungguh ia tidak tahan ingin mengusak poni itu sekarang.

"Yaa…" Chanyeol berdecak malas tak tahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak memasak" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. "Mwo?"

"Bukankah masih ada sisa dua hari lagi" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Hening.

"Apa bedanya jika kau memasak hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menyandarkan bahu kirinya di pintu.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandang kedua kakinya. Chanyeol benar. Apa bedanya jika ia memasak hari ini, besok atau lusa. Rasanya, walaupun Kris memberinya waktu lebih lama lagi. Kyungsoo tak yakin bisa membuat Chanyeol merasa puas dengan masakannya. Seharusnya sedari awal Kyungsoo tak usah menyetujui perkataan Kris. Seharusnya ia tetap menjadi assisten dapur saja. Seharusnya ia tahu diri. Orang biasa seperti dirinya seharusnya tahu dimana seharusnya ditempatkan.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar memecatku jika masakanku tidak enak? Ah tidak tidak aku… aku tidak mau memasak. Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi assisten dapur saja"

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar Kyungsoo bicara dengan nada cepat, penuh rasa kefrustasian. Gadis itu memohon padanya dengan mata bulatnya yang—lagi—berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menghindari kontak matanya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Well, aku rasa keputusanku pun tidak akan berpengaruh untuk nasib pekerjaanmu bukan?" ujar Chanyeol. Lelaki itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini terpaku menunduk didepan pintu.

Saat Chanyeol mengatakannya hal yang langsung Kyungso rasakan adalah bahwa

 _Dirinya seolah memang tidak pantas berada satu dapur dengan lelaki itu. Chanyeol sepertinya masih menyalahkan atas keputusan Kris menerima dirinya untuk menjadi koki begitu saja tanpa melewati tes Chanyeol lebih dulu._

 _Rasa kasihan Kris terhadapnya…._

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat tak merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo. "Apa kau akan berdiri disana terus?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Dengan cepat mengusap satu bulir air matanya yang keluar sebelum menoleh. Semoga Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa ia menangis. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena jaraknya dengan Chanyeol kini terpaut beberapa meter sehingga lelaki itu tidak mungkin melihat matanya yang memerah. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab. Perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo kembali bungkam.

"Aku lapar, masakan aku sesuatu!"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, nada bicaranya lebih terdengar kepada sebuah permohonan yang terdengar halus untuk meminta kekasihnya membuatkan masakan.

* * *

Kitchen Romance

* * *

Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa segugup ini dalam seumur hidupnya. Ia bergerak kikuk seperti orang bodoh. Kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati bagaimana ia bisa memasak dengan tenang sementara Chanyeol sedari tadi tak lepas memperhatikannya. Dengan tenangnya Chanyeol duduk di salah satu dari keempat kursi. Kedua kakinya disilangkan sementara jemarinya yang panjang dan ramping mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Kyungsoo merasa seperti ditelanjangi diperhatikan seintens itu.

Kyungsoo diam-diam menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan.

 _Tenanglah…_

Kyungsoo membisikan kata-kata itu berulang kali.

Chanyeol tak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari perawakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil. Tubuh ramping itu kini dibalut dengan apron bermotif bunga milik kakaknya. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan lengkungan manis dibibirnya saat melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa kini terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat wanita itu diam sejenak entah untuk apa namun hal selanjutnya yang Chanyeol tangkap, ia malah terpana melihat keluwesan Kyungsoo yang mulai mengolah makanan. Chanyeol tak memungkiri bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini benar-benar cantik. Mantan kekasihnya memang jauh lebih cantik, tapi tak bisa memasak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, wanita bermata bulat ini memiliki kecantikan tersendiri dengan wajah manis, lembut juga bibir hati merah jambunya yang mengoda. Chanyeol ingin sesekali mencicipinya.

Eh

Chanyeol segera memalingkan mukanya seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan, ia tak lagi memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah sibuk memotong lobak putih.

Getaran di meja membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah tas kecil lusuh milik Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu melihat Kyungsoo sesaat. Ada yang menelpon Kyungsoo. Apa itu Kris? Rasa penasaran mendorong Chanyeol untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelpon Kyungsoo.

Benar saja. Chanyeol berdecih melihat nama 'Kris oppa is calling' terpampang dilayar. Chanyeol tak berinisiatif memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Kris menghubunginya. Salahkan saja Kyungsoo kenapa wanita itu mengaktifkan mode getar pada ponselnya.

Chanyeol menarik satu sudut bibirnya, teringat ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa wanita itu tidak berpacaran dengan Kris disaat itulah Chanyeol merasakan kelegaan tersendiri sekaligus perasaan senang didadanya. Chanyeol akui ia memang tertarik. Nyatanya wanita itu telah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Tapi apa gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya? Bagaimana jika ternyata Kyungsoo malah menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Lalu Kris…

Kyungsoo memang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berpacaran dengan Kris tapi bagaimana jika nyatanya mereka tengah dalam masa pendekatan. Apalagi Kris terlihat sangat memperhatikan gadis itu. Kyungsoo pun terlihat begitu mudah tersenyum dihadapan Kris. Tiba-tiba perasaan kesal merayapi hati Chanyeol dan tanpa ia duga ia melampiaskannya pada Kyungsoo dengan memanggilnya cukup keras. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol meruntuki tindakan tanpa sadarnya, Chanyeol melihat gadis itu ketakutan juga bingung. Chanyeol pun bingung apa yang harus ia katakan jika Kyungsoo bertanya kenapa ia memanggilnya, tapi gadis itu hanya diam.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya. Kali ini nada bicaranya tedengar lebih terkontrol.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Yang benar saja, apa lima menit sudah berlalu pikir Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia baru saja mulai. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar lapar.

"A—ah tunggu sebentar lagi"

…oOo…

Hari menjelang siang. Papan _closed_ sudah terpasang dan itu adalah waktu dimana anak buahnya beristirahat sejenak. Kris menyempatkan untuk memeriksa anak-anak buahnya. Kris tidak bisa membiarkan masalahnya begitu saja. Mengenai statistik penjualan juga pelanggannya yang kian menurun. Kris tidak mau restoran yang ia dirikan dengan jeri payahnya sendiri ini runtuh begitu saja. Ketika Kris memasuki bagian ruang staff Kris melihat anak buahnya sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Menikmati makan siang kalian?" suara datarnya menghentikan kegiatan anak-anak buahnya. Suara bising dari obrolan mereka pun seketika lenyap. Mereka menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri untuk memberi hormat pada Kris.

"Santai saja, kenapa wajah kalian terlihat begitu tegang?" katanya seraya mengambil posisi duduk di samping Minah. Diam-diam Joy tersenyum melihat Minah yang kini terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku rasa sepertinya setelah kejadian itu kalian kini terlihat semakin akur. Syukurlah," katanya lagi.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian" suara serius Kris membuat koki-koki itu kini memasang wajah serius menatap Kris.

"Sajangnim, apa restoran ini akan bangkrut?" Cindy menyeruakan pertanyaan yang sedari pagi sudah menjadi buah bibir diantara para pelayan juga koki-koki yang bekerja. Wajah Jongdae, Minah, Joy, Ken dan yang lain pun terlihat semakin penasaran. Kris menatap anak buahnya satu persatu dengan wajah tak kalah serius. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanyanya.

"I-itu—" Cindy terbata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan restoranku bangkrut. Ya memang terdapat masalah kecil bulan ini, terlebih lagi kalian telah membuat masalah" tuturnya. Beberapa anak buahnya mencicit minta maaf dengan kepala menunduk sedangkan Jongdae ia berkata bahwa ia akan lebih bekerja keras lagi untuk menebus kesalahannya. "Baiklah, aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Begini, Kalian tahu bukan Chef Park mengalami insiden dan dua bulan ini ia harus vakum memasak." anak-anak buahnya mengangguk.

"Jongdae, aku harap kau bisa memberi pengarahan kepada koki yang lain."

"Siap Sajangnim"

"Joy, Cindy, Hyeri… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Kalian tahu, dari hari ke hari pelanggan semakin mengeluh tentang dessert yang kalian olah. Aku tidak bisa melihat kesalahan kalian dimana, karena Chanyeol pun belum mengevaluasi kalian." tuturnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Tapi aku rasa selera pelanggan sekarang mulai berubah, dan kita butuh inovasi. Singkatnya, aku akan mengadakan kompetisi diantara kalian semua. Buatlah resep baru, jika masakan kalian memiliki pelanggan terbanyak aku akan memasukannya kedalam menu." tutur Kris panjang lebar. Anak-anak buahnya saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Apa hanya dessert saja?" tanya Jongdae. Kris tersenyum memaklumi Jongdae yang nyatanya pemuda itu tidak ahli dibagian dessert. "Masing-masing dari kalian boleh menghindangkan dua. _Dish_ dan _dessert_. Kalian memiliki waktu dua minggu untuk belajar." Ujar Kris. Semua anak-anak buahnya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, maaf telah mengganggu waktu kalian, silahkan lanjutkan acara makan siangnya" pamit Kris.

Sepeninggal Kris ruangan itu kembali heboh dengan suara-suara keantusiasan diantara mereka. "Aku pastikan masakanku yang akan masuk menu." tutur Joy percaya diri.

"Kita lihat saja, pasti masakanku yang akan masuk menu. Bukankah begitu Ken?" sahut Jongdae merangkul bahu Ken, dengan memasang wajah remeh pada Joy.

"Mula-mula kau juga harus memperbaiki dessertmu bung" timpal Ken yang disambut dengusan Jongdae juga tawa Joy, Cindy dan Minah.

…oOo…

Semangkuk _dongtae_ _jigae_ tersaji dihadapan Chanyeol. Aroma sedap khas herbal menyapa indera penciuman Chanyeol. "Dongtae jigae?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo akhirnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo mengolah masakan itu untuk Chanyeol dengan harapan Chanyeol akan menyukai soup di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Chanyeol mulai meraih sumpit dengan tangan kirinya. Lelaki itu mengerang ketika jemari tangannya tak bisa menyesuaikan batang sumpit. Melihat hal itu Kyungsoo bergegas mengambilkannya sendok. "Karenamu aku kesuiltan seperti ini," Chanyeol menggerutu. "Kalau chef tidak mengikutiku Chef pasti tidak akan seperti ini." timpal Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak menanggapinya ia mulai menyantap satu sendok _dongtae_ _jigae_ yang sudah ia tiup ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol tertegun saat merasakan soup buatan Kyungsoo. Namun dengan cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya saat menyadari Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikannya. "Bisa kau ambilkan aku nasi?"

"Apa soupnya enak?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Biasa saja" dua kata itu langsung membuat Kyungso kecewa. Dengan enggan wanita bermata bulat itu berjalan menghampiri rice cooker dengan bibir mengerucut, ia tak tahu jika Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menyuapkan soup buatannya dengan lahap.

…oOo…

Nyatanya bunga yang ditata apik di pekarangan depan dapur Chanyeol tak mampu mengobati hati Kyungsoo yang kini dalam suasana buruk. Pikir Kyungsoo memangnya harus seenak apa makanan yang mendarat dilidah Chanyeol dan Kris? Kris mengatakan masakannya belum sempurna sedangkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengatakannya biasa saja. Tapi pada kenyataannya kedua lelaki itu sama-sama menghabiskan masakannya. Kyungsoo menggosok-gosok mangkuk di tangannya dengan kasar seolah melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Kyungsoo rasa semuanya akan terasa mudah jika ia tidak berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Dan sialnya selama dua bulan kedepan nanti ia akan terus berurusan dengan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, Kyungsoo tak dapat memutar waktu. Kyungsoo bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya dengan tidak membuat Chanyeol tewas di tempat saat kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Kyungsoo tak dapat membayangkan itu.

Hanya dua bulan. Tidak masalah. Hitung-hitung itu adalah sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya.

Tapi bagaimana mengenai hutangnya pada Chanyeol…

...oOo…

Hari beranjak sore namun Ny. Park belum juga datang dari butiknya. Chanyeol tengah meonton tayangan berita di tv. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah dimana Kyungsoo datang sambil menepis-nepis pakaiannya untuk membersihkannya dari sesuatu. Rasa kasihan hinggap di hati Chanyeol, melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sudah kelelahan. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk merawat tanamannya di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo" Chanyeol memanggilnya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. "Nde" wanita bermata bulat itu menghampiri Chanyeol. "Bisa buatkan aku coklat panas?"

Kyungsoo sesaat terhenyak mendengar perintah Chanyeol. Ah tidak kalimat itu lebih tepat sebuah permintaan. "Ya. Tunggulah sebentar" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo datang kembali dengan satu mug cokelat panas yang mengepul ditangannya. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu menaruhnya dimeja.

"Duduklah" Chanyeol menepuk bagian sofa untuk Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo dengan ragu akhirnya mendudukan dirinya disisi Chanyeol dengan menyisakan jarak yang ia rasa cukup jauh agar tubuhnya tak berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kesan pertama kali kita bertemu begitu buruk?" tanya Chanyeol seraya meraih Mug didepannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Merasa canggung saat Chanyeol kini memancingnya untuk terlarut dalam pembicaraan.

"Minumlah. Hitung-hitung ini sebagai permohonan maafku karena sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak waktu itu." katanya sambil menyodorkan minuman yang Kyungsoo tadi buat. Dengan pelan Kyungsoo pun menerimanya. Rasa hangat menyapa telapak tangannya dan itu membuatnya lebih sedikit santai.

Chanyeol kembali mengerang dalam hati saat tak mendapat respond dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menggaruk alisnya yang tak gatal. "Katakanlah sesuatu. Aku tidak sedang bermonolog disini," ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo masih terbengong-bengong memasang wajah polosnya. Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawabnya dengan apa. Karena situasi ini terasa aneh untuknya. Kemana situasi meledak-ledak diantara dirinya dengan Chanyeol?

"Hmm iya" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa saat itu kau seperti tengah di kejar-kejar?"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman pada mugnya. Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses menarik memori kelam yang tak ingin ia bagi dengan siapapun terkecuali Luhan—sahabatnya. Bagi Kyungsoo orang lain tak perlu tahu mengenai kehidupannya yang kelam, itu hanya akan terdengar memalukan untuk diceritakan. Kyungsoopun tidak ingin menarik rasa simpatik dari orang lain.

"Kau terlihat memiliki beban yang begitu berat." tutur Chanyeol kembali. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku harus mencari uang 3m untuk membayar utangku padamu" sahut Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap cokelat panasnya. "Ku rasa lebih dari itu. Benar? kau terlihat seperti orang yang terluka"

"Anda tahu apa mengenai saya Chef? Anda tidak perlu tahu apa-apa. Bukankah kita tidak seharusnya mencapuri ursan pribadi satu sama lain?"

"Kenapa tidak? aku atasaanmu, kau anak buahku. Kita partner"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo semua, aku kembali update ff yang updatenya super lelet ini TT maafkan popo. Tapi yang penting skrg udah update kan. Hayo-hayo kemaren yang udah berspekulasi apa yang bakal ceye lakuin ke soo disini siapa? apa tebakannya bener. So udah kejawabkan?

Aku senyum-senyum baca review kalian haha. Dimulai tebakannya ada yang bener sampe ada yang ngira mereka bakal nc'an kkkk ada yang tanya katanya ini rated m kan? well tbh pertama emang jalan cerita pengen nyusupin nc kecerita ini tapi jalan cerita rubah begitu aja, rated m disini udah aku jelasin di summary waktu itu kok kalau rated m nya buat kata-kata kasar juga violence doang. Tapi kemungkinan ada sih #Eeaaa hihi kita liat kedepannya aja yah so jangan bosen untuk ikutin ff ini.

Review kalian adalah semangatku. Dan maaf gak bisa balas review kalian kali ini. Tapi suwer aku baca. Aku suka baca review kalian apa lagi yang reviewnya panjang-panjang.

Sekali lagi tinggalkan jejak setelah baca.

Big Thanks to:

 **ParkSoo, tamimei, Rizkinovitasarii, dinadokyungsoo1, Yuura Shiraku, Park28soyah, ParkHyerin6194, Kyung Bi, Hamster Xiumin, shd612, Vidy Ken, Anaknya Chansoo, yousee, duduya, thedolphinduck, Jerapinchansoo, anistasya88, Lee Hun Bii, Guest 4X, WKCS-hyun, sider, suchen moment, anistasya88, NopwillineKaiSoo, indriichan, belasmwdreal, nanachan, isna, Chocoandlatte.**

 **Nah itu yang review di chap kemarin, terimakasih semuanya kecup satu satu aku sayang kalian.**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen name, yang guest mari log ini, dan yang sider entah itu karena gak log in atau gak punya akun, atau yang punya akun tapi gak review mari tobat kkk.**

 **Jangan fav, follow tanpa review *kedipsebelahmata**

 **kelanjutan berada ditangan kalian….**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**


End file.
